Just One of Many
by TheWayThatIDo
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla in a little AU. They are roommates in thier first year of college. No longer a One-Shot. Cute fluffy slash. Please R&R.
1. Part I

I heard the door handle jiggle across the room. I couldn't keep a smile from creeping over my face and I blushed at my own giddiness. It's a good thing. I was beginning to get a little lonely. Can you even believe that? There is an entire campus out there waiting to be explored, but where am I? Sitting cross-legged on my comfy bed, strumming my kick ass guitar. Mikayla entered the room almost cautiously and rolled her eyes at me, a cute gesture I've begun to love.

"Mitch, why are all cooped up in the room? Have you not SEEN how nice it is out there? We have to go to the pools for a swim. Please, please, please?" Mikayla slung her small, red backpack across her bed. She had claimed the right side of the dorm room even before we moved in a month ago.

I put my guitar gently down beside my bed before reaching for a notebook nearby. I giggle at her pleas for a swim. It was hard to resist when she begged. Yet, I did not see swimming on my list of to do's for today. Maybe if I just pretended to be studying…

"Hey, hey. What are you doing, missy? Uh-uh. No studying. We are in our first year of college and we have to ..!" Her left index finger was pointed at me as if it were a wand threatening to turn my notebook to ash. Already Mikayla had begun to peel off her green, short sleeved top and fish for her bathing suit in her closet. Unzipping her mini skirt she stood behind the closet door to change. I find it cute that she likes to change in privacy every now and then. I always respect her wishes and she does mine. What else are best friends for?

"Um, actually hunny, that's not going to happen. I have a gi-ENORmous test in a couple days that I really think I can ace with a little time and-"

"No backing out." Mikayla said without looking past the closet door at me.

"It's my prerogative. I can live how I wanna live," I begin to sing suddenly.

"Wait, Bobby Brown version or Britney?"

"Bobby Brown, hands down, mama."

"Mama? Huh, that's new," she said smiling.

Mikayla closed the closet door so I could see her in a short, short, did I mention short, skirt. Her bikini top serving as a teeny shirt. My hands sweated a little as she made her way over to me. Her batting eyelashes suggested many things, but I only had enough time to catch the first suggestion because she had climbed into my bed in three seconds flat. Cradled in my arms we hugged for what seemed like hours though I was sure they were mere seconds. Her soft fingers touched my chin and then my neck softly.

"I missed you, you know." Her voice had taken a gentle tone.

"You were only away from me in class for four hours."

"I think that's way too long," and with that Mikayla kissed me seductively, licking my lower lip. It was her way of asking permission. I opened my mouth, granting her access, and closed my eyes. Our tongues took their time wandering around, caressing, and releasing. This was a feeling I still had yet to grow used to. Maybe I never would. Hopefully I never would. My hands grazed her ass, making her smile into our kiss. She pulled away first.

"What was that, Mitchie? Did I just hear you say 'Yes babe, I would love to go swimming with you and then come back and finish the night in saucy sex'?"

"Mmmm no. Nope. I don't remember saying any of that," I replied, acting oblivious.

"Oh?" Mikayla pushed my back to rest on the bed. Lifting up my loose fitted tee, she looked at me dangerously. It was almost a threatening glare asking me if I really wanted to do things the hard way. She began a slow, torturous kiss around me belly button. My knees actually buckled. Unfortunately, it was over before it began. Tease.

"Ugh. You kill me," I stated simply.

"Good. Now come on and get changed," she said lightly pulling me off my bed. Her mood was bouncy as if that steamy moment didn't just happen. I would have to be prepared for the next time she wanted to use sex to con me into doing something I didn't want to do. That's not true. She could try to seduce me everyday and I would gladly accept every time. Its just one of many benefits of dating Mikayla.


	2. Part II

We laid on our sides, looking at each other. My arm was wrapped snuggly around Mikayla's waist. Ten minutes earlier she had been sleeping soundly when I began kissing her shoulders lightly. I just couldn't help myself. She had woken up a little confused, but smiled when she realized what I had been doing. Neither one of us spoke. It was unnecessary because we already knew what the other was thinking. We have been best friends for so long that we could probably go through days without out saying a single word and still understand each other simply through looks. She was gazing lazily at me now, not wanting to fall asleep even though her eyes drooped unconvincingly. I checked over my shoulder at the time. 3:45am. Shit, I didn't even realize it was so late. Or should I say early?

After we had finished swimming earlier, we headed back to the dorms for quick showers before dinner. The entire time I could not keep my mind off of what Mikayla had said in the room earlier "_'I would love to go swimming with you and then come back and finish the night in saucy sex'_". I smirked at the idea. Mikayla was engaged in a heavy debate on celebrity gossip with our friends sitting around the table and didn't seem to notice my anxiousness. I wanted her so bad that studying after dinner was impossible. Finally when we did crawl into her bed around 11pm, I was practically able to keep myself under control. Our kisses were eager and excited. That doesn't even include the sex. I giggle out loud at the memory playing in my head.

"What?" She asked sweetly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I only stared back at her, grinning. Mikayla drew tiny hearts on my arms absentmindedly. A yawn escaped her lips and I pouted slightly. "I'm sorry Mik. I didn't even mean to wake you. Try to drift back to sleep."

It was her turn to pout, "Why are you up? Bad dream?"

"No, I took a quick nap earlier so I guess I stored up some energy." I pushed a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. I leaned in shyly to capture her lips. One quick kiss. I retreated a little to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips puckered a little. I took the hint and went back in for another. Each kiss was slower and longer than the last one. I loved late night sleepy kisses. Mikayla slipped on top of me and I scooted to the center of the bed. These beds were too freakin small. I made a mental note to mention that we should push our beds together for more space. Mikayla's hair tickled my forehead as she leaned down to continue our kiss, a hand slipping into my pajama pants. I moaned instinctively as she caressed my core.

"Yeah?" Her voice was sexy as she asked if I liked it.

"Mmmh," was all I could muster up. This was not going to take long at all.

Pulling my pj's and panties down enough to make the job easier, Mikayla worked in a slender finger and then another. I bit my bottom lip tightly. That hunger was back in her eyes, all signs of sleep gone. She rocked against me just the way I liked it and more moans dripped out of me than a leaky faucet. Moving with the rhythm my hips buck against her trying to find the release my body now ached for. The intensity grew quickly and my thrusts became hard and hungry.

"Aw, Mik... Baby-" She didn't answer me, but it was okay because I did not have any real reason for calling her name. Well, besides the fact that she was bringing me to my edge and it felt freakin amazing. "Mik. Ooo. Mik-Mikayla."

"Yeah?" Her voice was deep and raspy as she concentrated on keeping me moaning. I crashed before I had time to speak. Sparks shot all over my body and I clenched my eyes shut. The back of my head dug deep into the pillow while my nails held tight to Mikayla's forearms. This girl always amazed me. She slowly pulled my pants up, kissed my breasts, and then finally reached my shaking lips.

"I wasn't too forceful, was I?" She asked thoughtfully.

"No. You were…fantastic." Did I really just say that?

"Good," she said happily. Mikayla rested her head against my chest and I sighed a content sigh.

"Do you want me to do you?"

"No babe, that was my little gift to you and now…we sleep!"

"Hmmm," I said after a few minutes.

"What?" Her voice was muffled and sounded on the verge of sleep.

"I think we should go out for breakfast tomorrow morning. Just you and me. I love our friends, but-"

"I absolutely agree. You and me. It's a date." We both smiled into sleep.


	3. Part III

The sun beamed through the wind warming my side of the booth. I love booths. They are so…comfy. Mikayla thinks it's a girl thing. Who knows? She stared intently at the menu covering most of her face. I frowned at my menu for a few minutes before declaring, "I'm thinking the 2 pancake special with eggs and sausage."

"Umm…let's see. Is it cheesy to get the smiley face special?" She didn't look at me as she asked.

"Yes, extremely, you big dork," I laughed. Mikayla gasped at my teasing. One hand even came up to rest on her chest in mock horror.

"I'm kidding, duh. Get whatever you want. Princess." I laughed again as I added in my own mocking.

The waitress made her way over to our table to take our orders. After she left Mikayla spoke.

"Oh hey, how do you feel about staying at my house this weekend. I think a weekend away from campus would be awesome."

"I dunno. You're mom still acts weird around me. It's like she is trying too hard to be friendly even though I've known her forever."

"Who said anything about my parents?"

"But that means we have a house to ourselves this weekend."

"You got it, sexy." Mikayla winked once and I almost choked on the drinks the waitress had brought over.

_______________________________________________________________________

The weekend came fast and I was excited. Mikayla and I watched a dance movie marathon on Demand, ordered Mexican food, attempted to do homework, and cuddled for the majority of Saturday. I fell asleep in her arms at some point during Hairspray. I must have been sleeping really well because I don't even remember her waking me up so that we could go upstairs to bed. Her bed. I think of it as my soft and cushiony home away from home. Even now as I lay here with her side of the bed empty, it feels…right. The water is running in the sink across the hall so I know she's not far from me.

I sighed and rolled over to reach for my cell phone on the dresser. O la la. Three text messages, two missed calls, and two voicemails. When was the last time I checked my freakin phone?! I checked my text messages first:

Miley: Where R U?

Miley: O, ur w/ the lover, huh?? Don't 4get 2 study!

Dallas: Nice job telling me u were goin AWOL. Didn't kno what to tell mom. Made up lame lie. Give me a heads up next time!!

The two missed calls were from my mother. I guessed the voicemails were from her as well. I rolled my eyes at the thought of what the voicemails would probably say. I decided to delete them without listening. Instead I sent her a quick text: Studied late with Mikayla. Got up early to exercise. Sry I didn't call.

There, that should be enough to hold her until she called me again tonight. Just then Mikayla walked in. I headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth. The look of my bed head made me smile uncontrollably. I looked ridiculous and yet still felt amazing. Walking back into the bedroom, my girlfriend sat at the edge of the bed. Her eyes were still droopy from sleep. I stood in front of her and waited for some sort of reaction. When no reaction came, I straddled her lap, making sure to put most of my weight on the bed and not her. Mikayla's arm's snaked around my waist.

I pecked her cheek sweetly. She looked up at me with sad eyes and my stomach flipped twice.

"What's wrong?" She didn't reply at first and I wondered if I had upset her at some point without noticing.

"I don't want to write my Chem paper," Mikayla said in a pained voice. It was so sad and cute that I had to laugh. It was possibly one of the loudest laughs I've ever heard and it felt good. Mikayla's face twisted in confusion and then frustration when she realized I was laughing at her. She made a motion to push me off of her lap but I held tight.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I kissed a short line across her forehead.

"Nope, I don't want your kisses!" She said stubbornly.

"Yes, take em." I held my hands on the side of her face and pushed my lips onto hers. Remaining stubborn at first, she didn't move her lips. However, when I slowed my kiss into a sensual style Mikayla couldn't resist responding. Her arms tightened around my waist and her mouth opened. Our tongues met in the middle and grazed each other tenderly. The mint toothpaste from a few minutes ago made the kiss cool and icy. My hand moved up the back of her shirt gently. I could tell she loved it by the way the goose bumps spread across her back like wildfire. A wave of desire passed through me and I broke the kiss to suck the skin below her ear. Mikayla groaned and began massaging my back like I had done to hers. I was so turned on that I didn't even hear the door downstairs open up, but when it closed heavily, we both jumped.

"Your parents are back." I whispered.

"And you're not supposed to be here," She whispered back furiously.

"What?!"

"They made specific orders not to have ANYONE here if I decided to come home for the weekend."

"MICK! Don't you think that was something you should have shared with me BEFORE you decided to invite me?"

"Ugh!" She flipped me off of her with strength I didn't even know she had. "Closet. Quick. I'll sneak you out after they settle down and hopefully get in the shower."

I quick stepped into her closet with a frown. This whole time I thought we were past all this childish sneaking around. Hiding in your girlfriends closet is only fun so many times before it become plain irritating. I thought being in college would bring us more trust and responsibility. Instead I just have twice as much homework, huge school loans hanging over my head, and a girl friend who likes to hide me in her closet. Just one of many "benefits" of dating Mikayla.


	4. Part IV

I didn't give Mikayla time to come back and "rescue" me. Screw that. I didn't need anyone sneaking me around. I mean Mik and I are not exactly out with our relationship, but I do NOT like feeling like an intruder in her house. She should have told me her parents weren't up for any guests. UGH!

I opened the closet enough for me to slip out and searched for the rest of my clothes. I needed a way back home. It would be too early for Dallas to drag herself out of bed. Mom definitely wasn't coming to pick up my ass. This didn't look good. There was a few people from school I could try to call…

Miley! She loves me enough to give in to my pleas. I whipped out my cell and dialed her number before I could change my mind.

"Hello."

"Hey, Miles."

"You need me to come pick you up, huh?"

Ouch. "Yeah, how'd you guess."

"I'm just that good, guurl. I'll be at Mik's in a bit. Oh, and Mitchie? You owe me!"

"I love you!!"

Okay, hard part was handled. Next? Sneaking out. I softly walked over to Mikayla's window above the garden. It's funny because as a kid I loved creeping around like a badass ninja. Finally, my stealthy skills would be put to use!

Mikayla's voice was barely audible. It sounded like she was doing a relatively good job at stalling her parents. If I wasn't so mad at her I would applaud her performance. Her parents were cool and everything, but I could tell they took their rules seriously. There was no way I was going to wait around for them to find me half naked in their daughters closet.

"What?" I heard Mikayla exclaim very seriously. One of my legs hung out the window while the other was planted on the wooden floor. I had a feeling I should hurry up and climb out onto the roof and make the small drop to the grass, but my curiosity wouldn't let me budge.

"Mom, I can't. I-I can't! There is no way it will fit in my schedule."

"Mickey, honey. It will fit fine. You are the one who wanted this, remember?" It was her fathers voice.

"You begged us non stop for months to get you enrolled. What's the problem now?"

"I just started school, mom. Can't I take it easy until I feel more secure with everything? I don't want this right now."

"Well, it's too late, sweetheart." Her mothers comment dripped with sarcasm.

"What if I just don't care any more?" Mikayla sounded as if she had made up her mind.

"Cute, honey. You start Acting II in a couple weeks." The battle was over. The results were in. Mikayla - 0. Her parents - 100.

**~ZZZZZ ZZZZ ZZZZZZ~**

Miley was calling me. Time to go. I wanted to stay and figure this all out with my girlfriend, but it sounded like things were going bad enough. Her parents didn't sound like they would be showering or leaving the house any time soon. I kicked my other leg over and crawled out the window. Ninja Mitch was on the prowl. I landed with a _thump!_ I would have to be quieter if I wanted to keep up this ninja thing, but I was pleased to see I landed on my feet. Take that everyone who thought I was clumsy.

A red car was parked one house down from Mikayla's. I ran over and hopped in the back seat. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

Miley smiled wide and I wondered how I lucked out with a friend like her. I was so amped that I had made my first stealthy escape that I didn't even notice Miley's brother, Casey, riding shot gun. He turned to me calmly and gave me one kick nod and wink. Oooo, wasn't he .

"Don't ask. I tried to kick him out, but his big head made it a hassle."

"Don't you have a car, Casey?" I asked.

"I do, Mitchie-Mitch. I do."

"Ew, don't call her that." Miley started the engine and pulled off the curb. I noticed her nails were newly done and sparkly.

"Yeah. Never ever again," I cringed.

"Mitch, you're coming to my house because I don't feel like driving you alllll the way back to school. I'm up for doing whatever you want when we get to the house, though. Daddy knows I'm bringing ya back."

**~ZZZZZ~**

I looked down at my phone.

Mikayla: Mitchie?

It was one word, but held so many different emotions. I didn't have anything to say back yet. I wasn't sure if I would figure out a good reply any time soon. I spoke suddenly, putting my elbows on the corners of Miley and Casey's car seats.

"Can we watch a ninja flick in your theatre?"


	5. Part V

XX, BB, A,B. I press the buttons rapidly on the Xbox controller in my hand. A vibration erupts through the controller as my ninja fighter releases a violent kick combo. I don't notice it at first, but my face has become a deep frown of concentration. My eyebrows are close together and for some reason my mouth is dry. There was no way I was going to lose this Kung Fu battle to the opposite ninja fighter on the left of the screen (aka Casey). It was his idea to toss the whole ninja movie idea and play his new Xbox 360 game instead. He took pleasure in whoopin my ass the first three times, but this round I was not going to lose. Or at least I hoped not.

_**Kick. Punch. Block. Block. **_

I tapped harder on the controller keys to no avail. Casey's character was on a much higher power level and landed a final blow to my ninja's head for the K.O. As embarrassing as it is to admit, I felt kind of sad that my poor little guy didn't stand a chance. His blood was technically on my hands…

"Yo, Mitchie. Snap out of it."

"Huh?" I said, looking at him confused.

"You were dazed for a second. You alright?"

"Yeah, great. Um, so how is the band coming along?" His face brightened up at the mention of music.

"It's awesome. We finally feel like we have the right sound, yanno? It's not too rock, but it's definitely not boy band. Just kinda…perfect."

"You sound so psyched. I'm really happy for you, Casey," I placed a light hand on his shoulder and he nodded in appreciation.

"Hey, so when are you going to sing over one of our songs, Mitchie?" He saw my gaze drop quickly and said, "Come on, your voice is so amazing. It would give something great to the second track that we're working on."

As hard as I tried not to, a deep blush crossed my cheeks. "You keep asking me and I keep dodging you, don't I?"

"You are guilty as charged." A smile played at the edge of his lips.

"Alright. I will. I promise. I'll record something with you guys when I get a break from school and everything," I said after a few long minutes. He seemed content and began shutting down the Xbox system.

"Hey, Mitchie." The call came from downstairs on the first floor. "Come here real quick," Miley yelled.

"Alright," I said and then looked to him, " Hey Casey, your sis is calling me, but thanks for keeping me company and hit me up if you need help putting touches on the bands album."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

I held the rail and jogged delicately down the stairs to the first floor. I heard the sound of chopping from the kitchen where I found Miley and her dad. Miley watched while her father chopped peppers expertly. He was a great guy and an impressive cook so it was easy to always throw him compliments.

"Smells great!" I said. He smiled warmly. Miley looked up at me.

"Mitch, Mikayla just pulled up in the driveway." Oh boy. I guess the whole not talking to her plan was not going to work out for as long as I formerly hoped it would.

"Come with?" I begged her.

"Uh uh. One thing I've learned is leave friends to figure out things on their own. Interfering just makes a mess." I noted that she used friends as a cover up for girlfriends because her dad was there. This girl really had my back at all times. She whispered "Good luck" to me as she walked me to the garage.

Mikayla began getting out of her car as I made my way over. She didn't look the way I expected her to look, which was upset, crying even. Though she took control a lot, whenever she lost control her soft core would stick out like a sore thumb. I loved her fragile moments when she would want me more than usual. She would need me more than usual and there was nothing better than being wanted and needed by her.

That was not the case this time. She didn't wear the fragile look. She looked blank and a little tired. I guessed by her tiny sniffles that she had cried a couple times, but her tears were done. She survived her fragile phase without me and for some reason it made me panic. Finally I had closed in on her. Neither one of us spoke for a few seconds. I reached my right hand out to her. She immediately flinched away from my touch and I couldn't help flinching in response.

"You didn't answer my texts." Mikayla crossed her arms protectively against her chest. Her eyes burned into mine.

"I know." I did know. I even turned off my phone at one point in fear that she would call.

"I needed you. You bailed on me. I get back to the room in tears and where are you? Coasting down the street with Miley. I told you I would sneak you out when my parents were busy." Mikayla's voice was low and accusing.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there."

Her jaw clenched as she looked away. "I don't want to be mad at you Mitchie," she said carefully, "I just want you to get in the car and come away with me for the rest of the day. We can go to the park, movies, mall, wherever. Please, just make up for missing being there for me this morning."

We stared into each others eyes.

"Okay." I got into the car.

________________________________________________________________________

We decided on going out to a local juice bar. I ordered a delicious banana and raspberry smoothie while she enjoyed a simple strawberry smoothie. We didn't talk very much when we were in line. I offered to pay but she insisted she would pay for herself. She was really throwing me some mixed signs. Eventually, I decided that not speaking at all was the safest route.

When we made it back to the car, we finished our drinks in silence. I wasn't sure if she was purposely being quiet to torture me or if she, like me, had no idea what to say. I knew it would be taking a huge risk but I had to try to soothe the tension somehow. I turned on the radio and let the sound of commercial ads fill the car. To my surprise, Mikayla put down her smoothie and turned to me.

"I'm not mad at you." I felt like she wanted to say more. I waited patiently to hear the rest but nothing else came. Instead she moved close to me and kissed my lips sweetly. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries. Despite my confusion about the situation, I moved in to make the kiss deeper. Our lips smacked over the sound of the radio. Something about the sound of our kisses turned me on and I found my hands running under her shirt. My touch was passionate and gentle. Mikayla broke away first.

"No, Mitchie. I need more," her voice was rough and just above a whisper, "I need you inside me fucking me like never before. Right. Now."


	6. Part VI

My mouth was open for a long time. I must have looked like a complete idiot. I closed my mouth slowly and looked down at my feet. As strange as it was, I felt kind of embarrassed by her request. Mikayla felt my unease and touched the corner of my ear. She knew it was one of my favorite spots. Neither one of us spoke and the car was silent again just as it had been for most of the morning.

I bit my lip very gently, "We are in a parking lot. Isn't it illegal or something?"

"Then," Mikayla said starting the car, "we can move to somewhere more private."

By more private, she meant in the empty parking lot behind the local burger place. I rolled my eyes.

"This is not what I meant."

"I know," She said unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing onto my lap.

Mikayla wasn't listening to me. Go figure. Whenever she got like this, it was hard to talk any sense into her. Instead, I decided to ride with her crazy idea. I lowered my seat back for more room. She smiled down as she realized I had given in. We wasted no time.

I reached up with one hand and pulled her lips to mine. I left out any tenderness I had and replaced it with hunger. Our kisses were rushed and sloppy. Her breathing had already become labored. Hands were everywhere. A fire was burning between my legs and I felt urgency sweep over me. I flipped Mikayla over almost effortlessly. She knew exactly what I wanted and switched positions with me. I tugged at her jean buttons and unzipped them quickly. A hand slipped inside her panties. My other hand pinched her breasts. And I fucked her just as she asked me to. My fingers plunged into her roughly and I pushed harder and harder each time until she was shouting. I used my thumb to rub her clit repeatedly. Moving my hand from her breasts, I grabbed a head full of her hair and yanked it back. Another shout escaped her but this time it sounded angry.

"Ow Mitch!"

I didn't look at her. I felt my own anger rising when I thought of what had happened this morning. My fingers worked faster as I felt her walls clench. I could hear my fingers sloshing around inside of her. She was so wet that I was sure we would be heading to a car wash soon to clean up the seats. Her wet smell filled the car. Mikayla reached for my pants, but I blocked her hands.

"Mitch…." She didn't get the rest out. She held her head back, eyes closed, and came.

Mikayla didn't talk to me after the car sex. She just cuddled up close until she came down from her high. You would expect to feel close to your girlfriend after you fuck her into a coma, right? Not so much. It felt…weird. In that moment I felt like there was no romantic relationship, just rough sex. I hurt her on purpose. That's really low, I know, but Mikayla needed to know that I was not there for her as a fuck buddy whenever she was upset. She always wants me to bang her when she is trying to escape from something.

I drove us back to school. The halls of our University were quiet as we walked hand-in-hand to our dorm room. Most people weren't around school on Sunday mornings. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to be. Parties, lovers houses, at home with the family, crashing at a friends place. Even the people who didn't leave campus slept in at least until 1pm.

When we got to the room, Mikayla finally spoke. Unfortunately, it sounded like she wanted to fight some more.

"What the hell was that, Mitchie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, that thing in the car," She said mockingly.

"I believe it's called sex, hunny," I retorted.

"Since when do you like that hardcore, hair pulling, shit?" Mikayla was right in my face now.

"Since when do you complain about getting any kind of sex?" Burn. I knew it would hurt her, but for some reason I didn't care.

"Fuck you." She pushed past me and pulled open the door.

"Where are you going?" I sighed tiredly. Drama queen wasn't even the right word for my girlfriend.

Tears threatened to pour as her strained voice said, "Out. Clearly we need some time apart to calm down. Don't call."

Her hair flipped gracefully as she turned and slammed the door. I stood there for a minute pouting. You remember those benefits to dating Mikayla I was talking about? This was not one of them.


	7. Part VII

It was nearly three am when Mikayla noisily entered our room. I could tell she was making the noise on purpose, hoping that it would wake me from comfortable sleep. Her dark form slugged its way over to her bed where she dropped her purse and removed her shoes. I really wanted to say something. Specifically something romantic and sexy that would make her jump in bed and cuddle with me. Yet there was a certain way about her body language that I read as "Don't you dare try talking to me". I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

When I woke up again the room was empty. I guessed Mikayla was out for a morning run or maybe breakfast….or maybe snuggled up next to one of those big, jerk, football guys that love to swarm her. I mean, yeah, they swarm all the girls including me but I often ignore them. She loved the attention though and it always made me wonder what she was thinking. I sighed and got out of bed, "If only I had telepathic powers for a day".

Today's a class day. Monday's are one of my busiest days because I have three back to back classes, choir rehearsal, and then drama club. Did I mention it's also my work out day? Mikayla and I usually ran together but I don't actually NEED anyone to run with me. There was no way I was going to let this fight get under my skin. It was a pointless fight and we were both wrong. If she wants to kick and bitch, fine, but me? I've been through a couple of relationships and it's all the same. Love will cut you into a million pieces if you let it. I'm fighting back.

One way to fight the sorrows acquainted with love? Music! I showered quickly and placed my Ipod on my Ihome as I dressed. The Black Eyed Peas thumped through the speakers and I couldn't help singing along. The music was so loud that I could just barely hear the phone ringing from my dresser. The screen showed it was mom.

"Hulllo?" She hated when I answered the phone like that. "Shut up, just shut up, shut up," the radio sang behind me.

"H-Hi. Honey, you know I don't like that and what is the noise? It's 9 am! Students are sleeping, you have to be considerate."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," I said, fixing the volume, "All good now? What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that you that I love you. You didn't call me last night and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Aw, you're a sweetheart mom. I'm fine. It's been getting…busy. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just checking in. Oh, and before I forget, that boy, Casey, called last night. Something about you singing for his band. I didn't know you were in a band, honey, good for you."

"Um, thanks mom. I guess."

"Alright, your little sister just woke up. Today is her My Little Princess pageant. Have a good day, be safe, call me later. Kisses. Give kisses to Mikayla too."

I closed my phone slowly. It was going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Rigton park was only 5 minutes from the campus and it was a common hang out for most of us students. My white running shoes were tightly secured on my feet. I wore red short shorts and a white tank top. My hair was pulled in a tight ponytail, though I left two long bangs out. Not exactly what I would call looking hot, but I didn't really care.

I took two laps around the Rigton pond before slowing down to a relaxed walk. Hands on my hips, I made my way over to my favorite spot on the hill. As I walked, I noticed a young women ahead of me about 10 paces. She was tan, thin, and about my height with dark hair in a pony tail. She was looking up at the hill I was headed for. I followed her gaze and noticed a man walking toward her with a small dog on a leash. I figured right away they were together.

"What are you doing?" His voice boomed.

"What do you mean? I just took a walk." She sounded surprised

"Yeah right. You're lying."

"What the hell? What are you talking about. You took the dog to go take a crap so I walked around the pond."

"You're such a freakin liar. I didn't see you walking around shit." By now he was right in her face. I couldn't help wanting to finish watching the fight go down but by now I had reached the bottom of the hill where they stood. There was a bench a few steps from them but knew that would be too obvious. Instead I made my way to the top of the hill, pretending to be enjoying the view.

I looked down on them, watching the intensity grow between the couple who were now full on shouting at each other. Their small dog barked around their feet. The girl continued to defend herself while her boyfriend accused her again of being a liar. It seemed to me that the girl must have been unfaithful to him at some point to make him act like such an asshole.

I began to feel like an intruder on their fight and decided it was time to leave. Then something I didn't expect happened. He cocked his arm back quickly, opened his hand, and slapped her square across the face. She was just as shocked as I was and cried out as the blow was struck. My eyes were big as I watched him extend his hand to her throat. I was running down to them faster than I thought possible.

"Hey!" I screamed like a mad woman. "Hey, hey hey!!!"

He didn't even look at me until the third "hey". His hand still tight around her neck. The girl didn't look at me. "What?" He snarled.

"Y-Your dog. I th-think your dog is drowning." My voice was shaky just like my hands as I pointed in the direction of the water. In the midst of their fight the guy had let go of the leash. Seeming to find his pet more important, he threw the girl to the ground and ran out into the pond. My mouth hung open as I watched the girl gasp for breath.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Let me help you up," I said desperately.

"I'm okay. Thanks. He better save that fuckin dog because that's the last thing that even keeps me linked to that fucker."

I'm not sure why, but I laughed at her reply. It wasn't a big laugh, but it was enough to make her smile a little too.

"You are a bitch. Don't even think about coming back to the house," yelled to her as he exited the water with the whining dog in his arms. He stomped off as I helped the girl up.

"I'm a mess." she admitted.

"Do you live around here? Do you think you might want to go to the hospital or something?"

"No, no. No hospitals and I go to school up the street."

"Good. Me too. I didn't bring my car, sorry. Do you think you'll be okay walking back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Really."

________________________________________________________________________________________

The girl, who I found out was named Bree, seemed better after I got her some band aids and an icepack. It's funny how we have never seen each other after these months of being on the same campus. We talked for a little while in my room about anything but her boyfriend or what happened. I wanted to ask so many questions about him. I wanted to make sure it wasn't going to happen to her again, but I knew me pussing her to tell someone would only upset her. She's a real sweetheart. After about an hour she announced that she had to get going and thanked me for everything.

Fifteen minutes later Mikayla burst through the door. There was no stubborn look or annoyance in her eye, just care. Wrapping her arms around me roughly, she kissed my cheeks repeatedly. I couldn't help myself from making a WTF face.

"Are you okay? Are you injured? Are you scared? Babe? I can't believe this happened. Are you okay?" She spoke so fast that I wasn't sure it was English. Though my heart jumped at the sound of "babe".

"Yeah, Mikayla, I'm fine. What? How do you know about it?"

"It's like campus news. I was in class when I heard you got mugged in the park but that you fought back and the guy had a knife and something about a dog!" She rambled.

"Baby, baby. Woah. Nothing like that happened. Yes there was a fight but some guy was beating on his girlfriend and I tried to stop it. Then his dog was drowning…" I stopped talking as Mikayla kissed my lips hard.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Mitchie," her head pressed against my collarbone. "Let's forgive… and forget… all that craziness that we were fighting about, okay?" She said in between kisses.

"I missed my classes today," I said stupidly.

"You did?" She said, shocked.

"Yep."

"You never miss ANY classes. Sounds like a cause for celebration," She said as her finger ran across my belly button.

"What about your classes?" I smirked.

"What classes?" and with that my shirt was over my head and on the floor. "I say we take another stab at that thing we were doing in the car, hmm?" Mikayla loves a good scare. It has always excited her. Turned her on even. Just one of many benefits.

**I love reading reviews. Thank you to everyone who reads the story and leaves me comments. It's what I rely on as reason to keep the story updated. =) Put a smile on my face by supporting Mikayla/Mitchie and leaving a review if you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Part VIII

**Warning: This chapter pushes the T rating some with sexual references. Nothing that bad, but better safe than sorry. Originally this was a very M chapter but I cut it down. The next chapter will ALSO contain a warning about sexual content. However, the next chapter will be based on the amount of reviews Just One of Many gets in the next week or so. More reviews, more Mitchie/Mikayla smutty goodness (lol) in Part IX.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

Wet kisses and moans filled the room. We've been making out for a solid half hour without any signs of stopping. My girlfriends legs were around my waist, her back pressed against the door. My hands palmed her ass as I tried to keep her balanced. She broke away from my lips and I looked up to see what could possibly be important enough to interrupt our kiss.

"I'm going to acting classes." Her eyes were still a little droopy from the ecstasy of the lip-lock.

"I know," I frowned. "It's what you want, though, right?"

"It was, yeah. Right now there is so much other stuff on my plate. I'm not sure I can put my best into my acting classes if I'm freaking out about all this other stuff." Her arms came up to my shoulders and her fingers linked behind my neck.

I heard a thick layer of stress and doubt in her words. She was such a control freak sometimes. Whenever she lost her sense of complete control, she would act like the world was going to cave in. At times I got sick of having to milk her ego, but most of the time my heart would ache for my beautiful princess.

I leaned my forehead just below her chin, the closest part of her body exposed to me, and kissed her chest softly. "You will be fine, I promise you. Have you watched the tapes of the school plays you've been in? What about that commercial you did when you were small? It was such a huge hit, Mik, and those directors loved you. You're a natural, sexy." I added the last part in hopes of putting her back in the mood.

"You think so?"

"Undoubtedly," I said with confidence.

"To the bed?" I loved this girl.

My shirt had been off for the past half hour and I figured it was time that Mikayla's shirt disappear as well. She didn't complain when I unhooked her bra along with her tight shirt. Slowly, I pushed her back until she lay below me. I placed my knee between her legs and calmly rocked it against her center. Mikayla sucked in air and bit her lip at my tease. My hands found her hands above her head as I continued the motion. The pressure was hitting her just right because she began to dance her hips against my leg. As she pushed harder, I pushed back with more force, knowing this wasn't enough for her.

"You're killing me." Her voice was a whisper. A deep, lusty whisper that made me more wet than it probably should have.

"It's not nice being teased, is it? I whispered back with my own lust lingering on my words.

"You feel really good." Mikayla's eyes closed.

Then I had a thought.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. My lusty voice taking a curious tone.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and confusion as I took my knee away.

"Yes or no?"

"Of course. Now get back here and finish the job. You can't leave me this hot and heavy."She giggled but I could tell she was serious.

"Welllll, if you trust me," I got out of bed and reached behind my lamp stool, "then you wouldn't mind trying something new?" I said it as a question though I meant it as a

sexy statement.

Mikayla's mouth dropped and I inwardly chuckled to myself. She wasn't surprised very often, but any time she was it was worth the look on her face. We have never actually mentioned the use of toys in our relationship. I mean, neither of us consider ourselves as lez's, just lovers. I didn't take lesbian 101, but I was watching The L Word last week and it seemed like strap-ons were well used.

"I dunno Mitchie." Was that fear in her voice? Hmm, that's new.

"Is it that you think I'll hurt you? You know I would never-"

"No. I know you won't intentionally hurt me, but its…big. Not to mention its kinda strange."

"You think so?" I said examining the straps.

"Mitchie, it's purple!"

"I know and you love purple! I thought getting the real looking one would creep you out. Listen," I sat down beside Mikayla with the strap-on on my left side away from her, "I think its kinda strange too. No worries. I had no intentions on convincing you. I was curious to see if you were into that sort of thing because sometimes I feel like I can't give you enough." I found myself getting frustrated with my confession. It was weird admitting that you basically wish you had a cock to please your girlfriend.

"So…you want to be fully inside me?" She inquired thoughtfully. I found myself embarrassed by her bluntness so I only nodded.

Mikayla stood still for a long moment. I was looking down at our shirts on the carpet for what felt like 5 minutes. The bed shifted slightly as Mikayla got up and stood in front of me. Her standing and me sitting equaled her boobs directly at my eye level. I focused on her tan bellybutton instead. She followed my eyes and delicately traced over her tight stomach with her fingers. Then, as if she could hear my thoughts, she moved her hands down to the button of her jeans. The sound of her zipper made my jaw clench in anticipation. The way Mikayla peeled down her jeans made my groin so tight that I was forced to cross my legs. She was wearing pink panties. Very familiar looking pink panties….my panties! The sight of my tiny cloth on her turned me on to a new height.

She paused and looked at me blankly for a minute. I stared back at her, still in my own daze. It took me a good while to realize what she was getting at. She wanted me to get "strapped in". Quickly I got to my feet and pulled off my own jeans. We were turned away from each other as we individually got prepared for the task at hand. One by one I fit my legs into the toy and tried to get a general feel for it. I had only put it on once when I was alone, but felt absolutely ridiculous. I had to make Mikayla believe I was a natural.

The sun covered the sky with a blanket of yellow and orange, indicating that sundown was coming fast. I glanced over my shoulder past Mikayla to make sure the shades were down enough to keep our privacy.

"I'm ready," Mikayla said nervously.

"Me too. Lie down."


	9. Part IX

**The story has been upgraded to M. I didn't really want to move it from the T rating, but readers wanted more steaminess between Mitchie & Mikayla. I did some smut for you, hope you all like it. Read, Enjoy, Review!!! **

Kisses. They were comfortable and warm. Slow, relaxed kisses were the best way to start, I decided. Mikayla lay beneath me, kissing my lips just as tenderly as I was kissing hers. I knew that if she had any doubts, she would break our kiss and tell me. I was kind of actually hoping she would complain. My brain went into overdrive. My hands began to shake a little at the thought of what we were about to do.

Mikayla then broke the kiss. I looked into her eyes, waiting for her to come to her senses and tell me this was stupid. Instead she said simply, "I love you, Mitchie."

I melted. I felt my heart drop in such a big way that I took in a large breath. It was so beautiful the way she had said it. We've said it dozens of times, but there was dedication and trust in this one. We smiled wide at each other.

Kissing her nose I said, "I know. I love you more."

Before she had time to argue with me over it, I scooted down to her tan belly. It smelled like the flowery lotion from the mall she bought last week. As I took in the smell I remembered our outfits, our moods, our friends, and our sneaked kisses every now and then from that day. It was amazing the images one smell could make you recall. I smiled at the memories as I kissed a figure 8 around her stomach. She sighed a satisfied sigh when I finally nibbled at her belly button.

Mikayla's hands began to peel off her lime green panties. "Eager much?" I teased.

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her.

"You are such a goon," she laughed, "We are supposed to be having sex and you're acting silly."

"No one said it had to be straight faced and awkward, baby." My words were the last heard for a couple minutes as I helped her pull the panties off. I threw them to my desk where I was supposed to be studying for my Math exam.

Slowly, but surely Mikayla opened her legs enough for me to slide between. Starting from the top of her knee I kissed and licked my way to her center. She squirmed under my slow, torturous kisses. Mikalya hummed lightly in pleasure. I skimmed over her wetness and kissed her opposite thigh. Her hips thrust a little, indicating she was ready.

I think she was talking about the toy, but I couldn't help myself and put my lips right where she was wanting the most attention. My tongue dove in hungrily and I sucked at the next thing my mouth captured. Mikayla moaned loudly, apparently expecting the stiff dildo but instead getting my soft tongue. I licked her clit twice more before finding enough control to pull away.

With no hesitation I was on my knees. I used some of Mikayla's juice to make the toy wet. My eyes were glued to her center as I inched my way closer. My hands were firmly on her knees.

"Baby, try to look at me, okay?" I used the softest voice I could manage.

"Mmhm," She managed to say as her eyes opened a crack.

Looking into Mikayla's eyes I used one hand to direct the purple toy into her. She bit her lip hard and I froze. I took two breaths and then pushed a little further.

"Uhm." Something about her moan turned me on. It was like a reward. If there is one thing I enjoy, it's getting rewards. I pulled out gently and then pushed back with just as much ease. As we got into a sloppy rhythm I felt the straps and dildo rub against my own center. It wasn't long before I wanted more and more. I pressed into Mikayla faster, my hands grabbed onto her waist. Mikayla's hips danced on the toy wildly and she put her hands on her chest, pinching her nipples.

My own moans escaped my lips and quickly became strange, erotic groans. Mikayla's screams became a pitch higher and I knew she was going to cum very soon. "I'm gonna cum. Take it out. Take it out," she said breathlessly.

I didn't get what she meant at first. She always comes around my fingers so I didn't see the big deal with coming on the purple strap-on. Still, I obeyed her wishes and pulled out slowly, not to hurt her. Mikayla came like an explosion. She sat up straight, rubbing at her own clit rapidly, eyes closed, and moaning the sexiest string of moans I've ever heard. Then, like a water sprinkler, she released. It was the only time I've seen her squirt. I'm glad my mouth wasn't open.

Wiping, the juices from my arm I said ,"Mik, I had no idea you squirt."

"Shut. Up." Her voice trembled along with the rest of her body.

"You are amazing. Do you know that?" I said, getting us a towel and cleaning her off. "For now I am going to put away our new friend." I stepped out of the strap-on and put it away before climbing next to Mikayla. "And then I am going to cuddle with you until you fall asleep."

She held me tightly, tracing patterns on my arms until I was covered with goose bumps from head to toe. Mikayla hummed an unfamiliar song in my ear. I had promised to cuddle until she fell asleep, but her delicate voice and even more delicate touches put me into a soundless slumber. Just one of many benefits.


	10. Part X

**Just a side note: I switched up Miley's brother's name for the sake of not getting into trouble with the people in charge of the FanFic forum. Also so that you have some sort of idea, Bree looks similar to Jordana Brewster (Fast and the Furious).**

The sound of light percussion and a stream of piano notes filled the room. I felt like I was swimming in the music as it swayed my body like ocean waves. My eyes were closed while I moved in a small circle. Then, without a warning, the piano dropped out and the percussion boomed louder by itself. A new techno electronic beat bounced into the mix and I couldn't help but smile at how amazing it not only sounded…but felt.

"Casey! This has to be an automatic hit. If this doesn't get the band out of the garage and onto a stage, I don't know what this world has come to."

He smiled at me from his tall, cushiony chair that he dubbed the "Producer Chair". His dark hair lay over one of his eyes and he shook his head to move it out of his face. "So, will you do it?"

"I'm here aren't I," I answered back evenly.

"Ooo la la, Mitchie brought her A game today."

"Is that "A" for awesomeness?" I challenged.

"Nope. Attitude!" I slapped his shoulder as I walked past him to walk into the huge booth. Miley's dad being filthy rich always it its perks.

I made my way to the middle of the sound booth where the microphone stood illuminated by one spot light. I wondered why there would be a spot light on the mic when I took my place behind it, shaking slightly. Singing in showers was my thing. I always felt comfortable. Free to sing as loud as I wanted to. More importantly, I was able to sing HOW I wanted to. Anytime in the past that I've tried singing with Miley in the studio there was so much nit picking by her dad and producers that it became too much hassle for me.

I'm older now, though. I can handle criticism. I'm ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey turned a right into the parking lot of a tall business building. We were listening to the raw mix of the song we had just finished recording, "Sugar Electric Love". My voice blared through the speakers and I had to admit…I sounded good. Casey made no effort in hiding his excitement over the whole thing. His honesty had to be his best quality.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going. Mikayla's lessons should be over now. I had a fantastic time. You're the best as always," I said as I made my way out of the car. My voice had a sing song tone seeing that I was still in a melodious mood, "I'm sure I'll see you soon. Love ya. Bye!" I closed the door and made my way to the front revolving doors.

The women at the shiny front desk smiled a tight smile at me. I could tell she was having one of those days where you smile though its fake. I made an attempt to fake a smile back. The elevator dinged and opened as I came near. I tapped "7" a couple times as if pushing it more than once would make it go faster. I noticed a small brown skinned boy standing to one corner. He was the cutest thing. His eyes were warm and friendly when he looked up at me curiously. I looked back and passed him a tiny smile and wink.

Floor 7 was a large room home to all the local aspiring acting students. When I walked out of the elevator, I quickly looked around for MY aspiring acting student. Mikayla was chatting with a thin girl with spiky black hair. They seemed so into their conversation that I decided to wait a few more minutes before interrupting. Cold hands suddenly covered my eyes. I latched my own hands over them, trying to pry them off.

"Umm," I said awkwardly. As if that was the magic password, the hands removed themselves from my eyes and I could see Mikayla again across the room still engaged in her conversation. I spun on my heel to find that it was Bree. Her eyes giving me a mischievously guilty look. She hugged me before I could properly hit her for scaring me.

"What's up girly?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for a friend."

"Oh? Haha, you're not into acting? When I seen you just now I wasn't surprised. Seems like your kind of place."

"Meaning?" I laughed.

"I dunno. Artsy. Deep in emotion." Her eyes darted from side to side as she explained.

"Hmm. Well you're here. Doesn't that make you artsy and deep too?" I wagged my finger.

"Me?" She raised her right eyebrow. "No. No, this is my cousin's thing. I'm picking him up. He's all about acting, music, dance. He's actually very good at all of it too. Has some serious vocals. I have nothing on that kid."

"You sing?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe."

"Are you any good?" I ventured.

Bree paused, her sharp angled face remaining serious and yet still taunting. Her lips pursed a little and she said in maybe one of the sexiest ways I've heard anyone say the words,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She was gone before I could come up with a good enough come back. I laughed lightly to myself. I had to give it to the girl, she was too smooth for words. Most of all I was glad to see she was doing better. We still had yet to talk about the park incident, but from what I had heard around campus, she was no longer dating the creep who tried hitting her. I definitely preferred seeing her cool and happy. I would have to get her to teach me how to be all mysterious so that I could use it like a Jedi mind trick on Mikayla. As soon as Mikayla jumped into my thoughts, she also jumped into my arms. Her hair was that sweet smell that always drives me crazy and I couldn't help but melt into her.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"It wasn't too bad. I was with Casey today, laying down a track or two. Lot of fun actually."

"Sounds like a good time." She let go of me and we walked into the closest elevator.

"It was," I said sneaking her a kiss on the hand. "I missed you."

Mikayla blew me an air kiss. I had to keep myself from pressing her against the silver door and returning the gesture fully.

"I've got something for you." Mikayla said after a few moments of silence. I turned to her. "But I don't think I'm going to tell you now," She finished. My mouth dropped in shock at her tease. She was utterly unfair.

"What?! Not gonna tell me? That's low, Mik. Real low."

"I know, I'm good."

"Tell me," I begged.

"No."

"Please."

"Uh uh." She was looking up at the elevator numbers light up as we descended.

"Please," I tried again. ".." I got very close to her ear so that only she could hear me. "I won't do that thing with my tongue if you don't tell me."

Her eyes widened at my audacity to even mention the tongue thing in public even if it was a whisper. She gave me an evil death stare, daring me to speak of the tongue thing again. I wasn't afraid though. I wasn't cracking under her evil look. Seeing that she needed more convincing, I opened my mouth as if I were going to say it again, louder. Her hand was over my mouth in seconds. Her eyes sharp with a mix of anger and defeat.

"Fine, ugh!" She muttered. I smiled smugly, waiting. "Tickets. I bought you front row Paramore tickets."

Apparently, I didn't see that coming because I was jumping all over her even after the elevator hit the first floor and everyone else had stepped out. I held Mikayla to me in a massive bear hug that I knew was taking her breath away but I didn't care. It was official, she was the most kickass girlfriend ever. I've loved Paramore for what seems like forever though I have only seen them perform once. I didn't really think it counted because I was so far in the back that I could just barely hear the instruments, never mind the vocals. Front row tickets were unbelievable. Once we got into Mikayla's car in the parking lot, I kissed her energetically until she finally said, "Okay, okay, is it all good for me to drive now?"

My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at my eagerness. "Sorry. Yeah, you can drive now. I just freakin love you. So much."

"Yeah, yeah. I bet." She said, but she interlaced our fingers to let me know she was joking. Cloud nine had never felt so good.


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I have made a new chapter for Just One Of Many, however, I'm leaving it up to the readers to decide whether or not I post it. The reason I say this is because the chapter is taking Mikayla and Michie into more complicated situations (something I wanted to avoid) and the use of more characters. The original purpose of the story was to make a collection of scenes with Mikayla/Mitchie love and no angst(like cheating, drugs, death), but this chapter will knock that simple plot out of place.

Anyway =) , after all my blabbing, leave me a comment and tell me what you think. End the story or take a risk and bring on the drama?

Hot-T17


	12. Part XI

**Okay so this is the chapter from my back pocket. Hope you all like it. **

**Tommy is based off of Taylor Lautner. I do not know Taylor and therefore my character Tommy is not a representation of Taylor's personality (just his hot looks, lol). **

**Oh and be sure to check out the wallpaper I made for the story on my profile pic!!**

**~ZZZZZZ~**

My phone vibrated on top of my dresser. I looked over at it before looking down at Bree's head between my legs. She sat on the floor while I sat on my bed, braiding her bone straight hair in a complicated design. I was almost done with the last bit.

"You can get it, I don't mind," Bree said, her brown eyes looking up at me.

I swung my leg over her head and grabbed my phone. It looked like Miley had sent me a text. A weird text.

Miley: You're in love with Casey?

"WTF?!"I typed back furiously.

Miley: Are you?

"No. Of course not. What are you talking about?"

Miley: Call me.

Oh, I was going to do more than call her. I dialed her number with little effort and heard her voice on the other line after the first ring.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Miles. I'm the farthest thing from in love with your brother." I noticed Bree pass me a curious look and I self-consciously blushed.

"Then why did he tell me that you said you are?"

"I don't know. He's clearly delusional."

"He said you told him you loved him." Then it hit me. He dropped me off last week when I went to go see Mikayla. On the way out of the car….I mentioned love. But it was merely a sister to brother love. I think I even said "love ya" to indicate that it was not "I love you". I groaned in annoyance.

"Miley, I think I know what he's talking about. It's not what you think."

"Uh huh, I'm sure Mitchie. Look, Casey falls hard. He always chases the girls he can't have. Don't play with his emotions."

"It's nothing like that." I pleaded.

"Work it out, Mitchie. You really need to work it out, like now."

What was in Miley's tea this morning? She was chopping me down like an oak tree without letting me even explain what had really happened. I liked my lips and got ready to defend myself but Miley seemed to have other plans.

"Just do the right thing, okay?" she said a little more softly, sounding like the Miley I knew. "Look, I gotta go. We'll talk later." The call ended.

I made no effort to hide the look of surprise and confusion on my face. Bree was now looking up at me questioningly. My right hand was frozen over my mouth as if I were too shocked by the situation that I didn't want to repeat it.

"Are you…okay, Mitchie?" Bree got up to stand beside me.

I didn't get a chance to answer. Mikayla burst through the door excitedly. There were shopping bags in her hands and the smile that she wore was unmistakable.

"I GOT IT. I got the part. Me!" She made her way over to me, throwing her arms around me and kissing my cheeks.

My emotions were so thrown from the Miley and Casey drama that I had to sort of fake a smile to keep from frowning. Mikayla had been working at auditioning for the winter theatre performance that was soon to begin production. She must have beat out one hundred other girls that I know were dying for the lead role. My hands wrapped around her tightly as she bounced around in my arms. Bree wore a large smile but stood back a bit.

"Oh, guess who got the lead opposite role?? Tommy!"

I swallowed hard. Tommy, himself, was not one of my favorite people. He made it no secret that he was VERY attracted to Mikayla. I mean, he is a good looking guy and can be sweet but he relies way too much on his jock behavior to find girls. Especially my girl. Even worse? Mikayla tried to seem nonchalant around him, but I knew she must secretly crush on him. Since when did he become the sensitive acting type?

"That's great, Mik," I said hurriedly, trying to change the subject. "Hey, I'm just finishing up on Bree's hair. You can tell me more about Tommy later." I moved past Mikayla and motioned for Bree to sit back on the floor.

"What are you getting your hair all pretty for, anyway?"

Bree smiled a crooked smile as if it were a secret and said, "Tommy, actually."

Mikayla's mouth dropped at the same time as mine did. What was up with these girls? Why was everyone Tommy crazy?! He was only one guy and yet had all these girls tripping all over him. I wouldn't mind if he stuck to charming the bimbo cheerleaders but why my girlfriend and new friend? I didn't even think Bree was into the Tommy type, whatever that meant.

"Lucky you," Mikayla said politely. I could tell it had a bit of loathing under it. I have known this girl for so long that maybe I was the only one who could catch her hidden sarcasm. The jealous girlfriend in me was dying to take charge, but because Bree was there I decided it was better not to out us. Instead I said, "What do you two think I should wear to the concert?"

"I have a bit of bad news, Mitch." Mikayla said to me sweetly.

"Oh no."

"Rehearsals. I have a big rehearsal the night of Paramore, hun. I swear I tried to get out of it. I was sort of unsuccessful, but hey! On the way home I was thinking that Bree could take my place just this once."

"I would love to. Really." Bree's face was now just as bright and enthusiastic as Mikayla's.

I looked between the two of them before finally blowing out a puff of hot air. "Yeah, okay."


	13. Part XII

**The Dane Cook material is his, not mine, though he is in fact a silly bitch =)**

"Women, you are mental terrorists. You are Brain Ninja's. You know how to get in there with you katana and just cut us. Then disappear into the night!" Dane Cook's voice echoed through my headphones as I tried to finish up the rest of my homework. I really hated Psychology. There was just too much thinking and analyzing to keep me from being interested. It was my own little tradition to listen to comedians when doing homework for a class I loathed because it made the task more, well, bearable.

Across from me, sprawled on top of her bed was Mikayla. Her eyes closed and her face a mask of peace. She wore a loose fitting night tee and shorts with her hair pulled up tightly in a ponytail. She made small hums in her sleep that made me want to forget that I was mad at her. Yet the sound of her voice was on repeat in my head. "Tommy plays a great leading role. He said he think's my acting is going to take me far. Did you know he drives a Jaguar?" Blah blah blah. Damn me and my flirty girlfriend and her fascination with fast sport cars!

My lamp was the only light in the room besides my laptop resting beside me on the bed. The yellowish orange lamplight gave Mikayla's skin one of the most beautiful glows I think I have ever seen. Her skin appeared a golden tan color and her face looked like that of an angel. I found myself looking at her for a long time before Dane's voice brought me back to reality.

"Dane Cook's a silly bitch," I chuckled to myself. I nearly screamed when I heard pebbles hit our window. Torn between fear and curiosity I hastily made my way over to the window, looking quickly from left to right. I saw nothing but a dark empty lawn. Looking down, my eyes finally fell on my trouble maker. Bree looked up at me with a toothy grin. Her hair no longer had the braids that I had spent the whole day braiding for her. It was long and straight around her face. Her black V neck and tight black pants made her look as stealthy as a spy. Or ninja. Damn it, she was cool.

As I stared down at her she looked back up at me with such confidence as if she wasn't being all mysterious outside my window in the middle of the night. I didn't want to wake my sleeping lover so I made a "wtf?" face. Bree only shrugged nonchalantly and motioned with one hand to come down. She had my attention, that's for sure. I backed away from the window, closed my laptop, and put on some sneakers. Creeping up on Mikayla, I pecked her lips sweetly and whispered "I love you". To my surprise, she smiled a little in her sleep. I had to give her another kiss before my legs would let me move.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's Memories (Flashback)**

Mikayla was running around the big field of our high school. I chased her for a solid fifteen minutes. She was quick. Any time I got close, her long hair would whip me in my face before she sped up out of my grip.

"Mickey, come on. I'm going to be late for the bus!"

"So what, I will drive you." The wild look over her shoulder was electric. My cell phone was practically glued to her hand.

"You know what happened last time. I have a major test to study for." This made Mikayla stop mid run.

"So you're saying you would rather study than spend the night kissing me?" Her face was beyond shocked. As I caught up to where she stood, I didn't stop. Instead I headed right for her. I tackled her and we fell to the grass. She laughed a little but then straightened out again at the situation.

"Don't you love me?" Her voice was small and embarrassed at her own weakness.

I rolled on top of her so I could look down directly into her eyes. She looked up at me and I saw the shadow of a lost heart. Someone must have hurt her to make her so afraid of not having my love.

"Listen, I love you more than I even thought possible. You make me feel better than any one I have ever met. That's why I have to study. If we are going to be soul mates, we should start crackin on college applications and passing our classes so we can be in school together."

That had been enough for her. She kissed at my chin and smiled when I reached down to steal my phone back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?" I said trying to sound indifferent.

"Nothing. You?" Her voice was some how more indifferent than mine.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out why you have me outside in the dark."

"Hop in the car. Come for a ride with me." She smirked.

"That sounds just as bad as a stranger asking for candy, Bree." My eyebrows were raised and my hands rested on my hips.

"You are ridiculous," she laughed. "I came all the way to see you."

"Missed me already, huh?"

"Yes. Now get in." Her hair flipped as she whipped around to get into the drivers seat.

We didn't talk for a while. I could sense the tenseness in Bree's movements. Her driving was sharp and a bit too fast for the speed limit. My face must have looked like hell because she looked over at me with concern.

"Are you okay over there? Am I going to fast? Shit, I'm sorry, Mitchie. I was in my own head for a minute." Bree slowed to a suitable speed.

"What's up? You're acting kind of off." I shifted sideways in the seat.

"It's just been a long night for me." She said, turning onto a suburban street.

"Oh. Date didn't go so well then?" I said cautiously.

"Haha," it was a very bitter laugh. "No it went fine. He was fine. Everything was fine. He is not the guy for me though."

"Can I ask why?" I had my own personal reasons for getting all the dirt on .

"I've dated every kind of guy there is, Mitchie. They are generally the same idea in different bodies. Tommy didn't…stand out. Sweet kid, really, but I know at the end of the day, we would have nothing in common." Bree paused, lost in her own thoughts before softly admitting, "I miss him. My ex, that is. Don't get me wrong, I don't miss the controlling boyfriend part but I miss the guy before all that. When we were best friends."

I was dying to ask her about the one thing in particular, but the car came to a gentle stop and I looked around. We were surrounded by houses. I turned to see Bree staring intently at one house.

"We lived together for a solid year." That was all she could get out before my eyes caught a glimpse of the window on the second floor. The tall dark guy I remembered from the park sat comfortably on a couch. An extremely underdressed Latin girl stood in front of him. The seductive look was unmistakable.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Bree was looking forward at the road. Her lips made a thin line.

"Yes."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rainbow Jimmies are delicious. I licked at the Vanilla ice cream threatening to drip down my hand. Something about dairy treats in the early a.m. made everything seem better. I mean, poor Bree just saw her ex with someone new and she was eating her Sunday like a happy 5th grader. As for me, I had to deal with the Casey mess ASAP and yet, at that moment I could care less.

"Do you think you would want to come over to my family's house?" She asked, looking at me in the eyes warmly. "It's kind of late to be out driving around here." Bree gestured with her hand the dark houses with bars on the windows. We were far from the suburban streets and even further from campus.

"Isn't it late for me to be visiting? Won't I be in the way…and sort of out of place?" My voice nervous.

"No, they never sleep. Brazilians can stay up forever as long as there is soccer on and cool drinks in the fridge." Her eyes sparkled and danced. "Come on, please?"


	14. Part XIII

"Don't look so scared, Mitch. They are going to love you." I tried to find comfort in Bree's words as we walked up the stairs of her house. The lights were on in almost every room and I could hear the distant sound of music. I knew there was nothing to be afraid of and yet, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Bree didn't have to unlock the front door. It swung open as we approached and a tall woman in an apron stood on the opposite side. Her hair was in a tight bun and she wore a big smile. "Hey, look who finally came home. Oh and looks like a friend. Hi, I'm Cecilia, Bree's mamã. Permanece o noite Bree (Is she staying the night, Bree)? Ah, well come in. Foods on the stove."

Immediately I picked up on the honest heart of Bree's mother. She presented herself with such kindness that it was hard not to smile back at her. I looked over at Bree who had a horrified look on her face. Her eyes met mine and narrowed when she realized I was laughing at her. Together we walked past Cecilia. I looked around and admired all the vases, pictures, ornaments, and portraits that filled the house. Each one beautifully designed and painted. Straight ahead was a white tiled kitchen. On my right I noticed a few men in the living room intently staring at a television and speaking very fast.

"Those are my cousins and uncles. They are the crazy soccer Brazilians I was talking about." As they heard soccer being mentioned, they all looked over at us. I gave a short wave. Bree pushed the small of my back and directed me through the kitchen. The kitchen was the source of the music that I had been hearing. Bree turned the knob down as we passed which was followed by a collective "HEYYYYY!!" from the soccer men.

At last we made it to what I assumed was her room. It was fairly normal sized and kind of serene. I could tell she wasn't a fashion freak to the point where she wanted everything to match perfectly, like my girlfriend, but the room was still appealing. Her walls had cute posters and a couple of half naked men that seemed to be staring at you from every angle of the room. I focused on the back of Bree's head instead.

"Welcome, welcome, to my humble abode!" She bellowed.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you funny," I said sarcastically.

"Here, sit down." Bree pointed to the green futon beside me. As I sat, she made her way over to her closet.

"So I have no idea what you want to wear. I hadn't even thought of the fact that you have no clothes to sleep in. We are similar in size though. Does it matter what I pick out for you or do you want to choose?"

"No biggie to me." My eyes were still scanning over every detail of her room.

"Mmkay…try these," She threw a pink old navy shirt and shorts my way.

I held the clothes in my hands and looked up at her. "Can I ask you something?"

She stiffened a little. "It depends."

"Well, it's personal so it's totally up to you to answer or not. I'm just wondering and want you to be comfortable and-"

"Mitchie, just ask!"

"Howareyoustillinlovewithhim." I spit out the words as if I were expecting a bomb to blow up.

"…what?" Bree was now on her bed, across from me. She sat Indian style and she was pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

I took a quick breath and felt a flush in my cheeks at having to repeat the question. "I, um, said how are you still in love with him?"

She liked her lips once, took a deep breath, and scratched a little at her forehead. Watching the awkwardness and stress build in her gestures I immediately wished I hadn't spoke. "I can't believe I said that. Look, I'm really sorry. It's none of my business, Bree."

"No, no, you just," She cleared her throat, "surprised me is all. I'm not really sure how to answer that. I wonder the same thing all the time. I guess in a nutshell, I'm not."

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"I'm not in love with him. I was interested in him. Then I fell in lust. Not love. It was like a drug and I wanted more and more even though I gained nothing."

"But he hit you! I was right there. Bam! Just like that."

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked too. It's never happened to me before." I felt a little guilty and stupid as she spoke. In my head I had envisioned for months that her ex had hit her tons of times and she was just too trapped to leave. What they say about assuming is right because I felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. I did what I had to do and dropped his ass like hotcakes. I'm just looking for what you and Mikayla have."

My heart stopped.

"Aw, come on, you think that it's not obvious you too are into each other?"

"I-I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that what you two have looks like the real thing and you're very lucky."

My insides were warm and my heart felt full. It was a feeling Mikayla used to give me when we first got together but that I have not felt in a long time. I was almost on the verge of tears when there was a knock at the door. From the other side I heard Cecilia.

"Okay, It's 3 a.m. and I'm going to sleep. Don't make noise and no boys, Bree!"

I chuckled as I got up and made my way to the bathroom to change. I quickly typed out an "I love you" message on my cell to Mikayla. The Old Navy clothes fit perfect and I winked at myself in the mirror. The entire house was just about silent now, all the TV's and lights turned off. I tiptoed back to Bree's room to find that she had extended the futon to it's bed size and given me thin covers and a pillow. She lay in her own bed, facing away from me. As I made myself comfortable, I finally got a message back.

Mikayla: Mik iz sleepin right now, roomie. No worrys she iz safe in my bed. -Tommy

I hit "call" before I had time to even think. My hands shook just a bit and I was beginning to feel dizzy. There was one ring. Then another. And another. And another. I ended the call and dialed it again. No luck. It felt like my chest was caving in. My breaths became short and quick. I squeezed my phone in my hand tightly and bit my lip hard until I tasted blood.

"Mitchie? Mitchie, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer fully. I only looked at Bree with pleading eyes. She was by my side instantly. As if she knew exactly what to do, she put her arms around my shoulders and hugged my close. I intensified my grip around her, trying to release all the anger and pain surging through me. She had to be sore from my hug by now but she never complained. My tears came next in barely audible heaps in fear of waking up everyone. Bree held me for a long time before finally asking if it was okay if she slept close to me for the rest of the night. I complied and made more room.

"These sound like the tears of a broken heart," Bree said after my cries had subsided. I nodded at her inquiries.

"Do you know what goes good with broken hearts?" To this I shrugged and deepened my frown.

"Kick ass lyrics and a top selling song. They say that's how most people make hits. Write you're feeling out on paper. Maybe not right at this moment because a) it might be too soon to write a song about whatever is bothering you and b) it would mean you getting up and I don't want that because I'm pretty comfortable right now," she cooed. "I see now why you like the whole girl action."

I turned to her slightly. "You're not trying to bang me when I'm down and out, are you?"

My voice was skeptical but tinted with humor. She laughed heartily at me in her arms.

"It would seem that way at first, wouldn't it? Nope. Scouts honor. I'm not trying to take you. That would make me a house wrecker and I don't do that. I'm here for moral support."

"Uh huh, moral support and snuggling!"

"On the bright side, I got you to stop crying."

"You're right," I said matter-of-factly. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Now, roll over and go to sleep! Whatever is wrong in Mitchie's Paradise you can work on fixing tomorrow."

It was then as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep that I realized I couldn't be selfish. I mean, for whatever reason Mikayla was with Tommy I was still pissed, but I couldn't have it all. Mikayla could not be my best friend and lover at the same time. That's why they are two separate titles. Best friends do one thing. Lovers do another. Both do amazing things and I can love both…just different. At this point, I needed a good friend. Thankfully I had Bree, just one of many benefits.


	15. Part XIV

**Mikayla P.O.V.**

_There's the sweet smell of roses that filled my nose. I closed my eyes to savor the scent. _

"_Hi," a voice said enthusiastically. My eyes tore open quickly and rested on the sight of a large flower. It was about my height and had…a face. A face! Not a human face, but it had eyes, ears, a mouth and a nose. It had two leaves that served as its hands. It actually would have been adorable if I wasn't so freaked. _

"_W-what?"_

"_Hi," The flower giggled. _

"_What's going on?"_

"_Welcome. Welcome." It's voice was softly angelic. "Show's about to start." As the flower spoke the words, the all white backdrop transformed into the backstage of an auditorium. I peeked around the large red curtains to see the theatre full of seats. Everyone was dressed in black and wore identical frowns._

"_Show?"_

"_Good luck," it sang, over emphasizing the words._

_The green, leafy hands pushed my back out on stage roughly. I stumbled out to the center and a red spotlight illumed me instantly._

"_Uh…" was all I got out before I was surrounded by boo's. It was only one voice at first, but quickly became a sea of noise and confusion. There were alto boo's and soprano boo's with an occasional bass boo. I wanted to leave, but I was frozen in place. Tears brimmed my eyes. The crowd got closer and closer until they grabbed me._

__________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with a start. I could still feel the tears from the dream but when I looked down I realized they were real. My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

"Mitchie?"

No answer. I called to her again but she must have been sleeping. When I rolled off my bed and onto hers I found that her sheets were empty. Confusion filled me as I wondered where in the world my girlfriend was at 3:30 a.m. I needed her and where was she? A sigh escaped my lips as I stepped into a pair of slippers. Seeing that she hadn't text or left me a note, she must have been coming back shortly. In the mean time, I needed to clear my head.

I knew I had a few friends that would still be up at this hour but they wouldn't help much. I'd probably just be laughed at about the dream and sent off back to bed. No, I needed someone who understood where I was coming from. As for now, Tommy was the only one that I could connect with about the weirdness that is theatre.

He opened his door on the second knock. "Hey Mikayla! What's up? Kind of late, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sorry. Can I come in?" He must have heard the strain in my voice because he moved to the side quickly. He explained that it was okay because his roommate was back home for the night. When I was comfortably on his bed I explained all the details of my dream. He didn't laugh, but listened intently. After a solid thirty minutes of analyzing all the pieces of the dream, we came to the conclusion that I was a nervous freak about the up coming play and that I had "weirdo dreams about flowers", as he put it.

"Okay? So are you ready for bed yet? I'm so beat."

"I thought you were a tough guy?" I challenged.

"Hey, hey," his hands came up defensively as a smile played on his lips, "tough guys need their sleep too, you know. Do you think I can look this good all day without a few Z's?"

"Alright, well, back to my bat cave. I have no idea where my gi-, um, my roommate is. I wake up and she's gone. Another bizarre thing to add to my night."

"You can always stay hear, Mikayla. I mean, if you want to because my roommates gone so I'll crash on his bed," he added quickly.

I let five seconds tick by in my head as I weighed out my options. It wouldn't be a big deal because we wouldn't be sleeping together and I really didn't want to go back to sleep alone….

"Alright, but nothing freaky from you or I'll have to send all the cheerleaders after you."

"Whatever, they all love me."

"In your dreams, jock boy," I teased.

"G'night." He turned his back away from me on his roommates bed. I stared at his broad back.

"Goodnight and hey," I yawned, "thanks for this."

________________________________________________________________________

I awoke to the sound of hard knocks at the door. My eyes were droopy and my mouth was dry like powder. I threw a glance around the room and noticed that I was alone. Tommy must have had an early class. It was no wonder he was so eager to sleep last night. A bit of guilt washed over me and I silently vowed to repay him somehow.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Once again, the knocks banged against the door mercilessly.

"Okay, okay," I said as I made my way over. I opened the door to see Mitchie, her hand in a fist ready to strike the door again. Her figure was wrong. She was tense and her face looked beyond annoyed. The nice curly waves of brown were now mangled in loose bun.

"Where have you been?" I decided it was best to try to get the upper hand first.

"Me? Are you kidding? You have got to be kidding because I'm not the one opening Tommy's door. What the fuck are you doing with Tommy?" Mikayla's voice was ice cold.

"Woah, are you really going to start pointing fingers? Where were you last night? Are you crazy? No call. No text-"

"Don't avoid my question Mikayla. What. Are. You. Doing. With. Tommy?"

"Nothing, Mitichie! What's up your ass? We did nothing! I had a bad dream last night and YOU were gone and so I went to talk to him to cheer me up, okay?"

"Oh and just decided to spend the night?" She spat.

"Well, yes, actually," I said in an over sarcastic tone, "because he felt bad for leaving me alone so he offered me his bed while he slept in his roommates, who was out for the night. Are you happy now?"

We both let out a puff of air at the same time. I hadn't realized how worked up an argument could make a person. My hand clutched the door as I caught my breath. Mitchie seemed to be doing the same. Our eyes met for a brief second and I could see all the emotions passing through her. The anger. The confusion. The desire. The lust.

"You…didn't sleep with him?" Her voice drowned in uncertainty.

"No. Of course not, baby." It's felt like forever since we've felt close enough to call each other pet names. My heart was getting warm and I could tell hers was as well. Knowing I didn't have much time, I took a step closer to her and played aimlessly with the corner of her shirt. "Why would you think that? I'm in love with you. All day. Everyday."

"You sure don't always act like it," she rolled her eyes.

"What about you? What about Bree who's always beside you every chance she gets?"

"We're friends."

"Yeah?" I looked up into Mitchie's eyes then. "Is that where you were last night?" She looked as if she were debating something. Her lips were tight and her cheeks were slightly tinted red. For once since I had opened Tommy's door she looked as if she had nothing to say.

"She was upset about her date with Tommy and wanted to talk to someone. She needed me." Mitchie said it as if it were her job title.

"It seems like we all do. All at once," I said sadly. "I missed you last night. I had such a bizzaro dream and I looked over and you were like *Poof!* Gone."

"I can't be there for every little bad thing, Mikayla. It's just too hard to satisfy everyone."

"Okay. Then only satisfy yourself. Tell me, what do you want now. More than anything else right at this moment?" I asked her. She looked up for a second, thinking. I waited quietly.

"A shower. With you. Then breakfast. With you."

"I think we can arrange that," I winked. I leaned in for a kiss, however, she backed away.

"Um, we're on the guys floor, remember? I don't want them getting off on our passion," Mitchie purred in my ear. I nodded hurriedly and took her hand as she lead us back to our floor to take those showers I suddenly eagerly wanted.


	16. Part XV

Three Weeks Later

**Mitchie**

I held Mikayla close to me and breathed in her smell. She was wearing something fruity that I couldn't help but to sniff every five seconds. My arms were wrapped around her waist as she fixed her hair in the mirror. It was the beginning of another day and watching her get ready had become my morning ritual. She smiled at my sniffing.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Uh huh," I said kissing her neck. I squeezed once more before releasing her. My back pack was on my bed, containing my books of boredom for the day. I sighed at my sad life. Then I gasped. Loudly.

"What?" I heard Mikayla ask.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, honey." I sounded nonchalant but inside I was freaking out. It was Tuesday. I forgot I was meeting with Casey today to...talk. _Shit!_

**Casey**

It's been weeks since I've seen or talked to Mitchie. I don't think she's avoiding me because it's not like we're fighting or anything. She must have just been extremely busy these past few weeks. It's about time her schedule cleared up. I can't wait to see her.

I looked in my body length mirror. I had on my black jeans, but no shirt. When I heard the door bell ring, I quickly threw on my green skull shirt and ran to the door. Just before I opened the door, I blew out a puff of anxious air and straightened my hair. Calmly I turned the knob and half smiled at Mitchie. Her hair was in one of the favorite styles I loved to see her in: wavy with crisp bangs.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi."

"Come in, dope. You look like you've never been here before." I wondered if our hi's were weird or if it was just my imagination. I led her down to our normal hang out spot in the studio. When we got inside I turned quickly, not able to keep inconspicuous for much longer.

"Guess what?"

"What," She said hesitantly. This time I noted her awkwardness, but decided to ignore it.

"I wanted to tell you face to face, screw phones or AIM, that I found a manager."

"That's awesome, Casey! Congrats. Big congrats." Her smile was huge and beautiful. I missed seeing her smile that way. It was true and honest. I did my best not to stare for too long.

"That's not the best part…" She shortened her smile slightly, but looked up at me eagerly.

"It's not for me. He want's you. I mean, yeah, he likes us both and is totally up for signing my band, but he put in a special request for you."

To my surprise, she became stiff. Her face fell so quickly that there was no trace of her previous smile. It scared me a little bit the way she was looking at me. My stomach flipped.

"Hey, hey…what's wrong?"

"I don't want this," she said plainly. "I'm sorry but you are going to have to tell this manager that I'm not interested."

"What? Are you serious?" My mouth hung open.

"Look, I've got to go. Classes calls, yanno?" She half laughed but it was incredibly fake.

"What's going on Mitchie? You keep dodging me and it's not making any sense."

"It's just too much for me right now. My voice is barely trained. I'm going to put myself out there and look like an idiot." Her hands flailed a little bit.

"I love your voice," I said evenly.

"Stop. Stop with all this love stuff."

"What do you mean?" My heart began beating angrily as I predicted where this was going.

"Miley told me that you loved me."

"Of course I love you." I wanted to buy as much time as possible.

"No, you know what I mean. That you are IN love with me." Game over. She knows. She wins.

"What's wrong with loving you?" I said suddenly feeling brave in the revelation. If I really wanted her, I was going to have to be confident. She would want someone confident. Right?

Taking a step closer to her, I looked deep into her eyes. She looked like many things were going through her mind. She even moved away slightly at my movement toward her. For some reason, it hurt a little to see her step away from me like that. Guys aren't supposed to feel this emotional, man. It made me feel like a predator or something. When have I ever given her reason to back away from me? I take the step forward again and this time she holds her ground. I didn't want to think anymore. Instead, I moved in too close to back out and kissed her quickly. Its hard to say how long the kiss was because for me it felt like forever, though I'm sure in reality it hit a four to five second mark. I backed up a step. I couldn't believe I kissed her.

She slapped me. Very hard.

My eyes stung like nothing I've ever felt. For the second time, my mouth hung wide open. I was lost for words so she spoke.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"I didn't see you moving away. I thought you wanted it," I said, beginning to feel annoyed AND confused.

"Wanted it?! No, I was trying to figure out what the fuck you were doing."

"Woah, relax! Why are you cussing me out right now? It's not like you didn't know what I was about to do."

"I'm in love with Mikayla, Casey." She said it with such finality that it almost made me forget our kiss. Almost. She spun on her heel and stormed out. I stared at the wall for a long moment. Why was I always the oblivious and lost one?

________________________________________________________________________

**Mitchie **

I dialed Bree's number. It rang and then went to voicemail. I called again. She picked up on the third ring.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, I need to talk to you," I said a bit more businesslike than I intended.

"Yeah, about that. That's not gonna work."

"What? Why not?" I heard the phone clack against the floor. "Are you still in bed?"

"Yeah, kinda." There was a muffled sound in the background.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" She said a little too innocently. I pictured her looking guilty in my head and chuckled.

"Bree?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you having sex right now?" As if on cue she moaned a very short moan that I was barely sure I even heard. I felt my center immediately tighten at the sound

"Hey, baby cakes, let me talk to you in a little bit, 'kay?"

"Sure, hurry up."

"Okay, talk to you soon, kisses!"

"Yeah, yeah, you sex machine."

Though I would have to wait for Bree to finish her…daily deeds, at least she was able to put a smile on my face. For the moment. I sighed and called a cab to take me back to campus for my afternoon classes.

**It's been a while, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave me a review, lemme know you still have a little bit of l-o-v-e for me and for the continuation of the story. Thank You.**


	17. Part XVI

"What's his name?"

"Who's name?"

I looked at Bree with one eyebrow cocked. We sat in the half empty commuter lounge drinking coffees. Well, she had the coffee. She likes it black, might I add. I cradled my Chai Tea Latté and sipped it gingerly. My eyes felt extremely heavy and I was beginning to regret napping in Writing I an hour ago.

"That guy you were with when I called? Ringing any bells?"

"Mmmmm…" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if she were trying to remember.

"Bree!"

"Okay, Okay! Damn, you're pushy today. His name is…well it's not important. He's a friend of a friend. We hung out at a party last night and it got too late for me to go home, so I stayed."

"And then you woke up in his bed?"

"Firstly, I slept on the floor. Secondly, there was no wild, crazy, love making."

"But I heard-"

"You heard me trying to get up from a rough night on a wooden floor, get my things together so I could leave to run back to my house and get ready for Psychology at twelve."

For the first time since we sat down, I looked down away from her eyes. To think I was getting a little hot and bothered by the sound of Bree "moaning" on the phone to find out it was only groaning from back pain. I smiled at my own ridiculously perverse mind.

"Look at you over there grinning," Bree said teasingly. "You're a real fruit cake, but you're a friend and so here I am. What's going on?"

"You remember Miley, right? Miley has a brother, Casey. He's a little older than us. Anyway, we've known each other forever. He is big into music and has his own studio. The band he created is actually pretty great. They have this amazing single that has this rhythm that's so catchy-"

"You're stalling," Bree cut in.

"Right. Um, yeah, so he has been trying to get me to sing with him. We are close and at some point I said I loved him, but just as a friend. I didn't actually say as a friend but I thought he knew. He thought I was serious which is really awkward. I just came back from basically breaking his heart. I told him that I loved Mikayla." I sucked in a big gulp of air and waited. My fingers fiddled.

"Yeah," I said uncomfortably. "What now?"

"Nothing," Bree said simply.

"Nothing?"

"Exactly. You have nothing to say. It's over. You said what you needed to say. Let the awkwardness rinse itself out and then when he has gotten over shock and acceptance, go back to being friends."

"You are good." Why is it that friends can say the same thing that you're thinking but it sounds better when they say it?

"I know, Mitch. I know. Are we ready for something more important now?"

"Like what?"

"Like PARAMORE! Mitchie, I hope you haven't forgotten. There is no way you "forgot" that you and I have a date with Paramore tonight."

Wow, was I off my game. Paramore? Tonight? It had felt like forever waiting for the day to arrive and now here it was right under my nose. What was I going to wear?!

Bree got up to throw away her empty cup. When she returned, I stood up to dispose of my own trash. Coming beside her, I motioned to drape my arm over her shoulders. Bree, surprising me, flinched away from the touch. What was that about?

I almost wasn't going to ask, but Bree had a peculiar look on her face. It looked sort of confused and distraught. Not knowing how to approach the issue I stepped back from her and asked gently, "Everything alright?"

Her eyes glazed over though I knew she heard me. I waited until she spoke. "I'm good. Thanks. Just a…déjà vu."

"You looked scared for a second. Like I was going to hit you or something." I laughed lamely, trying to lighten the mood. Didn't work. If it were even possible, her eyes glazed a little more. "Bree, you know I wouldn't hit you. Right? I mean I'm clumsy, sure, but not a fighter."

"No, it was nothing to do with you Mitchie. Don't worry about it." Bree turned to lead us out of the commuter lounge. I fell into step behind her. We've been like this for weeks. We tip toe around the real issue. I knew she was still broken about everything that had happened with her ex before and after the park incident. There was no way she was over him and with good reason. It's hard not to miss a person you've been emotionally close to, even if they do treat you like dirt. Bree deserved better than that. She deserved a fresh start.

"Have you talked to anyone yet?" I asked tentatively. She didn't say anything. Instead she stopped mid stride and turned to me very slowly. It was actually kind of scary the way she looked at me. If I wasn't used to the seeing her face and knowing where to look for the gentleness in her eyes, I would have probably ran away.

"Who and for what?"

"Bree, you're obviously still hurt. Why not just go see a coun-"

"A counselor? Yeah right. So they can report it as abuse and make things worse? No thanks, Mitch. I'll stick to my own methods."

"Fair enough." I held my hands up in defense. This conversation wasn't over but I didn't want to push too hard. "What about the next time I want to give you a hug? Are you going to deny me again?"

"Of course not." Her body relaxed immediately. Her face was sincere. "Okay, I have a few other things I need to do today before our big night. I'll see you later?"

"Alright. Call me."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the room I found Mikayla sitting on her bed while Tommy sat on a chair next to her. I cringed automatically though I wasn't surprised to see Tommy. He's been making many appearances in our room over the last few weeks. The opening show was getting closer and they had to rehearse. From what I heard Tommy was really "focused" on getting the kissing scenes down pat. I was pissed that he was even going to get the chance to KISS my girlfriend but I was on the brink of ripping off his lips when I heard that there were multiple kisses.

"Hey," I said. They were too absorbed in their work to hear me come in. No surprise.

"What are you doing after rehearsals tonight?" Tommy said.

"Nothing. Sleeping, probably. Practicing some lines. You?"

"There is a party tonight. Would you be interesting in coming along?"

"I dunno…"

"It will be great. Not to mention a break from all this crazy school stuff. Please?" Is he begging? Is that sort of pathetic or do I just hate him?

"My-," Mikayla coughed and covered up by saying, "Mitchie is going to be out late so I want to be sobered up. If something happened, I wouldn't want to be stuck at a party where I couldn't help."

"Wow, you guys are like ultra roommates, huh? No, that's good that you care so much." He looked like he was getting too close to Mikayla's face and I quickly cleared my throat.

"Hey Mitch!" Mikayla grinned at me. She knew I had been in the room.

"Oh, hey there," Tommy turned to me. He hadn't known I had been there. "Alright Mikayla. I'll see you soon to practice. You're doing great, by the way."

"Awww, you're sweet. You're great too," Mikayla gushed. I thought I was going to puke.

When Tommy had left. I took the seat he sat in moments before. Wordlessly I asked Mikayla, "What was that?"

Reading my expression she said, "Babe, the show is going to be PHENOMINAL. Can you imagine how many people are going to be cheering when we take our bows. I'm so excited!"

"'You're doing great, by the way'," I said mocking Tommy.

"Don't be jealous, baby."

"How can I not be when he drools over you like that?"

"Easily. Just remember who's bed I'm tucked into at night." She winked at me sexily.

"Nice try, but last time I checked, you DID sleep in his bed."

"Screw you!" She laughed though I could tell she was cursing herself for sleeping in his room that night. I still had a sort of grudge with it. What can I say? I'm the jealous type.

I moved in close to Mikayla and pecked her on the lips.

"I think he wanted to do that the whole time," I said against her lips.

"I know but I only thought about you." She laid back on the bed and I crawled on top.

"Good."

**Hey everyone! I apologize for how long it's been taking me to update. RL is getting busy =/. It would be great if you could give me feedback. I'm not sure if Just One of Many is still being read as much as it was in the beginning. All you silent readers, I know you're there! Lol. Readers of all kinds, hook me up with some encouragement (because College is definitely not the most encouraging place).**


	18. Part XVII

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! =) Thank You to everyone reading!!**

"I'm going to make love to you tonight." Mikayla whispered the words into my ear while we walked to the dining hall. I pulled at the edges of my checkered skirt as we walked.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Even if you're tired and sore from the concert tonight. No mercy," she added.

"What if I don't come home alone? What if a certain red headed singer asks me to take her with me?"

I recognized a couple friends and waved as we passed them. The weather was a bit chilly and I hugged my school sweater closer against my body. My hair was up for a change, but my bangs tickled at my eyes. Mikayla walked in sync with me.

"You will have to tell her to get a life and that you are already taken." She looked at me sideways.

"Who's taken?" We were both surprised to see Kelly, the girl from down the hall, coming up behind us. I half rolled my eyes at her approach. This girl always had the worst timing. She was sweet but her curiosity with Mikayla and I was annoying beyond belief.

"I was just teasing Mitchie, Kelly. What's up?"

"You know. Same old. Studying. What about you guys?" Her blonde hair was wrapped in a neat bun.

"Mitchie is going to the Paramore concert tonight. I'm just going to rehearsals and then maybe the bonfire a little later."

"Awesome! Paramore is the best. I hope you have fun, Mitchie . I was thinking about going to the bonfire. One of the sororities is putting it on, right?"

"I didn't even know there was a bonfire," I offered.

"Always a step behind, huh? I'll see you two later." Kelly quickened her pace.

"Not coming to dinner?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm all set. See ya."

"She's odd," I said when she was far enough away.

"You say that every time we see her."

"Because it's true every time." Mikayla smirked at me and I resisted the urge to peck her lips. I considered holding her hand but after a quick glance around decided that it wasn't the best idea.

"So what were we talking about again?"

"I believe I was telling you something about not having any mercy," she said as she linked her arm around mine.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight," Mikayla confirmed.

We finished our dinner by 5pm. The concert started at 8pm and I wanted to make sure I had enough time to get ready. Not to mention that the venue was a thirty minute ride. I felt the excitement bubbling inside me as the concert got closer. It wasn't long before I couldn't help myself from smiling non stop. I dressed quickly and bounced around our room in anticipation.

"You are so cute right now, Mitch. Admit it, you are pumped. "

"I really am."

"That's good," she wrapped her arms around my waist comfortably. My phone buzzed in my leather jacket.

"Bree's here," I said lamely. It was finally hitting me that I wouldn't be spending the concert with my girlfriend. My lips pouted. She kissed me softly. Once. Twice. A third time. They felt suggestive and sweet. I opened my mouth and grazed my tongue against hers.

"Mm-baby," breaking the kiss. "Baby. We should stop." I hated it when Mikayla was the voice of reason. I stayed hovered an inch away from her lips before straightening up.

"I love you," I said before slipping out the door.

"Love you more. Remember, I'll see you later tonight."

________________________________________________________________________

Bree sat outside in her car. She watched me with hawk eyes as I approached. I'd sort of gotten used to her looking through me like that. From where I was walking I could see she had her hair up in a braid. She wore dark colored wardrobe, as always, and the make up to match. As I got closer, I was surprised to see someone in the backseat.

"Hello?" I said awkwardly to Bree in an attempt to figure out who the additional passenger was.

"Hello yourself," she teased. "I believe you know Miley. Miley, Mitchie. Mitchie, Miley. Are we all good now? Get in before I leave you out here in your jacket and boots to freeze."

"_Fuck you Bree. Fuck You!"_ I screamed out in my head.

Miley and I had not spoken about the Casey stuff yet and from the look on her face, it was evident she knew. On the bright side, she looked nice in her outfit. I could tell she was going for a rock look. She was a country girl. The rock look clashed with her natural country and it sort of suited her. Maybe I would compliment her later when the air wasn't so think between us.

I got into the passenger's seat and sat forward. Bree made a face at me, motioning with her eyes toward Miley.

"What?" I tried to act oblivious.

"Say hello."

"Yeah, okay, Mom!" I joked.

"I may not be your mother BUT I do hold the tickets to Paramore glory in my hands."

"Hi, Miley," I forced out.

"Hi, Mitchie." She sounded equally as unhappy.

"Alright kids, off we go!"

The ride to the venue was nothing short of awful. It was mainly filled with awkward silences. I still was unsure of how Miley had magically become part of the trip. Did she ask to come along to ruin the night for me the way I must have ruined Casey's day? Was it Bree trying to play a joke on me?

I was happy to roll out of the car once we had parked. Putting my hands firmly on my hips, I stood in front of Bree.

"What's going on?"

"It's been a great drive, girls. I'm going to go and snap off a couple of pictures of people getting ready for the concert. I've got this photography project that I have yet to get started on. Here, take the tickets. One for you. One for Miles. I'm going to ride around the city, take a few more pictures and then I'll be back to pick you guys up later. Tchau! [Bye!]"

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Miley said coming up beside me as we watched Bree saunter off.

________________________________________________________________________

The building was full of excited fans. Miley and I swerved around them in attempt to make it to one of the merchandise stands. There were several tee's and sweaters with the band printed across them. It was soon to be December and I decided that one of the sweaters would make a great addition to my collection of hoodies.

Despite all the buzzing around us, I could still almost hear Miley's brain turning over. She was just as clueless about her being here as I was. Miley being Miley bought two shirts, a zip up hoodie, three bracelets, and a sweat band. Sometimes I wondered if she really thought I cared she was rich. Once we had found our row and seats, I spoke.

"Miley, this is going to be a long night if we don't talk."

"Agreed," she said after a pause.

"Look, I don't know how things got so messy. I didn't want to have to embarrass Casey like that but I had to do something. Was I supposed to let him continue thinking I had feelings for him that were untrue?"

"Casey understands."

"H-He does?" Well spank me, and call me Lucy….

"Yeah, he was confused for a long time but he said he respected you and won't try anything like that again."

"Wow," I said looking away from her.

"He's a great guy. You fucked him over."

"Is that why you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Mitchie. I just don't trust you like before." I felt her words in my gut. When had I become such a horrible person?

"Do you think I could," I looked into her eyes boldly, "gain it back?" The opening band took their places on stage and asked the crowd how they were feeling.

"I don't know. I can't answer that right now but let's try to enjoy the show for tonight." Miley spoke so…maturely. Her voice was even and have no hints of her true feelings. It was rare that we found ourselves in such serious conversations but when we did she was quite professional.

Paramore came on at eight. From the very beginning they were overflowing with energy. Each band member head banged as Hayley sang out the words to "Misery Business". As expected, I was immediately mesmerized by her. The mood took a turn and the band jammed out the notes to "Decode". I mostly saw her red hair flying around and wondered what it was like to sit in a room with her singing for me. I was sure it was a completely different feeling and the same feeling all at once. In concert she was singing for a mass of people, including you. In a room with her singing, she was singing for you. Just you.

_Who does she sing for? _I wondered. She sings TO her fans. Who does she sing FOR? Who was the lucky person that Hayley thought about when she wrote the words? Turning to Miley, her face must have mirrored mine. Her mouth was parted slightly and her eyes were glued to the stage. The band ripped through seven more songs before saddening the crowd by exiting the stage. The next band began preparing for their set.

Bree and I had agreed earlier today that after Paramore performs, we would leave. None of the other bands had sounded interesting to us and we were going to have to get up the next morning for class anyway. I silently prayed that Bree remembered that we weren't planning to stay for the whole concert and that she would be parked outside. To my surprise, Miley was no longer beside me. I did that panic search that parents do when they lose a kid in a mall before my eyes finally rested on Miley's back not too far away. She was in a huddle with a bunch of other fans…WHO WERE HUDDLED AROUND PARAMORE. Just as I reached Miley, the band was walking off, thanking fans for supporting them. I was kind of bummed I didn't get the honor of holding hands with Hayley. Okay, it would have been more like shaking hands.

"I think I have a girl crush." Miley was frozen in place. I wasn't even sure the words had come from her mouth. That was the first time I heard her say anything remotely gay.

"Join the club," I said sadly and for the first time in a while we looked at each other and smiled.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Part XVIII

I smiled out the window the whole ride back to school. It was around 10:30 pm and it had been a long but rather entertaining night. Paramore had been "phenomenal" as my mother would say, Miley and I are at least on common ground, and I was headed back to my awaiting girlfriend. My seemingly horny girlfriend who had warned me about the sexy assault she was planning on giving me. I felt a moistness creep between my legs.

I barely remember even saying goodbye to Miley when she was dropped off or thanking Bree for the fun night. When I arrived in our room I looked around to find that Mikayla wasn't there. A sideways frown formed on my face as I tried to think. Then it hit me. The bonfire. She must have stayed late over at the bonfire. My frown became a deeper frown as I thought about the long ass walk it was to the football fields.

"My girlfriend is worth it," I thought out loud to the empty room.

On my hike up to the fields I noticed the smoke from the fire right away. It was a think cloud of gray and black that stood out amongst the night sky. I couldn't hear any music but I was sure it would be blaring when I got there. As I closed in I could make out distant whooping and hooting noises.

"The party goes on," I murmured.

I found Mikayla on a lawn chair covered with a light blanket. Her feet were folded underneath her snuggly. She was facing away from me, watching the boys run around after a Frisbee. I was sure Tommy was close by seeing as he cant help but have this gravitational pull to Mikayla. I did my best to soften my steps and creep up behind her chair. I was close enough to blow into her ear very gently. As expected, she flinched and turned toward me confused.

"What th-? Baby! Hey, you're here. Sit down. I've missed you." Her voice was enthused, making me feel warm all over.

"There's not enough room. Come sit on the bleachers with me. They're pretty empty." We walked over to the stands and sat in the farthest corner. I placed Mikayla between my legs so that I could hold her from behind. It felt amazing to have her in my arms again; her soft skin, her sweet smell, her wavy hair. It was all driving me insane because it felt so right. She was mine and was hers.

"How was the concert," she said after finding a comfortable position sitting forward.

"It was everything I hoped it would be. We have to go to one."

"That's great, baby."

"Aww, you sound tired. Was it busy over here?" I ran my hands up her arms to keep her warm.

"You know it. Everyone was having a good time though. The fire was HUGE and I kept thinking I need my Mitchie to come and protect me." Something about her talking about me protecting her made me happy. I mean, it was incredibly sappy but she was my girl and I would protect her if necessary.

"Was Tommy all over you?" I questioned.

She didn't answer me. Instead she turned to me and kissed my lips simply. It caught me off guard, especially since we were out in public, but I didn't let her see my surprise.

"Hmm? Was he?" I asked again.

Mikayla kissed me again and lingered a little bit this time. Her lips were so warm compared to the chilly weather. They were so warm and inviting. She knew I couldn't resist her so we kissed one more time, her tongue making an extremely short appearance before resting back out of my reach. I groaned in frustration from the back of my throat at the absence of her tongue.

Pulling back she said, "I want you."

"You have me," I said truthfully. Our eyes were intent on each other for a moment.

"Show me."

I looked to the left and then the right at the people left from the bonfire. No one seemed to even notice us. I tapped Mikayla's lap indicating for her to get up. She did so and I quickly led us down the bleachers. We held hands in anticipation as I directed us back toward the dorms.

"Where are we going?" Mikayla asked.

"Um…to the room? Or did I just read your body language wrong? We can go back and stay at the bonfire if you aren't in the mood for-"

"No, I want you right now. I can't wait to get back to the room." I stopped walking and looked at her curiously.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's a bush. Here is a blanket…" she paused, waiting for me to put two and two together.

"Oh, no no no no," I protested.

"Yes, yes, yes." Mikayla pushed me with her into the nearest set of bushes that were thick enough to hide behind without being seen. There was a flat area where she laid down her blanket. I looked down at the ground unconvinced.

"Please, Mitch? I've been dying to have you all day."

I sighed, but took a seat beside her, "Okay."

Mikayla leaned into me and kissed at my ear. I smiled and tried not to flinch. Her butterfly kisses moved to my jaw line before devouring my neck. Kisses on the neck drove me insane and luckily, she was a pro. My hands came up to caress her breasts at the same speed as her kisses. Mikayla, liking the feeling, licked at my neck seductively. I mouthed an "ah" silently and closed my eyes. Returning the favor, I pinched her nipples, making her face contort in pleasure. Both my hands came up to squeeze and tease both breasts.

I pulled off her long sleeved shirt and watched her body burst into goose bumps all over. She shivered a little but I held her tightly in my arms for a long moment. Mikayla let me hold her while she straddled me. I began to kiss the middle of her chest affectionately, her breasts in my hands again.

"Take your pants off," she whispered. I wasn't going to do it but she gave me a meaningful look before rolling off of me and helping me take them off.

"If mine come off, then yours do too."

"I wont complain with that," she said sexily. "Panties too, but my shirt goes back on because it's freezing."

"Shirt goes back on? What's the fun in that?"

"We aren't concentrating on anything above the waist tonight." My mouth made a perfect "O" at Mikayla's words. She didn't give me long enough to wonder the meaning. Instead she took her seat straddled on top of me.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I didn't even have to think.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mik! All day, everyday, forever. Okay?" I said exasperated.

"If you say so…" she trailed off, smirking at me. She lifted my leg off to one side as she pushed in closer. Was she going to try what I thought she was going to try….?

Mikayla looked at me under her. My back was starting to hurt and the blanket weren't doing much to help. Still, my curiosity and hunger for Mikayla was more important. She licked her fingers before rubbing it around her center. I was practically dripping wet, ridding the need for saliva. My clit didn't need any lubricating. Holding onto my stretched out leg and my hip, Mikayla brought her core against mine.

It sent a chill up my spine at the contact, but it wasn't enough. She turned her body more at an angle so that our clits were right against each other. My hips bucked voluntarily at the pressure of her body. Feeling my hip thrusts, Mikayla felt her moistness growing. Both of our mouths were open, but struggled to not let any noise escape. It felt too amazing to not want to moan in weakness. She rolled her hips in a dance that was sending me over the edge. I followed her dance so that we were making big synchronized circles against each other. Finally, Mikayla let out a string of moaning whispers. Each moan had a different tone to it, letting me know how much she liked what I was doing to her. I came right after, biting my lip hard.

Our bodies shook against each other. I pulled Mikayla down to me and held her until our breathing became regular. She was becoming drowsy. I reached for her clothes and dressed her before I dressed myself. It was late and I was sure being hidden in some bushes in the middle of the night screamed trouble.

"Mikayla, sweetie, come on. Let's get back to the room." I helped her to her feet and lovingly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She hugged my waist. As we walked back I couldn't help but smile at what we had just done. My girlfriend definitely had a creative sex mind, just one of many benefits.


	20. Part XVIIII

**Welcome old and new readers!! I'm back (finally!) lol. Sorry about the BIG delay but I found some free time today and wanted to update. Do me a favor, read it, review it, let me know you still support the story and want me to continue. If not, I'll wrap it up in a the next couple chapters.**

The days have gotten cold quickly. After getting into the swing of school, it all passes like a blur. I miss Mikayla more and more these days. Her schedule has gone from busy to hectic, but I could tell that's how she liked it. Always moving. I guess the busier you are, the better the college experience is. I was in the library when I was not running to a meeting or something. Casey started speaking to me a lot faster than I imagined he would. It almost made me wonder if he even cared about me as much as he claimed.

In attempt to find a social life, I called Bree out for a dinner date. She barely got out. It would be good for us. I dressed in the warmest clothes I had and my favorite winter coat. Freezing was an understatement. Soon I heard Bree's car outside and ran down to meet her.

"Hey you," I said cheerfully.

"Hey yourself."

"You cut your hair some?"

"Oh, how sweet of you to notice," she teased.

"It's cute." It was breathtaking. Bree was twisted toward me in her seat, waiting for me to get situated in the passengers seat. She watched me carefully, making me nervous.

"What? What did I do?" I asked dumbly.

"Nada. You're just so…" her dark brown eyes were looking lazily into mine, her bangs now longer, sweeping over her eyebrows, "slow."

I smack at her hand on the steering wheel. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not," she said pulling out of the parking lot, "Put on your seat belt."

* * *

Neither of us being picky girls, we agreed on the nearest restaurant in the next town over. Bree had her face hidden by her menu. I looked down at my own and tried to choose between the pastas or the sandwiches.

"Hello!" A voice surprised us, making us look up. It definitely was not the waiter. It was a girl, maybe a couple years older than us. She wore a tight pair of jeans and an even tighter jacket. She wore her lust on her sleeves and I she gave me bad vibes. She wore a bit more make up than necessary. I looked to Bree who seemed to recognize the women.

"Oh come on, Breezy. Don't just sit there staring. You don't know my name anymore?" She harassed.

"Valerie." Bree was less than thrilled. "Is there something you need?"

Her bluntness caused Valerie to look at her for a tense second before replying, "No, no. I saw you over here and wanted to see how you are doing. You know everyone has been worried about you. Daddy always talks about you." Her voice cut through the buzzing of all the noise in the restaurant.

Bree's eyes burned a hole into Valerie's as she took on this new information. "Screw you," she said tensely.

"Breezy, don't you love us any more?" Valerie smiled sadly. I was getting sick of her teasing and so was Bree.

"."

"Breezy…"

"Don't call me that," her jaw tightened. Some of the people around turned to look.

"Breezy-"

"I think you should go," I cut in protectively.

"It's none of your concern," Valerie looked to me. Her dark hair nearly whipped me in the face. I was beginning to get fed up with this chick.

"Hey, hey," Bree put a hand up, her anger visible. "Get your fucking hands off of her."

"I didn't touch your "precious", Breezy, relax." Valerie looked between Bree and I, "But she is very beautiful. Useful…"

"Alright," Bree had had enough. She rose from her seat across from me and grabbed a hold of Valerie's shoulder. Valerie, pissed that Bree was touching her, shoved her off. Valerie got close enough to Bree that they nearly kissed.

"Who do you think you ARE? You are nothing, Breezy. Nothing. Just because you ran off doesn't change you. You're still a little bitch."

Bree's face twisted a little as she went from shock to rage. She pushed Valerie hard, accidentally knocking her into the incoming waiter. Valerie recovered and ran at Bree with no intentions of slowing down. Fist in a ball, Valerie hit Bree square in the stomach and clawed at her hair. They became a flurry of hair, arms, shredded clothes and screams. They immediately caused attention and security was over within a minute. I had been too shocked to get in the fight, but as soon as both women had been separated, I was by Bree's side. She was still yelling at Valerie while I tried to talk her down. The security guys weren't as kind, however. Bree was shoved out of the back door and Valerie was thrown out of the front. The restaurant was in full chaos. I must have apologized to 27 people as I exited out of the building after Bree.

She ran toward her car like it was on fire. She had it started and was coming toward me before I made it half way across the lot.

"Get in." She said harshly.

"Bree, hang on. Let's take a minute. Take a breather. Let's talk." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Mitchie, get in." Something in her voice scared me. I got in. I barely closed the door before she sped off. We didn't speak for a few minutes and it was obvious she was on some kind of search mission.

"Honey, please. Where are we going?" No answer. Her eyes were dark and I imagined her being a villain in a comic book. Carefully, I reached for her knee.

"D-don't. Don't touch me right now," she said brokenly, "please."

"I need to know where you are planning to go," I watched as our speed accelerated.

"I'm going to kill her."

"Is that all?" I laughed nervously.

"I'm not kidding, Mitchie." And with almost cheetah-like speed, she pulled a small gun from under her seat. My eyes were wider than I thought possible and my gasp was the only sound that filled the car.


	21. Part XX

I was lost for words. Bree's pistol gleamed in the darkness of the car every time we passed a street light. My hands were entwined tightly in my lap while we sat in silence. I was too afraid to ask what was going on. I was too afraid to get angry. It was almost like I was afraid if I spoke too loud, the gun would magically go off by itself. Bree hadn't looked at me since she said she was planning to kill Valerie.

Her driving was stiff and rushed. Her shoulders barely moved off of the seat and her eyes darted around every few minutes. She must've felt my fear, but she made no indication of caring about what I felt. I looked down at the time. 8:30 pm. Mikayla would be almost out of her dance meeting. Mom was probably be making dinner, wondering when I was going to call her to say goodnight. Miley and Casey were most likely in the studio, ripping out each others hair over who was going to take out the trash. No one knew where I was.

"Bree?" I asked nervously. She didn't say anything, but I was too afraid to call her again. After a couple seconds she turned her head slowly to look at me calmly.

I licked my lips once. "Please?" I wasn't sure what I was asking but she must've seen the care in my eyes. Without answering me, Bree pulled over to the side of the road. There was light snow on the ground outside that was starting to stick. Looking around, I noticed we were downtown where shoppers were busy buying early Christmas gifts. I silently wondered if anyone suspected there was a gun only feet away from them.

"Mitchie." Bree sighed.

"Yeah?" I inhaled.

"I need you to get out."

"Wh-," I babbled, turning to look at her.

"What happens with me is not for you to get caught up in. Serious things can happen and I…I just need you to get out." She rolled her eyes, a thing I have learned to be her way of fighting off emotions.

"Bree, are you insane? I'm not leaving you when you're like this. You're really upset, yanno? And-and, look I can help. Take you back to campus or why not have another sleep over at your house?" I sounded stupid but I couldn't let her just drop me off on a corner street. "I hear there is a big soccer game on tonight. We can watch it with all your cousins…"

She let me talk myself out and waited for me to finish. Finally, she took my hand from her arm. "Jump out. I will be back in less than 15 minutes, I promise." A pause. "Go buy Mikayla something pretty. I'm sure she would love flowers," Bree smiled sincerely.

"Don't try to distract me."

"UGH!" she said with disgusted humor. "You are the biggest pain in the ass, Mitch. I'm trying to be a good person here and save you from being involved."

"I'm already involved and a good person doesn't kill," I snapped, letting my voice get rough. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Suit yourself," she pulled off. "I hope you enjoy watching your first murder."

* * *

We pulled into an empty parking lot about four minutes from the mall strip where Bree was going to leave me at. I risked a side glance at her. She caught my eye and nodded slightly toward the right. A seemingly abandoned car began to shake as four dark figures stepped out.

"They knew you were coming?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course." She said darkly, placing the gun on her lap and bringing the car to a halt. Bree reached for the car door handle, but turned to look at me. "Stay in the car."

I made the move to object, but she quickly begged, "Please? Its bad enough I let you come, Mitchie. Please, for me, stay in the car?"

I sighed deeply. "Good, girl," she said before exiting. As soon as she left, I unbuckled my seatbelt and sat forward in my seat until my forehead was nearly pressed against the windshield. It was hard to make out any of the faces to the figures, but I guessed they were all male. Except for Valerie.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

The fucking nerve of her. Those three muscle building idiots behind her were just for show. I approached them calmly, my pistol hidden against my back. Valerie pushed past her goons to stand front and center. Damn, my ribs still ached from our fight in the restaurant.

"What's your problem, Breezy? Something you need?" She said, using my words from earlier.

"You know what's my problem. I'm waiting for you to tell me yours."

"You're the one who ran off. Abandoned the family."

"You are not my family," I barked.

"Not by blood, no. But by initiation. You remember initiation don't you?" Valerie smiled wickedly and the men behind her snickered.

"Fuck you. I'm not involved in street games anymore."

"Oh? Then why are you here? This is our spot. You know that. Where we do most of our work."

"Actually," reaching toward my back quickly and aiming my gun at Valerie, "I came to kill you." Simultaneously Valerie's three back up had there own guns in hand. We were at a stand still.

"Bree…?" The distant sound of Mitchie's voice. Damnit. I turned slowly to see her concerned eyes. She was supposed to stay in the car.

"You brought your friend. Is this who you pal around with these days? Rich girl from Rich Ville?" Valerie was calmer than I had imagined. She turned to one of the men behind her.

"Gun. Give me your GUN," He handed it over wordlessly. Slowly she raised her gun to my chest.

"WAIT! WAIT! Valerie," Mitchie cried. The way she was shouting was going to attract a lot of attention.

"Shut her up, Breezy, or I'll shut her up for you!"

"Okay, okay, wait," I held up my hands, gun aimed toward the sky. "Let me tell her to relax. She's not involved in any of this."

"Not till now." Valerie watched Mitchie with hawk eyes that made me wish I had shoved Mitchie out of the car at that corner.

"Come to me. Slowly. Don't make any more noise," I said.

* * *

**Mitchie POV**

I hated my big mouth then more than I think I ever had. If Valerie hadn't known I was in the car, she sure did now. And she sure looked eager to meet me. I made small steps toward them in the middle of the lot. As I got closer, I noticed the pissed off look on Bree's face. She was going to kill me later…if there was a later.

"Pleasure to see you again" Valerie said to me when I stood beside Bree. "We were just talking about old times. I'm sure you've already heard all of the stories."

"Valerie," Bree warned.

"No, no, they are good ones. Hmm, what about the time when Bree first started working for the big man? Has she told you that one already? Getting picked of the street and doing this and that to men's you know what's."

I felt an awkward chill run down my spine. Bree used to do that? Bree, flushed with shame and embarrassment, lowered her gun to aim at Valerie.

"Stop!" I clung to Bree's arm. "I don't care what she did. No one is dying here tonight."

An idea dawned on me at that moment. I didn't think twice. I turned Bree toward me by the arm and kissed her hard, her lips tense against mine but loosening to the touch as the kiss carried on past five seconds. Her lips were incredibly soft but I managed to keep concentrated long enough to listen for the sound of Valerie's gasp and from the corner of my eye saw the wavering of her gun.

I released Bree's lips with a loud SMACK and snatched Valerie's gun before anyone else could move. Those ninja movies and video games had finally been put to good use.

"Drop your guns," I ordered to the back up guys with a voice I didn't recognize. I sounded like a stranger. "Do it now or we are going to fill her with bullet holes." There was an amazing adrenaline running through me and I hoped we would get away before my mojo ran out.

"Now, we are going to get into our car and drive away. Don't even think about following us or I will have cops so far up your ass, you're going to wish you stayed in bed this morning. Bree, let's go."

Bree followed close beside me as we walked backward toward the car. Valerie and her men didn't dare move until we had hopped in the car and backed out.

"Wow," I heard Bree whisper.

"You're telling me." I murmured and rested Valerie's gun gingerly on my lap.


	22. Part XXI

**Bree's POV**

"Are you out of your mind? What the hell were you thinking? Didn't I tell you to stay in the car? Damn it, Mitch," I scolded. My knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Me?!"

"Yes you. You were supposed to stay in the car. I didn't want to even bring you in the first place!"

"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago when I was saving your ass."

"Ugh. Now they know you. Are you happy? They can find out any and everything about you, do you understand that?"

"Do you understand that I just saved your life?"

"No, all you did was make it worse."

I was barely paying attention to the road. I glared at her every other sentence. My voice had become hoarse from shouting for so long. Mitchie wasn't looking at me, pissing me off more.

"Look at me!" She did. Her face reflected my own fear. Though it was dark, I could see a small tear in the corner of her eye.

Fuck.

I pulled over and cut the engine. When I turned to look at her, she looked away uncomfortably. There was a mild pang in my chest. Valerie's gun sat in Mitchie's lap. I reached in the back of my car for an empty shopping bag. Scooping the gun out of her lap and into the bag, I got out to dispose of it in the nearest trash.

I took my time walking back to the car. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke quietly.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. You were in maniac mode and you were scaring me. I did what I thought would help." Her hair covered her face from my view. I reached up and tucked her hair behind her back. Her skin was hot, almost like a fever. I soothed the skin around her neck and jaw line until she turned to look at me. We were both a lot calmer now.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"I'm sorry," I gave her a tight smile. "The way I was acting must have been extreme and I should have never even considered confronting Valerie while you were with me."

"Bree, what scares me is that you aren't sorry for wanting to kill Valerie. You aren't sorry for having a gun under your seat."

I sat forward with a sigh. I moved to take my hand away from her neck, but she placed her hand over mine.

"No, I'm not sorry. Believe me, if you weren't here, tonight would have ended a lot differently."

"You mean by killing Valerie?" she ventured.

"Or die trying." I said mechanically. I sounded so emo, but I didn't care. My words were the truth.

"Alright," she sounded as if she was accepting it. But then she released my hand and unlocked the door.

"What? Where the hell are you going?" I sat up.

"You're acting like a dumbass right now," she slammed the door. I wasn't sure what started the sudden change of attitude, but apparently Mitchie was washing her hands of me.

"Wait, Mitchie. It's freezing out. Get back in." I started the car and drove beside her slowly.

"I don't want to be around you if you're going to go Terminator on me," she spoke up.

"Okay, I won't go Terminator around you. Now get your ass in here before you get sick."

"Promise me."

"I promise I won't go Terminator around you," I recited, mocked in annoyance.

"No, promise me you wont kill her." I stopped the car. Mitchie turned back to look at me through the windshield. Finally, I got out and stood towering over her.

"You heard the things she said?" I said coldly, fog leaving my mouth as I spoke. Mitchie nodded. "They were true. I used to help my boyfriend make money anyway we had to. Valerie's his close friend. She's never really liked me and I hate her just as much, but sometimes we had to depend on each other for food or a place to sleep. She's pissed I left my ex and she haunts me for it." I bit my lip, wondering if my brief recap was too much information for her.

"I don't care," she said. Ignorance is bliss, I thought bitterly.

This conversation was going on for too long and I was losing feeling in my fingertips. "You scared me tonight," I said honestly.

"You scared me too."

"Are you going to be okay? With the gun stuff? You're not going to need counseling or something, are you?" I jibed.

Wordlessly, Mitchie took my hands from my coat pockets where they were balled up. Her lips pouted a little while she examined my fists that were still sore from kicking the crap out of Valerie in the restaurant. She pulled them close to her and kissed the bare knuckles. Once. Twice. A third time for good measure. It was a heartwarmingly sweet gesture and despite my best effort to play it off, it felt nice. I could feel her hands shaking and felt it wasn't the cold making her shiver.

I wasn't sure who leaned in first, but we met in the middle for a kiss. It was too quick for me to know if it even happened. Our lips were only an inch apart, so I closed the gap again to be sure. Mitchie let me lead, my hands moving to her hips and pulling her close. My eyes closed slowly, making the kiss more sensual. Her mouth was warm on mine, contrasting with the cold that surrounded us. It felt good like hot cocoa on a snowy day. She teased me, letting her tongue make an appearance but quickly taking it back when my tongue grazed hers.

A smile crept over my face as we ended the kiss. I couldn't help get another peck in before asking, "So is that a yes for the counseling?"

Mitchie's face became wide in surprise and she made the move to hit me.

"Uh uh. No punching. I'm injured, remember?" I said, pointing to my bruised side.

"You really are a dumbass," Mitchie said airily, turning to get back in the car.

* * *

I stopped a block before the college entrance. The whole kissing Mitchie thing was intoxicating. My lips missed her lips. It sounded ridiculous in my head but the urge was becoming too strong. I wasn't sure how to go in for another kiss, but I parked the car and cut the lights.

Mitchie must have felt the yearning too because she unbuckled her seatbelt while I undid mine. Our kisses were eager. Playful but very sexy. One hand played in her long hair while the other was intertwined with her hand. When was the last time I had held hands and kissed? It was so amateur that I had forgotten how great it felt. It was secure and trusting, two things I have long since had. Mitchie moaned quietly when our tongues touched and I thought I was going to…

"Mitch," I said suddenly, laughing at the sight of her still puckered lips.

"Take it down a notch or I will end up taking you home with me," the idea sounding better and better. I looked at Mitchie and there it was. The look of "What have I done?" that I was afraid would come sooner or later. I was beginning to feel it too. Guilt. As my own stress began to build up again, I saw Mitchie about to cry.

"Hey, it's alright. Come here," I said, hugging her. "Look, it was nothing. You've just had a crazy ass night and your emotions are going haywire. Okay? Promise me you will go inside and get some sleep." She nodded against my shoulder.

I pulled up to Mitchie's dormitory. It seemed like most of the campus had gone to sleep or were buried away in the library. Mitchie was looking up at her window. The lights were off. Mikayla was probably studying or rehearsing, meaning Mitchie would be alone in her room, with the events of tonight drowning her.

"Are you okay to be left alone? I mean, I don't want to make this any more awkward but-"

"I think I'll be okay. Thanks." She smiled a broken smile that made my insides hurt. Carefully, she removed herself from the car and didn't look back.

Putting the car in reverse, I got ready to back out when I caught the eye of Tommy who was parking his own car. He winked at me, smiling. Involuntarily, my nose crinkled at his pass. Mikayla was getting out of the passengers seat, her mouth seemingly moving a mile a minute.

There was guilty awkwardness that pumped through my veins. I smiled and waved to Mikayla when she noticed it was me. She waved back enthusiastically. We hadn't seen each other in a while. I continued backing out until there was enough space to turn around. I whipped my car out of the parking lot as quick as I could, thinking about Mitchie the entire ride home.


	23. Part XXII

I held Mikayla close against my body. She felt good. Warm and extremely soft. Her hair was spread across my side of the pillow but I didn't mind. Tonight I had insisted that she sleep with me in my bed. When she asked the reason, I replied with a kiss. That had been hours ago. I laid there thinking most of the night. When a thought became almost unbearable, I butterfly kissed Mikayla's shoulder until she began to wake up. She snuggled further into me and I smiled against her skin.

"Mmm," she murmured, "Sleeeep."

"I'm trying," I whispered back.

"Wha you think bout?" It was cute listening to her talk sleepily.

"Finals," I half lied.

"Do fine, Mitchie. Finals a week away. You need to sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you."

* * *

I got up early to meet Miley at the campus gym. She insisted that going ridiculously early was the best time for burning calories. I wasn't so sure of her theory, but maybe exercise was what I needed. We walked at a steady pace on two treadmills.

"I'm so tired," I puffed.

"Already? Damn girl, finals haven't even started yet."

"I know. I know," I said while I fixed my ponytail.

"Your not going to be too tired for the show tonight, are you?"

"Miss Mikayla's show? Are you kidding? She would kill me, resurrect me, then kill me again."

Miley laughed loudly while I glanced around the empty exercise room. "Casey will be there tonight," She said casually.

"Oh yeah?" I kept her tone.

"Yep. So behave yourself!" She warned playfully. My smile faltered.

"You don't have to worry. Your brother and I are both grown and I'm sure we can handle sitting in the same row without controversy." Now Bree on the other hand…

"Just think, Tommy will finally be off of your girlfriends ass. And her lips, so I hear."

"Yeah," I grumbled. "You may have to hold me down tonight during their kissing scenes."

My phone rang from the cubby across the room. Miley rolled her eyes, "We haven't even broke into a sweat yet. You step off that treadmill and I will not be responsible for my actions."

"I'll be right back. It's Mikayla. She's probably wondering where I am."

"Whhhppp-chhk," Miley said, making a whipping noise and flicking her wrist.

When I reached my phone, I saw that the call was from Bree. I panicked instantly. Phone in hand, I stared at the screen idly. If I picked up the phone, What did it mean? Did I want to talk to her? Why not, right? But why would she call me so early? I could have been sleeping. Maybe she was worried about me. That's sweet of her to check up on me. Right?

The ringing stopped.

"Why'd you not pick up?" Miley called out.

"It was a…weird number. Not sure who it is. Probably someone with the wrong number." I returned next to Miley on her treadmill.

"Alright, well hop on your speed demon. We are takin' this to a jog speed and then sprinting. After that, free weights and cardio," she said enthusiastically.

"Oh joy."

After a solid hour of working out, I was ready for a shower and breakfast. Miley walked with me half way back to my dorm, gossiping about a guy I cared nothing about. As soon as we said our goodbyes, I took my phone from my coat pocket. No new calls or messages. I wanted to call Bree, but everything I thought of in my head sounded stupid. Why had she called me? That was ridiculous to even wonder. We were still friends. Nothing wrong with calling a friend…

I pressed dial, but as my finger pushed the button, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I whipped around to see Tommy walking next to me. Seeing him, I quickly ended the call to Bree, that I was sure had rang at least twice. She may have even picked up.

"H-hey," I greeted him.

"Yo. What's new? I saw you and Miley coming from the gym."

"Yeah, we were, uh, getting our work out on."

"Oh, okay. Cool, cool."

My cell phone rang. It was Bree. Tommy and I continued walking while I let the phone ring.

"Are you gonna…pick it up?" he smiled.

"No, no. It's fine," I waved it off. Before I could think about what I was doing, I clicked the "ignore" button. Crap. So now Bree had called me first. I didn't pick. Then I called her and then hung up. Now, she calls me back and I send her straight to voicemail. She was going to think I was a freak or something.

"You going to be at the show?" he inquired.

"Mhmm, I will be there. I cant wait to see you guys on stage."

"Yeah, we've all worked so hard. Especially Mikayla. She deserves at least two dozen roses by curtain call."

"Not a bad idea. How about this, I get her the roses and you keep her busy long enough not to catch on."

"But aren't I, as the guy, supposed to buy the roses."

"No, no, I've got the roses covered," I said defensively. "How about you get her some chocolates?" Though I knew she wasn't a big fan of chocolate.

"She doesn't like chocolate. Come on, you're her roommate. You should've known that," he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you get her a dozen and I get her a dozen. Fair?

"Fair. I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you later on tonight, Mitchie."

* * *

By noon I had my dozen roses purchased and in hiding. Still, I wanted to surprise Mikayla before Tommy got a chance to out sweet me. I poked my head into our room. She had her back to the door, her headphones in her ear. I took my shoes off in the hallway to soften my step before slowly creeping through the door. I pulled the single rose I had taken from the bouquet out of my coat. When I got close enough without her noting my presence I slipped the rose behind her ear. Attempted to at least. She snapped her head away in surprise and the rose fell clumsily to the ground.

"Mitch! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry, honey. I was trying to be smooth," picking the rose off the floor and dusting it off.

"Aww, you are a sweetheart. Let me see," she held her hand out and I handed the flower to her. She brought it to her nose gingerly. "It smells so good. Did-did you spray it with perfume?"

I looked away guiltily. I had hoped she wouldn't have noticed.

"Mmm, it smells so good babe," she said in between sniffs. "Thank you," she stood to hug me loosely. I let my hands trail the length of her back while I took all of her in.

"You've been awful touchy lately," she accused playfully.

"I can't like touching you? You are so freakin soft. It's almost irresistible," my fingers dipped under her shirt and played against her bellybutton.

"Just a few more hours and you won't have to resist me for the rest of the night. Let me get through tonight's performance without dirty thoughts about what me and my girlfriend did right before the show and I promise I will repay you greatly." She pressed a kiss to my forehead before sitting back down.

I looked out the window into the sky and hoped I could survive that long.


	24. Part XXIII

Casey called me around five o'clock. I sat in the common room, wrapped in a blanket with my acoustic guitar resting on my lap.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mitchie. What's up? It's Casey."

"I know it's you Casey," I giggled, "I remember your number."

"Oh. True. We haven't talked on the phone in forever and I just thought I would be, yanno, formal. I didn't want to call and be all 'HEY! How ya doin? Oh, that's good, so I was at the mall yesterday'", he joked.

I placed my phone between my ear and shoulder as I began to strum a little. "I know. It's been too long since we've talked. How is the band?"

"The band is amazing. We are finally connecting. It took us for freakin ever to figure out what kind of sound we wanted the band to have but it's all good now. No thanks to you!" His accusation was light hearted but I knew he wished I had agreed to being part of the band.

"Ah, well, I believe in a little something called education."

"Smartass."

"Loser," I shot back.

"Damn, I've missed you," he said honestly.

"Me too. You're going to be at the show tonight, right?"

"Yeah, totally. That's actually why I called. Thanks for reminding me. Do you want to grab some sandwiches from The Grille and then go to the thing tonight? I need your opinion on some of the music I've been recording."

I took the phone away from my ear for a minute while I tried to decide. Casey sounded generally happy to talk to me and he seemed normal. None of that uncomfortable flirting. I really did miss him.

"Of course. Give me a call in a little bit and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sweet. Alright, later."

* * *

Casey smiled at me from his car. He leaned against his black Dodge Avenger, his arms already wide for a hug. I skipped the last couple of footsteps to him and jumped into his arms for a tight hug. He swung me back and forth with a little too much exaggeration.

"Ugh, stop, stop. You're making me sick."

"Hop in."

"Kay, where are those new tunes?" I said while I made myself comfortable.

"Relax lady, give me a sec." He began adjusting one of the buttons on his radio. "Mmmm, okay. Are you ready? Are your ears open and listening?"

"Shush! Play the songs."

The song started slow with a dreamy piano solo. Casey backed out the car and drove us out of the exit, toward The Grille. I let my eyes roll back a little as I listened to the notes fill the car. It was almost heartbreaking how tender each note sounded next to the next one. Soon the hum of a voice accompanied the piano. Both began to grow louder, making the song more epic. When the humming was as high as I thought humanly possible, the music paused two beats and then cut into a heavy metal twister of drums, guitar, and a belting female voice. It was nothing short of amazing. I knew Casey was looking over at me occasionally to see my reaction but I made no comment until the song had ended.

"Chicken salad or turkey burger?" He asked.

"Wha-?" I said dumbly.

"What are you going to have?" We had arrived, but I wasn't feeling as hungry. The music had filled me up.

"Forget the sandwiches, Casey, who is that?!"

"You didn't like it?" His voice sounded a bit discouraged. I must've sounded more upset than I intended, but I wasn't upset at all. I was absolutely amazed.

"No, Casey. You're kidding. This is even better than the track I laid down with you and the band. Who is she?"

"Haha, I'm glad you liked it. She's one of Miley's friends, Bree."

* * *

I didn't eat much of my turkey sandwich. Go figure. That was Bree? I told Casey that Bree and I were all ready friends and he didn't question any further. When he asked if I really liked the song, I said it was pretty good for what it was. I'm not sure why I said it. I didn't want to give Bree much glory, I guess. Who was she to be walking into my life and getting me all riled up? As we finished our dinner and made our way into the auditorium I decided I was going to have to talk to Bree.

The building was quickly filling in with excited students and parents. I had to roll my eyes as I listened to some of the conversations I heard while I passed. A group of jocks were slapping high-fives when one of them mentioned that the opening scene was supposedly going to feature lingerie.

Casey offered to pay for my ticket but I assured him I didn't mind paying. I snapped my head back and forth looking for Bree. No luck. Hesitantly, I waited until the last of the people had streamed through the front room. With a sigh, I let Casey lead us inside.

The lights were already dimming and I felt anticipation in the crowd. There was the buzz of side conversations getting in their last words before the show started. Shortly, the curtains separated, revealing a school hallway setting. I sat back and tried to stop my leg from shaking. Mikayla didn't appear until the fifth or sixth scene. My body relaxed at the sight of her. It was obvious right away that she was playing "the bitch with an attitude" type of character. I laughed at the over-attitude she did when she spoke. The drama began immediately with he said, she said, and as sappy as it all was, I was getting into it. I was so focused on the stage, that I almost didn't see Bree (or what looked like Bree) exiting the theatre.

"BRB," I said to Casey.

"K. HB." He said without looking at me.

"…What?"

"Hurry back."

"You're so lame," I whisper/laughed before slipping from my seat to the exit.

It was quiet outside the theatre but I felt relieved because I didn't have to whisper any more. Whispering during the show had been a big fail because my voice insisted on being a bit above whispering level. I made a bee line for the bathroom, though I had nothing prepared to say when I got in there. It was quiet. I glanced around and eventually checked the stalls. Bree wasn't in there. I grid my teeth in aggravation. Maybe it hadn't been her I had seen. I shoved the women's door open and heard it thump!

"Shhhhhit!"

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly.

"Mitch?" Bree's hand flew to her forehead.

"Sorry."

"Defecado! Tu es assim perigoso [Shit! You are so dangerous]…" She hissed.

"I-I'm going to go back inside. Sorry again." I walked stiffly back toward the entrance doors.

"Wait, where are you-? Mitchie, get back here. What's wrong?"

I stopped at the doors and turned, "Can we talk?"

"I think we should," Her eyes were very serious. We didn't say anything for a minute.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere a little less open," I suggested.

"Right," she agreed. "My car?"

I followed her out into the cold, night air. I had left my coat in my seat and I was really starting to miss it. Bree opened the door as fast as she could, probably noting that my lips were trembling. The car seats were practically ice cold.

"I picked a good day to go coatless," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You didn't bring one?"

"It's inside."

"Oh. I'll make this quick." She sounded all business and I was a little sad at the sound of our time together ending. "You've been avoiding me Mitchie."

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry about that. It's just, I've been think-"

"And it's the smartest thing you've ever done."

My heart sunk slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Why not, Mitch? Look, it works for both of us. You're with Mikayla. I know you don't want to hurt her. Neither do I," she managed a half smile, "but I do see why she likes you so much." We stared each other down, testing to see how serious the other one was. "And then for me, it works because I don't have to worry about Valerie or anyone trying to link you to me and starting trouble. It's the most logical solution."

"You sound like a science nerd."

"It's from being around you the past few months," she smirked. I smiled back.

"So you're breaking up with me?" I faked a crying face that almost matched my feelings inside.

"Don't call it a break up. Call it a new chapter," she dramatized, bringing her hand to reach for my chin for affect.

"But you said forever," I said, taking our little game further.

"And I meant forever," she pushed back. The back of her fingers brushed back and forth against my cheeks.

"Then kiss me." I said the words before I had thought about them. Bree immediately stopped her stroking and looked away from me. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I almost apologized but I figured she was sick of hearing it from me. Not to mention I wanted the kiss. Badly. "It will be your goodbye gift to me. And an early Christmas gift," I winked.

"But we don't even have a mistletoe." Bree stalled.

"I don't want a mistletoe kiss. I want a goodbye kiss."

She slowly brought her eyes to meet mine, "What if I don't want to say goodbye after the goodbye kiss."

I tried to stop myself from looking down at her curved lips with little success, "We'd have to try it and see." My voice was back to a whisper as if I were in the theatre.

"Mitchie, I can't control-"

"Please," I said, ignoring her babbling.

"Fine, only because I don't think I can listen to you beg me like that any longer," she came in closer, "I don't want this to be goodbye though. I never like goodbyes. This is more of a…happy holidays, live your life and celebrate kiss. Okay?"

"Mmhmm," and our lips connected smoothly. She let me kiss her long and slow, savoring the taste, trying to dump it into whatever memory bank I could. Bree, becoming bold, drew circles on my back at the rhythm of our kiss. My toes were still freezing, but my chest was filled with liquid warmth.

Then my phone buzzed in my jeans pocket.


	25. Bum Bum BUM

Hey! I'm here to deliver some unfortunate news. My story has kind of reached an end for me. I think the characters still have a lot to tell, but as an author I'm not feeling up to continuing. I've changed my perspective some since I began writing the story so I don't want to continue the story as is and if I were to change the story to fit my new perspective, it would ruin it for sure. Not to mention DL & SG are every where now so it's becoming weird seeing them on screen as the same people I write my (smutty) story on.

This leaves me with two options that I'm trying to sort through. I can hand the story off to someone else who feels they have a good grasp for the characters as I've created them, or I can try and pull together an ending. The ending would have a little closure (in case I find inspiration and wanted to pick up where I left off), but not as much as I originally planned. I don't want to give you a sloppy ending seeing that you have been such dedicated readers, so it may be better to leave the story the way it is with a big *GASP! I wonder who it is?!* and fill in your own ending…

Tell me what you think and I'm very sorry I picked THIS time of the story to leave you hanging.


	26. Part XXIIII

I jerked awake at the feeling of my cell phone buzzing. My eyes caught Casey's eyes instantly. He sat next to me with a giant smirk on his face, though I only could really see the white of his teeth. It was dark all around except for the stage. I had fallen asleep during one of the longest dialogue scenes I've ever heard.

"Glad you decided to join us," Casey nudged my shoulder.

"Shush," I nudged back.

I had to smile a little to myself at the fact that I had to dream that the play was a lot better than it actually was. Don't get me wrong, Mikayla's scenes were pretty awesome, though she wasn't playing the bitchy girl in my dream. Instead she was the determined, odd girl with a voice and a dream. Somewhere in between the dancing pencils and the worlds longest dialogue scene, the coolness of the room put me right to sleep.

My smile faltered a bit as I swept my gaze over the crowd. No Bree. Miley was now on the other side of Casey and I thought I saw the faces of Mikayla's parents. Automatically my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the thought of what could have happened in that dream. Though it had been hot, it didn't seem like it was about to end well. If Miley, Casey, Mikayla…Mikayla's PARENTS! If any of them had caught me with Bree I would be…

I couldn't even think about it. I looked around for Bree but she was no where in sight. This time, I suppressed the urge to look for her. Nothing like a nightmare to scare you out of doing anything risky.

When the show had ended the applause were thunderous. I was one of the last people standing after Mikayla took her bow. Tommy came out shortly after for his bow. His applause were just as wild, maybe even wilder. I turned to Casey then,

"I missed their kissing scenes." It was a statement but I posed it as a question.

"Yes, you def did. Like you totally didn't do that on purpose."

"Casey! I didn't plan to fall asleep, it just kind of happened," I cheekily turned back toward the stage.

". So do you need a ride home or are you on campus for the weekend?"

"I was actually going to wait for Mikayla to get out and-"

"Do you see this crowd? She has to make small talk, accept flowers, promise to hang out with people she doesn't even like. Oh, there are some people here from New York who are supposed to meet with the cast too. So in short, do you need a ride?"

"Please and thank you," I pouted.

"You'll see her tomorrow, you baby. Now go say hello to her parents while I warm up the car."

"What about Miley?"

"Nah, she's staying on campus in a friends dorm tonight, I guess."

Before heading over to greet her parents, I typed a quick message to Mikayla.

Mitchie: Bravo! This crowd is going berserk 4 u. I loved it. I love u. C u tomorrow? xoxo

* * *

Casey drove me over to the dorms so I could run up and pack some things. Making it to my floor, I noticed that Bree was in front of the door. My mood shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't really sure how to feel.

"Hey?"

"Hi," she said. "Can I come in?"

"How long have you been out here?" I should have asked how she got in but I didn't really want to know.

"Not very long."

I flipped the lights on and motioned for her to sit at my desk seat. As soon as her butt touched the wood, her mouth was moving a mile a minute.

"I think this was not the best idea because now I'm all mixed up and feeling guilty and wanting to make things right again. I don't want to mess things up and-"

"Woah, woah, Bree. Too fast."

Deep exhale. "I want to make things right. I think we are going a place that is going to ruin everything."

I nodded once.

"We are facing stress and are finding escape with each other, but not the right kind of escape. I want to be friends."

This time I only blinked.

"Are you okay, Mitch? I didn't want to just up and say, 'Hey, that was fun but I'm into guys and you have a girlfriend' but I know I had to say something," her arms crossed her chest.

"You done?" I said.

"Yes."

"Good. Don't talk. Everything you said…it's right. We can't live this way and expect to go anywhere. I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't fun and exciting. I thought my brain was going to explode from thinking about you so much. Seriously, I was a wreck. Still, I love my life, Bree. I'm happy with Mikayla and I know it's late to be saying all that now but I want to do what I can to fix this."

"Then the question is," she asked cautiously, "'Do you love me?'"

"Why?"

"Well, if it's love, it calls for more serious measures."

I looked down at my shoes for a moment.

"Don't worry, Mitchie. Don't base this on worrying about hurting me. Just be 100% honest."

"No," I said quickly.

"What?" She said just as fast.

"No, I'm not in love with you."

Bree's eyebrows relaxed slowly and her signature half smile returned.

"And you?" I asked after a thick minute of silence.

"No," she confessed. "I'm not really the loving type anymore. You were my distraction. In a good way. Though we made a big, BIG, huge, giant, major, humong-"

"Okay, I get it," I snapped.

"Haha, sorry. Though we made a big mistake, it gave me a lot of thinking time. I went home that night and fried my brain trying to figure things out. You helped me realize that until I learn to love myself, I can't love anyone else. You and Mikayla, I told you this before, you have it. You have this love between you that is like infinite," she motioned a big circle.

I moved directly in front of her and crouched so that our faces were even. Taking her hand gently, "Then lets turn lemons to lemonade. Let's teach you how to love yourself first and people second."

"Exactly," she confirmed shakily. I almost thought I saw the glimmer of a tear. "And my first order of business is to change my lifestyle. I need a break away from this place. Go where no one knows my name or face."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it will give you and Mikayla plenty of alone time to do whatever you need to," she soothed.

It sunk in slowly that Bree wasn't going to be around for a while. We had spent so much time just hanging out. Mikayla was like a best friend, but she was also my gf and roommate. It had been a relief to have a friend that I would be excited about seeing the next day or disappointed at for not being able to see for two days.

Seeing my change in expression, Bree pulled me into a hug, "Don't be upset. This is what we need right now. I will be back soon and then we will need twice as much time to chill and share stories. Okay?"

I nodded against her shoulder while she chanced a kiss against my forehead.

"You know what?" My words were muffled in her coat.

"Hmm?"

"You have a great voice,"

"Casey showed you?"

"Yeah. My voice is better," I sassed. And the tickle fight began.

* * *

Casey was still waiting in his car when I got down there. I jogged over and threw my bag of clothes and books in the back.

"You look terrible," Casey said as I sat down.

My hands went to my cheeks which were probably flushed from laughing and smacking at each other.

"My bad, I took so long. Hey, can we actually go to your house for a few?"

"Sure, why?"

"Now that I've heard Bree's song, I know I have to show her how to make real music."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Add my name to the band list."

"YEE-HAWWW…wow, I'm turning into my dad…" He said, going from excitement to deflation. "Put your seatbelt on, Mitchie-Mitch, it's going to be a fast drive."

**ZZZ**

I flipped open my phone.

Mikayla: Thnk U! Sry we cant b together 2night. Big breakfast at The Diner 2morrow? Love u more! Kisses.

I let my head rest against the car seat, mainly because Casey was speeding, and I felt completely, unmistakably, absolutely, at peace.

A/N:

Cheesy? Very. Kinda cute? Yeah.

I'm satisfied with the instant ending, seeing as it could have been a lot worse. I think the characters were able to have their moments and leave on pretty good notes. I've always seen my story as a show. For me this is the end of a season. I'm just like all of you because I'm glad to have these chapters to reread and I'm anxious to know if there will be more to come.

However, for now, thank you all for reading and I hope 2010 is going to be good to all of us!!!


	27. I Got A Feeling

_**Bree**_

_I walked to my car tiredly. My keys jangled in my hand as I made my way across the parking lot. It was dark out and the lot was almost empty. My shift was finally over and I could almost hear my bed calling to me. A nice shower. Maybe a small sandwich even. I opened the door, swung my purse to the back, started the engine and practically raced out onto the street. _

_The day had been long, to say the least, but hey money was money, right? The distant pain of a headache was coming on and I sighed in annoyance. Aunt Rita would be on my ass all night asking if I was alright. I couldn't complain though. She had been so welcoming and happy to take me in nearly four months ago when I had showed up at her door. She was only an hour away from my mothers house where I had lived. It was obvious that something had caused me to leave, but she never questioned too far into it after I had reassured her that my reason for leaving had nothing to do with my mother or family. I think deep down she knew I was running away from something._

_It took me these months to realize that it was me who I was running away from. I had become this person I didn't recognize. Letting my ex boyfriend push me around, dealing with gangs, almost shooting that crazy ass Valerie. I would look in the mirror and nearly scare myself every time. Being here with Aunt Rita is a new beginning for me and it feels, well, new. Scary, but exciting, just how I like it. _

"_**I've got a feeling [Ohhh Ohhh] that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be- " **_

_My Black Eyed Peas ring tone went off. Just as everyone does, though we all know we shouldn't , I fished around for my phone in my purse while trying to stay focused on the road. Finally finding it, I flipped the screen to see the txt icon. I can't lie, I felt slightly loved that I was getting a text that was after 11:30pm. That meant two things: someone was thinking about me because they missed me…or someone was thinking about me because there was trouble. The number was one I did not recognize._

_~Sorry if it's late. I just wanted to say hey. Text me when you get a chance. ~ Mitchie_

_My heart pounded madly. It was Mitchie. I wasn't sure who I had been expecting it to be, but it wasn't her. We hadn't talked in months. Not out of anger or anything. It was just…simpler not talking to her. I had worried about not being able to get her out of my mind, but distance was doing it's job and she became "out of sight, out of mind". Or at least she was for the most part. Why had she text me? Why now after all these months? She couldn't have randomly chosen tonight to freakin miss me, right? _

_My teeth clenched at the apparent knot she had put me in. I hated it when I let people affect my mood so much. It took me at least five minutes to figure out what to text back. I had tried eight different phrases but in the end I just came up with "hey". _

_FML. My car was silent while I anxiously awaited her reply. When the text came through, I picked it up before the Black Eyed Peas could get through the song verse._

_Mitchie: You're up. I was worried I would wake you._

"_You did," I text back teasingly._

_Mitchie: Aw, I'm sorry girl. I feel bad. Go back to sleep and I can talk some other time._

"_Jk Mitch. I'm messin with u. Whats up?" I smirked._

_Mitchie: I thought of you and wanted to say hi._

"_At 12:10 am?" I had reached the house now and made my way inside._

_Mitchie: Yeah…I should have waited._

_Something about her mood seemed really down. It was obvious even through text. I suspected something was wrong. _

"_Can I call u?" I asked._

_Mitchie: No, I'm laying in bed._

_I was going to argue that she could just talk real low, but didn't want to push. Instead I typed back, "Is something wrong?"_

_She didn't text back for what felt like hours. I was in my own bed now, drifting off to sleep. I got in a fifteen minute nap before I got her text. _

_Mitchie: I miss you so much, Bree._

_My eyes got wide and to my surprise, I felt the threat of a tear._


	28. Red Light, Green Light

A/N: Hey, hey! Back with a new twist! This is like an extension of the original Just One of Many and this is actually the second update I've done post Just One of Many. For those who have not read "I've got a feeling" (should be the last chapter), you will want to check it out before you read this chapter. Reviews let me know I'm doing a good job so drop me a comment. Thanks and enjoy!

**Bree **

I didn't reply back right away. I know she was waiting for some kind of response but I wasn't sure what to say. Fuck, I wanted to say so much. I wanted to talk to her for hours on end about everything and nothing all at the same time. Even if we didn't talk, I would be happy just lounging around like we used to. She missed me.

I let out a sigh and slowly text the words, "I know. Me too. A lot." I felt like such a fucking cornball but I knew she would like the text, not to mention I meant what I said. Before I could cop out, I pushed the SEND button. It was dark in my room and I was still in my work clothes. I pushed off the bed and into my closet. As I passed my mirror, I caught a glance of myself and smirked. My bed head was ridiculous, but I couldnt help notice I was still pretty seductive looking even with bed head. I stripped off my work shirt. My phone lit up across the room as I yanked off my pants. In my bra and panties, I went to check my message.

Mitchie: I cdn't fall asleep n I wondered what you were up 2.

Her text sounded strained, like she was struggling to keep the conversation going.

"Mitch, are u ok? Y can't u sleep?"

Mitchie: School is slowly killing me. Finals week is brutal. Studying like crazy.

"Damn. Sorry, Mitch," I changed into shorts and a tee.

Mitchie: Yeah, what bout u? Ur a ghost now. I barely see or hear from u."

"I prefer ninja," knowing she had a sick obsession with ninjas.

Mitchie: NINJA! 3

"See, I remembered. And I've just been working."

Mitchie: Will you tell me where you are?

I thought about it for a minute and text back, "No."

Mitchie: Por que? [why?]

"Bcuz u would try to find me," I smiled. It was now early in the a.m. but I didn't care.

Mitchie was worth wasting the sleep.

Mitchie: Damn right.

"How bout this...lets go out to eat tomorrow. Any finals?"

Mitchie: Nope. All free tomorro. I'd love to go!

"K then, tomorrow. Go to bed and I'll see u in a while," I set my phone on the

charger beside my bed and got under the covers.

Mitchie: Wait, what time? And where?

"Let me surprise you," with that I rolled over and closed my eyes. I slept with a smile.

I woke up to the sound of a sizzling pan in the kitchen. I turned over slowly and was surprised to find that I still had a smile on my face. There was this lightness too. Could it be that I had woken up NOT feeling like I wanted to be someone else? Definitely a step up. I almost didn't want to get up from bed, in fear that it was just a dream.

I was going to see Mitchie.

We were going to sit down, talk, and laugh.

I was going to see her.

A squeal escaped my lips as I jumped out of bed. As soon as the sound came out, I frowned. "_Look at me acting like a fruity pre-teen. All it's gonna be is lunch with Mitchie, and I'm feeling like I got a raise or something. I wonder if she's up yet?_"

"Ay, lavantem-se, estaremos atrasados. Fixe o seu cabelo!" [Get up, we are going to be late. Fix your hair!] I heard from the stairway.

"Vinda!" [Okay!] I shouted back, getting ready for a shower.

Twenty minutes later I made my way down the steps and into the kitchen. I hummed to myself what I THOUGHT was silently until I caught my aunt looking at me.

"O que e isto sobre?" [What is this about?] She asked me suspiciously.

"What?" I pushed my bangs out of my face.

She stared me down for a solid minute before looking away, "Nada."

"Come on tia [auntie], what is it?"

"You come singing and with big smile. Make me curious," she said in her thick accent. I broadened my smile and stood in front of her. My arms wrapped around her shoulders in a tight hug.

"I'm meeting a friend today. I haven't seen her in a while and I'm excited," I said against her shoulder.

"Bom [good], Bree! You need more friends. It good for you. Now go, do errands for me today and I give you the rest of the day off," she waved me off. I blew her a kiss and was out the door.

Around 3 o'clock I arrived on Mitchie's campus. It took me a little over an hour to get there, but the time seemed to fly by. I wasn't sure if this whole mysterious thing was going to work, I mean, the girl was in the middle of finals week. Who said she was even going to be free to chill?

_Fuck it_, I thought, _I've already come all the way over here._

I picked my phone from my pocket and text her, "Look outside".

She didn't answer me right away. My heart beat out of my chest like a wild women. How stupid would the text look if she wasn't even up in her room? Or, oh shit, what if she was in the middle of an exam--

My phone buzzed.

Mitchie: Are you serious?

I could see her blinds shuffle around as she peeked out at the parking lot. It was almost cute the way she had to actually check to see if I was serious.

"Yeah. Come down so we can go."

Mitchie: 15 minutes? Plzzzz?

"Are you begging?"

Mitchie: Only if its working.

"Okay, 15 minutes," I gave in. I couldn't wait to have her in the car with me, though.

She came out right on time. Her hair was a little longer than the last time I had seen her and even a shade darker. She had big curls that bounced as she walked and an outfit matching in red. I looked down at my dark blue hip huggers and purple v neck in disgust. I had been away from Mitch for so long I had forgotten she always out dressed me. As she made her way over, I unlocked the door, my smile coming back.

"Hello, gorgeous," I said teasingly.

"Hello yourself. Don't you look mysterious," she said as she got in and put her seatbelt on. I watched her with steady eyes.

"What? Why?" Still watching her.

"Because you drive this sleek black car and have this bad ass look when you're behind the wheel," Mitchie said, meeting my eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I've missed it."

We couldn't stand the distance any more and moved in to hug each other. Her perfume was the same as I had remembered. It was an awkward hug because we were both wearing our seatbelts but I didn't care.

"So where are you taking me?"

I froze. I hadn't actually thought of a place to go. Cursing myself, I let her go and tried to think of something quick.

"You're the stressed out college student. Where do you want to go?"

"Okay," she laughed, "What about a movie?"

"We can do that. Action? Comedy? Romance? Thriller?" I was up for anything.

"Comedy, for sure," she sighed.

"Where's Mikayla? She in study overload yet?" I teased.

"I'm…not sure," she looked out the window, "we actually aren't together any more."

I brought the car to a halt at a red light.


	29. Comfort

**Bree**

"Damn, Mitchie. I didn't mean-, I d-didn't," the words escaped me as the light turned green. Not together? Was that physically possible? Mitchie's voice wasn't exactly easy to read when she said it. She was stating it more as a fact than anything else.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she said honestly. "As far as dealing with a break up can get."

"How long?" I wasn't sure how open she was going to be open with me so I tried to get the important questions out while she was still willing to talk.

"Um, I think about 3 weeks now." She continued to look out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked evenly.

"Nah, I'm good," she turned and smiled at me.

"Wow," I said softly, still too shocked to realize I had said it out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drop that on you."

I laughed at this. "You have not changed at all, girl."

"What?" she asked curiously with the shadow of a smile on her face.

"You still apologize like it's your paying job," I harassed.

"Shut up!" Mitchie laid a punch to my shoulder and I pretended to cry. "Well, Bree, you're still a cocky dumbass."

My mouth went wide and I actually felt a little insult creep in, "Hey, hey, hey, no need for getting all harsh on me, little girl. Why would you say that about me?"

"Because you just missed the movie theatre exit."

"Oh. Shit," I puffed, "Well, this is the tourist route. I wanted to show you the long way to get to the movies."

"Oh, uh huh. I'm sure," Mitchie joked. I could feel her relaxing some.

When we finally arrived at the theatre, we hopped out and shuffled inside. It was a beautiful day and I tried to calculate if a picnic would be an option later in the night. Mitchie got in line before me and playfully poked at me. I let her jab my belly button for a little while before I grabbed her finger when she wasn't expecting it. She gasped in surprise, but laughed that I had caught her off guard.

"I miss you," she looked up at me. Instantly, my mind was analyzing everything in that moment. I thought of the words, their meaning, the tone she had said it, the look she had in her eye, the way her body leaned away from me slightly.

"Oh yeah?" I don't know why I said it. It was the first thing that came to my mind, "How much?"

"Very much. So much that I am going to pay your way for this movie."

"You don't have to do that," I said dismissively while I looked at the movie price display.

"No, it's absolutely on me, Bree. Really. You're worth it."

To my disapproval, my heart skipped a beat. I inhaled deeply, but tried playing it off by letting the air out through my nose gently.

"Then I'll buy the food."

"Nope," she challenged.

"You can't be serious." I wasn't used to anyone buying me things.

"Bree," Mitchie laughed and put her hand on my arm, "relax. I have this gift card from my grandmother that will cover all of this. I've been trying to get rid of it for months now."

"Oh," I said stupidly. And to think I thought she had been paying for me like it was a date or something.

After we bought popcorn and drinks, I lead the way to theatre 4. The theatre was pretty empty but we sat in the very back anyway. The film was surprisingly hilarious. I generally find most comedies of today as nothing close to funny, but I was satisfied with this one. Mitchie was too, which made me smile more. I knew I would have to drown her with Mikayla questions some time before we separated that day so it was good for her to get her laughs out now.

The movie was nearly two hours and before I knew it, we were back in the car. The time had come for 21 questions but I wasn't sure how to start.

"You laughed your ass off in there," I tried.

"I know. It was too funny. I'm really glad we came."

"Yeah. You need to get back to school or do you want to chill for a little longer?"

"Let's keep this party rolling," she said with slight sarcasm.

I drove us to a park that I remembered the directions to. It was the park where Mitchie and I had met. I looked over at her as she did the same just in time to catch eyes. From the look she gave me, I knew she remembered. I took her hand in mine while searching for a parking spot. Mitchie's hands were a little clammy but I let my hand wander up and down the curves of her fingers. She didn't object.

There was the distance sound of an ice cream truck making it's way around the block. My eyes widened. I remember being one of those kids who went insane when the ice cream truck came around. Mitchie saw my excitement and understood exactly where I was coming from.

"Quick, let's try to catch it!" she said, letting go of my hand and taking off her seatbelt.

"Hell yeah," was all I had time to say before we made a mad dash across the grass to the other side of the park. A line of young children stood before us and I wanted to laugh at how stupid we must look in this line of kids.

"What kind are you getting?" Mitchie questioned.

"I love the strawberry shortcake bar thing," I said, finding loose change in my pockets. My hair got in my face but I pushed it away, annoyed.

"Those are so good. I'm thinking just an slushie."

When we had paid for our ice cream, we moved to sit on the grass hill that looked over most of the park. We licked our treats and I kept an eye on my car parked in the lot down below us. I looked at Mitchie, feeling it was the right time.

"Are you okay?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Mmm. Yeah," she said back, nonchalantly. She was looking down at her ice cream with interest.

"What happened with you two?"

"Just didn't work out, I guess."

"You can't expect me to believe that," I laughed sarcastically. "You were inseparable. That kind of thing doesn't just happen to not work out."

"Apparently it does."

"Mitch, please. I'm just trying to understand and help you. I know you must be hurting, even if you pretend not to be."

She looked me dead in the eye. "She didn't want me any more."

Flashback

**Mitchie**

"I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked. Mikayla came over and sat beside me. This wasn't good.

"I'm having….mixed feelings," she said awkwardly.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like I just feel weird. Out of place," she tried explaining.

"I don't-" I said with confusion.

"I can't be with you."

"What?" My voice echoed.

"Mitch, I can't explain this. It's been a little while now that I've had this feeling and I think I know why…"

"…" I looked at her speechless.

"I'm not gay." She said it like it was a revelation and relief.

"How's that possible? We've been dating a while now-"

"And it was amazing. But I think when you expressed your romantic love for me, I was so keen on keeping you close to me that I went along with it. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it so much but…I like guys and honey, you aren't one. I'm missing something," she said apologetically. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to be happy she had a revelation about herself or be pissed she was breaking up with me.

"This can't be happening," I whispered.

"Honey, I want to be here for you. If you need to talk or someone just to sit with, I don't mind coming over. I still want you in my life."

"We are roommates," I said flatly.

"I know," she said cautiously, "I actually asked the RA to switch me into a single because I figured you would want your space from me for a little while."

"You can't do this to me," I half choked.

"Please, Mitchie. Please understand where I'm coming from." How was I to compete with that? She said she wasn't gay and not interested in me. There was so much I wanted to say, yet nothing wanted to come out. So I sat. And let the tears fall from my cheeks. Slowly, I got up and walked out of the room on numb legs.

**Bree **

"-And so when I came back to the room later that night, her stuff was already half packed. By the next two days, it was only me living in the room," Mitchie finished. I was looking at her with intense eyes while she told her story and I continued to fight the urge to hold her.

"Have you talked since?" I asked.

"Only a little. She keeps asking me not to hate her. I keep telling her I DON'T hate her. I just don't trust her the same."

I had run out of words to say to her so I just looked at her while she played with the grass beside her. Her hair moved with the wind, distracting me. Truth be told, I was trying to distract myself. I knew if I didn't I would just continue to be pissed that someone, especially Mikalya, had hurt Mitch so badly. I was beginning to feel the familiar protectiveness come over me. Continuing to distract myself, I hummed a song I heard the day before.

"What is that?" Mitchie asked me curiously.

"Te Amo. Rihanna. It's damn catchy."

"It sounds beautiful."

"Kind of sad actually. It's about a break up, not to be an asshole."

"You're not an asshole," she touched my arm. I scooted closer to her side and began to sing some of the words.

"That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over. Then she says 'te amo', she put her hand around my waist. I told her 'no', she cries 'te amo'," I sing softly, pretending to be alone in my room. Mitchie leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I forgot you can sing," she said.

"Better than you, remember?"

"Yeah, you jerk. You talk lots of trash," she giggled.

"It's funny that she sings about a girl and I thought Rihanna might have switched teams or something. Turns out Neyo wrote the song…hence the girl references," I explained.

"Sing it again. I'm going to try to join in with you." Mitchie said casually. I began to sweat at this idea. It was rarely I sang with anyone and I especially didn't want the pressure of singing with Mitch, but I was willing to do whatever she wanted as long as she was having fun with me.

"Te amo," I began, "she says to me. I hear the pain in her voice." Mitchie let me lead, but added harmony in areas she found suitable. She sounded nothing short of amazing.

Just one of many benefits to knowing Mitchie.


	30. Unpleasant Surprises

I dropped Mitchie off later that night. I didn't really want to let her go. There was so much I still wanted to talk about but I knew she was going to be busy with finals. Mitchie seemed to enjoy herself too. The whole ride home a smile kept trying to spread across my face but I struggled to keep it in. Mitchie had tried getting me to tell her where I was living now, but I refused to tell her. I promised I would visit again and I told Mitchie to call me sometime. She called me a lot sooner than I expected.

**Mitchie**

I didn't want to risk calling her. What if she were sleeping or something? Bree was an amazing friend, but she wasn't a therapist. I couldn't just call her up at early hours of the morning. Yet, there I was with my phone in hand, playing with the buttons. I was propped up on one elbow on my bed. It was dark but I could still see the empty side of the room where Mikayla had slept.

I tried texting, but all the phrases sounded stupid. Besides, if I was going to go through the hassle of bothering her, I might as well listen to the sound of her voice rather than read her words.

Making up my mind, I made the call. My hands were shaking slightly and I looked around at my walls as a distraction. Two long rings. Two more rings and I got my finger ready to cancel the call.

"Hello."

Crap! "…Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Mitch, wha-?"

"I know. It's ridiculously late. Or early. I was just kinda up and wanted to see what you were doing." The whole calling thing was starting to feel like a real bad idea.

"No, no, it's cool. I was, yanno, only half sleeping," she lied. It was cute that she would make a stupid lie to make me feel better. "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything serious?"

It was a hard question. Did she want the truth or the lie I had been telling everyone? It was no surprise that word of me and Mikayla's break up took off quick. Everyone knew we were together, therefore now everyone knew we broke up. My friends had all been great, but I was numb. Numb to anything but the pain of memories, good and bad, that washed over me frequently. People would be sentimental with me, saying they were sorry and telling me I was better off. Yet, I felt the opposite. It was like their hands were trying to reach out and offer me love, but their arms were not long enough to take hold of. But I couldn't tell Bree that. No one likes listening to a broken heart.

"No I'm not hurt. I'm okay." Whatever that meant.

"You just happen to like calling me to see if I would pick up?" Her voice was sarcastic, but not mean.

"Something like that," I played back, glad she wasn't pissed.

"Well, did I pass your test?"

"You did. Flying colors." I could feel my body relaxing into the conversation.

"Was that a possible smile in your voice I just heard?"

To my surprise, I was smiling. "I guess so."

"What's up cupcake? Jokes aside, there must be a reason for this late night call."

"Yeah…having a hard time sleeping," I confessed.

"Is it Mikayla?"

My smile disappeared at how well Bree hit the nail on the head. "My room feels empty. Like one sided. As if everything was sucked into a vacuum and all that's left is a white wall, empty cabinets and a bed." A little quieter I said, "We used to spend our nights together. It's hard sleeping in a way that isn't part of routine."

Bree didn't say anything and I wondered if I had put her to sleep. "Are you there?"

"I hate hearing you so upset," she confessed.

"I'm sorry, I don't want pity or anything. I swear. It's just…hard," my voice cracked.

"Oh hunny, it's okay. A broken heart is, well, broken. Don't cry, okay? Or I'm gonna have to take some extreme measures." I could see her in my head, eyes furrowed and mouth in a worried frown.

"You're something else," I said as I found enough strength to fight off tears.

"Says the crying girl who calls me at graveyard hours," she says without missing a beat.

"You're a jerk."

"You love it."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

The words gushed from our mouths effortlessly. My heart warmed over at her words and I quickly spoke over the chance of any awkward silences. "Alright then girl, I will talk to you later. Thank you again for, you know, not rejecting my midnight call."

"You. Are. Welcome," she said spacing out the words. "Sleep well and call me if you're still having trouble sleeping."

I didn't have trouble sleeping after we hung up. I let my eyes close peacefully and slipped into sleep.

I saw Mikayla at lunch. She was in line across from me, but I pretended like I didn't see her the way I had been doing. Instead, I concentrated on deciding between the mashed potatoes or the steamed carrots. Not the most important decision in the world, but anything to keep my mind and eyes off of Mikayla, the better.

Miley, who had been very supportive after the break up, came up beside me. "Hey rock star."

"Hey cow girl," I said noting her new boots.

"You like? You wouldn't believe the price tag."

"I bet," I said unenthused.

"Do you see what I see?"

"If you're referring to a certain ex, then yes and no I don't want you to try to talk sense into her."

Miley's mouth fell, "Who? Me? I wouldn't get in your business like that. I just thought I would warn you."

"Thanks. Anyway," I flipped my hair and moved on to the pasta section, "what are your plans for today?"

"Better question, what are YOUR plans for today?"

"As of now? Nothing. Why?"

"Me. You. Casey. The studio. It's time to get back into the vibe, girl. Have you even done vocal warm ups or written any music in the past months?"

"No," I said guiltily. "I'm running low on inspiration if you haven't noticed."

"Are you kidding? Broken hearts are top chart gold. Artists thrive off of this kind of pain," her eyes had become dark and filled with passion.

"Okay, . I'm going to go get a drink and sit down. I'll meet you at the table."

Glad to be away from the overexcited Miley, I got a cup and filled it with apple juice. The café was crowded, as always, so I wasn't too shaken when I felt a shoulder bump into mine. I paid no mind and turned to leave. My tray nearly smacked into three girls behind me, one of them being Mikayla. To my disapproval, I felt my eyes widen in surprise and my face burned red at this unwanted encounter.

"Hey," she said simply. Was that caution in her voice like she was afraid to talk to me or was I being paranoid?

"Hi." I had told myself weeks prior that if I ran into Mikayla I would act as nonchalant as possible.

"How are you?" Like she cared, I thought bitterly.

"Very good. Thanks." That was another thing I decided not to do if I ran into Mikayla. If she asked how I was, I refused to let myself ask her how she was. Did I really want to hear about how good and happy she was? She looked great though and I almost wanted to stare into her eyes and beg for another chance. I could so do the more manlier thing, if that was what she wanted.

"Cool." I knew she was running out of things to say and I made the move to walk away first. Her friends looked at me oddly and I guessed they were part of the reason why Mikayla suddenly realized she wasn't gay. All it takes is a few friends to say that they thought she wasn't gay and I bet she was second guessing our relationship. A wave of anger came over me as I made my way to the table. Why did I have to see her? She could have come to lunch ten minutes after me.

Miley came over and must have not seen what had happened. She started going on about a boy in her sociology class. I didn't listen. Mikayla walked to a table across the room where a gang of football guys and plastic girls chatted. It disgusted me just looking at how fake they all seemed. Mikayla sat next to a very ripped Tommy. He sat uncomfortably close to her and she seemed to be enjoying it. I had heard rumors that she and Tommy hooked up which made my blood boil. Looking at them together, it didn't take a genius. If they weren't "dating" they were certainly getting it on. My chest began to ache and I tried to focus on my plate. I had to stop analyzing them or I would just find out more information likely to break my heart even more. This whole being in love thing was really starting to suck.

**Bree**

There was a note waiting for me in my work locker. I glanced around behind me before I unfolded the yellow paper. Big chicken scratch words filled the page:

~Did you think I wouldn't find you? Oh, you're really sexy in your work clothes. Even more thick than I remember. I know you miss those good times. I think we should meet up. Valerie wants us all to clear up some shit. You know where to find us. Bree, don't keep me waiting.

R.~

I crumbled up the paper in my fist and slammed my locker. Rueben, my cheating, abusive, thug ex was trying to taunt me. I wouldn't let him have the joy of trying to bully me. Turning on my heels, I punched in on the time clock and began my long shift, hoping that the hours passed quickly


	31. Making Progress

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I've lost a few of you with the break up. I was considering just calling it quits because people don't want to read about their favorite characters breaking up. However, I then thought of how it is more realistic, especially today, that they would run into trouble at college with their relationship and need time apart for soul searching. Things change and pressure can get to be too much. That doesn't mean their friendship or even their romantic relationship is destroyed. Heartbreak is part of growing up that is just as intriguing as the wild sexy stuff ;) (which there will be the resurrection of). So, bare with me and bare with Mitchie as she goes through love, heartbreak, reinvention, and the finding of herself.

I sat comfortably on a couch in the common room. My Chem book was open and begging to be read but I couldn't bring myself to read it. It was for my last final and I didn't want to slack off this last test before the summer. With a sigh, I got up to stretch by the window. Midway through my sun salutation I caught a glimpse of Mikayla with a group of friends. Just my frickin luck I would happen to get up and decide to stretch at that exact moment when she was crossing campus. Someone up in Heaven had a sense of humor.

To my surprise, I only felt half my heart leap and then deflate in disgust when I saw her. Usually it would be this big affair for me in which I wouldn't be able to think about anything else for at least a half and hour. This time, I can't lie, I mean I was shaken to see her, but it didn't hurt so bad.

"Looks like I'm making progress," I mused to myself.

"Making progress with what?" I heard a voice behind me.

"OH shh-," I cut myself off mid cuss, "Miley, how do you keep sneaking in here? You don't even have a key to get in to this dorm hall."

"Will you never learn? I have connections," she took my seat on the couch, "and I get what I want."

"You're ridiculous."

"Am I? Well maybe you don't want to hear my ridiculous gossip."

"You're right. I don't," I crossed my arms.

"Oh yes you do."

"Nope."

"It's about Mikayala."

"Now I REALLY don't want to know."

"Ok, so here is what happened."

"MILEY! I said I don't want to know," I said cutting her off.

"I heard you…but I read between the lines. You're dying to know," when I didn't reply, she continued, "I was walking back with that cute guy Greg yesterday from the Open Mic night. His band was performing. And who do I see but Mikayla coming our way drunk out of her mind! Her breathe smelled something fierce and she was staggering around," Miley seemed to find this hilarious.

"Was she alone?"

"Nah, there were those girls who she is always hanging around with now. Oh, and Tommy was there too. Looking tough and too good for words."

I had stopped listening to Miley after that point. She had said enough to ruin a perfectly good study session. There was no way I was going to be able to study now. It had to be about 4pm. Plenty of time to catch Tommy before he would go to football practice. I wasn't sure why they would have football practice so late in the year, I mean they wouldn't even play any games until next semester. I didn't really care.

"Miles, I'm headed out, but I'll see you a little later." And I was gone.

I banged on Tommy's door a couple times. It didn't take him too long to answer. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Mitchie?"

"Hey," I said, going for a relaxed voice.

"What's up?" He asked. Which I knew really meant "Ummm, why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Were you out with Mikayla last night?"

"Yeah," he said, still trying to find my point.

"Were you all drinking or something? I talked to Miley and she said she saw you and Mikalya totally wasted."

"Woah, hold on. I was fully sober. I was there, but I wasn't drinking. As for Mikayla, well, she was pretty bad." He sounded a little uneasy.

"Why didn't you tell her to stop after she started getting wild?"

"I tried but she insisted she had it under control. Hey, why are you asking me all of this? Why don't you ask her?"

"We're not really…um, talking right now."

"Yeah, I heard you broke up." I wanted to hit him for some reason as these words left his mouth. I knew that he was seeing a lot more of Mikayla than I was.

"Look, we aren't together but I still care about her as a person so…please," It was hard to ask anything of Tommy, "you are going to be with her more than I probably will and I would…appreciate it if you…kept an eye on her. Kept her out of trouble and stuff." My face had gone red with anger and embarrassment. I started wondering why I was even talking to him. Even worse, Tommy didn't say anything for long minutes after I finished talking. I considered just running away.

Finally, "Ok, Mitchie. I can do that."

"Thanks," I turned on my heels for a quick get away.

"Hey, Mitchie," he called behind me. I stopped but didn't turn around. I heard him close the space between us and he spoke very softly to my back, "I'm sorry it didn't work out. I really am. Mikayla has been a mess of all sorts since it happened. I think she's trying to numb the pain by doing this party girl act. It sucks watching her do this down spiral and I see how much you still care about her. I'll try to do what I can to keep her out of trouble when we hang out." There was no malice or sarcasm in his voice. He was truly genuine. I felt a wave of respect wash over me but I didn't dare speak. What if by taking care of her drunkeness, they fall in love and Mikayla sees him as her big protector? What if they already were in love and Tommy was just doing this as way to break the news to me? I didn't let these thoughts continue to kill the moment.

I simply nodded and walked off. My Chem book was waiting for me.

I had almost reached the end of my fifth chapter when my mother called.

She didn't even say hello, "You in the mood for taco's?"

"Uh…yes!" I said, excited for this surprise.

"Alright. It's lonely here at the house and I wanted to spend some time with my girl."

"Mom, I'm not sure if anyone else's parents call up their college child for dinner. But I love you for it. I can do without campus food for a night."

"I'm on my way out to door now and I'll see you in twenty."

"Sounds good. I'm bringing my books to study."

I heard her gasp in disgust, "You nerd," she teased.

"Mom!" I laughed.

The kitchen table had become my study corner. Mom had left me to study while she went food shopping for our taco dinner. I made my way to the door when I heard the doorbell ring.

"What the hell? Bree, what happened to your face? Who-"

"Please," she said tiredly, holding her hand up to stop me.

"No, Bree, you need to come in here and tell me what's going on." I was too worried to ask how she even found my house. I took her elbow lightly and lead her into the living room.

"Sit down. I'm going to get you some ice."

"It's okay. I don't need it," she murmured.

"Yeah and faeries live in my basement," I said sarcastically as I got the ice tray and plastic bag. "Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine, really Mitchite."

I sat beside Bree on the couch and held the ice bag out to her. When she refused to take it, I gingerly pressed the pack against her forehead. She made a hissing sound at the contact but eased after a few minutes. Quietly I sat with her until she raised her hand over mine, taking off the ice pack. I tightened my grip in her hand.

"Look at me," I said. When she wouldn't I said it again with more force, "Look at me, Bree." This got her attention and her eyes met with mine. "What's going on? Why are you all busted up?"

"I'm not-," she started.

"You are! Stop avoiding my questions!" My throat felt raw from stress.

Bree closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, "Valerie."

"Valerie? How's that-how-what?" I said, cutting off my own questions.

"Well not just Valerie. The whole gang, really…"

"What gang, Bree? Does this have to do with your ex boyfriend?" I searched her face though her face remained blank.

"Yeah," she said in a whisper. I winced at the pain I almost felt seeping out of her. With sickness in my stomach, I forced myself to ask the question I was afraid to know the answer to.

"Did they…do something? I mean, did he touch you?"

Bree didn't look at me, but she shook her head no. It was my turn to close my eyes and release a shaky breath. I took the ice from our hands, placed it on the floor and replaced it with both of my hands. Bree had clearly been through a lot but if she had only been roughed up a bit, I knew she would be okay after a couple days. I wasn't sure if I could handle if they had done something worse to her. There was plenty more to the story that she would have to tell me but I was willing to wait til she was ready.

"Why do you make me worry about you?" I asked.

True to herself, Bree cocked her eyebrow at me, "Why? You don't like taking care of me?"

"NO! It's way too exhausting."

"Sorry," she sniffed and pouted.

"I know," I replied as I pulled her into a soft hug.

"Mitchie, you're hugging me like I'm a newborn baby," Bree said over my shoulder.

"My little baby," I laughed.

"Hug me tighter, you know, like you actually like hugging me," she directed. I obeyed and tightened my arms around her waist, our bodies pushing together. To my surprise, it felt really good. I hadn't had a good hug in a while. It was only those rare times when I would hug someone, anyone, that I felt there was real care and love. Hard to explain, but I loved any time when I got a "real hug". Not even sexual, just when I would hug a person tightly and feel safe and loved. That's what it was like hugging Bree.

We pulled away after long minutes. I had already made up my mind before we broke the hug and as if on cue, I moved in calmly. I suddenly became aware of how silent the room was. My heart was beating out of control as I was nearly upon her lips. Right before they touched, I paused, bringing my eyes from her lips to her eyes which were dark and hard to read. She almost looked confused. Hesitant. But before I could back away and ask for forgiveness from an awkward situation, Bree leaned in that last bit. Our lips made a small *smack*. There was a stand still where neither of us moved. We just breathed in each other. I could feel her light breaths on my lips and I knew we were both measuring up if we really wanted this.

We did.

I sensed her lips coming in toward mine again so I met her in the middle for another small kiss. This time, we continued the motion over and over, picking up each others rhythm. Small kisses turned into longer, achingly slow kisses that kept me anxious for the next chance to feel her lips. I brought my hands to her sides and Bree let hers roam up and down my back soothingly. I was still afraid of touching or kissing her too hard in fear of hitting a sore spot. Yet as we got swept in the moment, it became almost impossible not to want to caress every inch of her skin. My hands were itching to dance around her back and she could tell.

Breaking the kiss for a second, Bree breathed out heavily, "It's ok. It's a bruise or two. You won't hurt me."

She said the last words in such a way that spoke directly to my heart. She was right. Looking at her I saw her signature mysterious dark eyes gone to be replaced with the most gentle set of light brown orbs. "I never want to hurt you."

"I know," she nodded. One intense second. Two intense seconds. Our lips were back on each others, this time more familiar. Bree tangled her fingers in my hair, tugging gently. I pressed my body against hers as way of making her lay down against the couch. She obeyed, bringing me down with her. Chest to chest felt amazing and my mind went into overload over how great being bare chest against Bree would feel. She was still a virgin to THIS kind of lovin though, and I refused to rush her.

I got a chance to move from her lips and slowly assault her long neck. She was immediately turned on and let go of a tight moan at my teasing. I heard the noise and almost came at sheer pleasure of having her near me. Then we heard it. The sound of a car in the drive way.

"Shit!" We echoed.


	32. Night Talk

Bree hopped off the couch so fast that she flung me to the floor. She was in the kitchen before I heard my mom cut the engine.

"Where are you going?"

"Looking for your back door," she yelled, sounding distant.

"Why? I'll just ask my mom if you can stay for dinner. No biggie," I said trying to calm her down. When I realized how far away she was from me I made my way into the kitchen after her. She was by the island with a look of confusion on her face.

"Stay for dinner? Please?" I pleaded gently as I stepped toward her. My eyelashes flashed slowly and sweetly for emphasis.

"I'm not exactly presentable, love," she gestured at her bruised face and torn clothes. Bree found the back door with her eyes and made a move to leave.

"My mom won't mind. We can make something up," I really didn't want her to leave. "My mom already knows who you are so it won't be too big of a surprise."

This stopped Bree as her hand touched the doorknob. I could hear my moms footsteps on the front steps. "You talk about me?"

I felt myself blush. Hard. I looked down at my toes uncomfortably. My mom knew that I was happy about having a friend like Bree in my life. It was hard to not talk about Bree sometimes, but I never mentioned that we're a little bit more than regular friends.

Bree must've seen the awkwardness running through me because she stroked my face with a gentle finger. "I'll come by your dorm room later, if you want."

The key turned in the lock and I heard the rustling of plastic bags as my mom stepped inside. I was sure she couldn't see us but if Bree was leaving, she had to make it quick.

"No, no. I'm staying at home tonight. Come back here around 12? We need to talk about what happened to you. Wait, isn't your car in the front?" I whispered quickly.

"It's around the corner. I knew better than parking out front. See you later, beautiful," Bree murmured against my lips, giving me a peck before disappearing out the door. I let the backdoor close as carefully as humanly possible before meeting my mom in the living room.

"Hey mom. Ready to make some tacos?" I asked enthusiastically, thinking of how Bree would look in an apron.

Its 8 pm by the time we finally finish cooking, eating, and cleaning. There was something great about spending time with mom again. She felt warm and comforting. She was far better company than the screaming, drunk kids in my dorm suite. When I got to my room, my computer was flashing.

New IM.

[Mikay5] Hi.

It was Mikayla. My heart sunk so hard and so fast that I was nauseous. The IM was five minutes old. I wasn't sure whether I was in the clear to ignore the message or if she would still be waiting for my reply. Taking a deep breath, I sat down and began to type.

[Miserybizniz] Hey.

[Mikay5] How are you?

[Miserybizniz] Good. U?

[Mikay5] Good. Wiped from all these finals. All done with yours?

[Miserybizniz] Just this Chemistry one tomorrow.

[Mikay5] Then summer can start.

[Miserybizniz] Yeah.

The conversation was painfully straightforward and undeniably awkward. We didn't speak for at least seven minutes until she sent another message.

[Mikay5] That's good. You left your notebook in the computer lab. I picked it up so no one would take it.

As I read the words my eyes opened wide in shock. My songbook! One of my most private possessions. Almost every song or poem in there was about Mikayla. FML.

[Mikay5] I had to flip through it to see who's it was.

I didn't reply. I was too deep in shock.

[Mikay5] Is that okay? I didn't read everything when I realized what it was.

[Miserybizniz] What did you read?

[Mikay5] The last one, um…Untitled, I think.

That was my newest one that I wrote down nearly a week ago. I had cried when I wrote it in my book but I felt great once the words were on paper.

[Mikay5] I really like it Mitchie.

I felt anger rise in my chest. She would be the type of girl who actually LIKED the song her ex-girlfriend wrote about their break up. So much for poetry being therapeutic.

[Miserybizniz] Why?

I wanted to see how she could like a song that was obviously about her hurting me.

[Mikay5] Why do I like it?

[Miserybizniz] Yeah.

[Mikay5] It's really… personal. Idk, I could hear your voice singing the words while I read it. You sound beautiful.

There were so many things I wanted to say to Mikayla at that point but none of them seemed to really fit or express how awful I felt.

[Miserybizniz] Yeah.

[Mikay5] I'm really sorry Mitchie.

[Miserybizniz] K.

[Mikay5] Listen, you have to know how much this hurts me too. I'm feeling this just as much, ok? I wish it were different and I'm sorry.

My heart beat quickened as I felt the heat of the convo rise.

[Miserybizniz] I don't know what to say to you.

[Mikay5] Idk, say you forgive me and that this hasn't ruined us.

[Miserybizniz] You broke my heart.

[Mikay5] I know I did and I said I'm sorry. Believe me, it's not like I'm trying to make our lives hell. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore than I had to. I'm trying to do what's right and break it off when I did rather than wait months later."

[Miserybizniz] You owed me a warning, at least. You should have come to me and talked about whatever you're afraid of. Instead you made up this decision all on your own so now you can deal with your choice on your own.

[Mikay5] Mitchie, I miss you just as much as you miss me. I swear, I'm not getting off scott free.

[Miserybizniz] Could you give my book to Miley when you see her? I think it will be easier getting it from her.

I was done with the conversation. My throat was tight, my heart hurt, and tears brimmed the corner of my eyes.

[Mikay5] Mitch…

[Miserybizniz] Thanks.

[Miserybizniz is offline]

I turned my computer off half-heartedly before walking to my bed. I knew it wasn't good to hold back tears so I tried to squeeze out a couple but nothing came. I wanted to cry. I really did. But I was at that place between wanting to and not being able to. Looking up at the ceiling I began to sing the words to the Untitled song.

"Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

Don't for-"

And the tears finally came.

To my surprise, Bree came back to me right on time. My clock flashed 12:00am on my nightstand. She had woke me up with a text only minutes before asking if I still wanted to see her. Though I could barely open my eyes, she was still worth the early wake up call. I padded down the stairs and let her in the front.

"Won't your mom hear us?" She whispered to me as I hugged her tightly.

"I think we're good. Her room is all the way at the end of the hall." I laced our fingers together and lead Bree up to my room and closed the door. She had changed out of her clothes from earlier and was now shorting a snug tee and jeans. Knowing that she was planning to come over, I decided that it was best if I didn't wear my usual SpongeBob Pjs.

She was hesitant to sit with me on my bed, but I promised her I wouldn't bite. "Don't worry, nothing is going to jump out and get you."

"Is that so?" She said as she seemed to regain her confidence and lean in close to me.

She was leaning in for a kiss or so I thought, but as she got an inch from my lips I heard her ask, "Have you been crying?"

I wasn't sure what to say. Bree looked concerned but I couldn't keep her gaze. My eyes wandered around my room.

"Why, Mitch? Are you okay? Or…do you not want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. Stupid stuff."

"Not as stupid as getting beat up by your ex-gang members." She was looking at me with slanted eyes, letting me know she was only kidding.

"That's not stupid. That's dangerous. Will you tell me what happened?"

"When you tell me why you were crying."

"It's not as important as your story."

"But you're happiness is important to me," she said. The room was dark but the glow from the street lights lit up her face enough for me to see her seriousness.

"Mikayla IM'd me," I said with a sigh. "We ended up arguing. She wants to be friends. I don't see it happening. At least for now."

Bree pushed a stray hair behind me ear. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," I answered. "What about you?"

"Well apparently they have been watching me. The thugs you almost shot all those months ago. My ex left a letter in my locker at work. I was so pissed that he would have the nerve to actually come and try to threaten me with stalkerish letters. I flipped and decided I wasn't going to let them mess with my head."

"Then?"

"Then, I learned that if I really wanted them to leave me alone, it would have to be through code. Blood in, blood out."

I stifled a yawn, though I was still completely absorbed in the story. Bree gave me a skeptical look. I yanked her roughly so that we both fell back onto the bed, side by side. Before she could say anything, I pulled the covers over us and snuggled into her chest.

"Okay, now you can continue. What's "blood in, blood out" mean?"

"Your hair smells so good," she said distractedly running her fingers through it.

"You smell pretty good yourself," I said enjoying the head massage.

"It's when you're accepted into a group by shedding some blood and the only way you can get out is by shedding blood…typically your own."

"That's awful. They beat you up to get in and beat you up to get out. Is that what happened to you tonight? Are you out for good now?" I asked hopefully against her chest.

"Yeah, I think this was my way out. Or at least I hope," she added quietly.

I listened to her steady heartbeat for a while before saying, "Bree?"

"Mm?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

I raised my head to look at her, "Please no more fighting. You're really starting to mean more and more to me. I'm not sure if I can take the thought of you getting hurt or worse."

Her jaw clenched a little as she soaked in what I was asking. I leaned in and feather kissed her cheek. I planted another and another and another along her jaw line, taking my time. A hand came up to tangle itself in my hair.

"I will try. For you." Bree strengthened her hand in my hair, guiding me to her lips. Instantly I was met with her tongue as we struggled to make as little noise as possible. We prolonged the end of as kiss lipsmack for as long as we could. Mom was less likely to hear us if there wasn't lip smacking. My heart beat madly and I had to pull away first for air.

Bree had climbed on top of me and the way her legs pressed down on me just the right way-

"Mmm," I winced, but it felt more good than anything. My eyes closed briefly, enjoying the contact. There hasn't been any activity down in THAT region since the break up. I was practically starving to be touched again.

"Sorry," Bree said as she tried to shift her weight.

"It felt really good." Our eyes locked and she knew what I meant.

"You want me, don't you?" She asked all smug.

"Shut up," I said as a blush spread across my cheeks, "You jerk." But I nodded regardless to her question.

"I want you too. Badly. Your moms right down the hall though." She was looking down on me from a half push up position. I could still feel the weight of her legs against my center.

"Then lets do a PG-13 version and not R."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She giggled.

"Like this," I said as I slipped my leg up between her legs and rubbed it back and forth against her sweet center. Her eyes bulged at first and then closed in pleasure. My hands began to wander across her back, pulling us in for a kiss. I knew I was hitting all the right places because her kiss became more wild and anxious.

"Mmm. Mitchie." I couldn't tell if it was a moan or a stutter.

"Yeah?" I said, still keeping my motions.

"Not like this," Bree ended the kiss softly and gingerly moved out of knee range.

"Was it not good?"

"Oh, no, baby it was. It was, so good," she said with reassurance. Her voice was soft like she was afraid if she spoke louder, it would make me bust out into tears. "But I care about you too much to do this to you right now. This feels amazing, but what about tomorrow? Or if your mom walks in? We haven't talked about long-term, Mitchie. I want you to think about what you want before we do this. I don't want you to have any regrets later."

"You want to make sure I love you before we make love?" I offered.

"Yeah, I guess that's it in a nutshell."

"I do love you. I've loved you since the beginning of our friendship. And now…now I'm falling in love with you."

"But are you still in love with Mikayla?"

It felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Of course I still had feelings for Mikayla, but was I still in love? I wasn't sure. It clicked in my head then that Bree didn't want to have sex because it would make an emotional tie between us where there was no coming back from. She was willing to be with me but only if I was completely devoted to her. Who would want to be with someone who was thinking of someone else?

"I understand now."

Bree nodded and I knew I hurt her feelings a little bit by not answering her question. I placed my hands on both sides of her face and tried to communicate everything I was feeling through my eyes.

"I know you don't want to get hurt, Bree. I don't want to hurt you. I do love you and you're right. I need to be free of the break up completely before I try to move on. I want to be with you."

"Then I will wait."

"Wait for me to be ready?"

"Yes," she rolled off of me and shifted to the side to spoon. I adored the feeling of her arms around me like that in bed. Protective and secure. "You're worth waiting for," she whispered into my ear before kissing me goodnight and falling asleep.


	33. Finding Out

Sorry for the wait. Just a side note, the character Natalie is played by Taylor Swift (for you fans).

**Mikayla**

I was just about done packing up my room. I forgot how small the dorm looked without it being surrounded by all my stuff. After the Mitchie break up I had moved out and into a tiny single. It's hard to describe what it was like living by myself for the last few months of school. In actuality, I was hardly alone. Always had someone coming over to chill or spend the night. I missed having a roommate, of course, but I specifically missed Mitchie's company more than anything. Yet, I made it through til the end of the term. I couldn't help feeling sort of strong about the whole thing.

There were large piles of clothes covering my bed and table but I was able to hear the faint ring of my cell. I flung my clothes to the side with a grunt and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nat." She introduced though I had already read her name on my cell phone screen.

"I know it's you, girl, it's the 21st century." Natalie was a Sophomore, but in the same major so we saw a lot of each other throughout the year. Some time second semester we finally decided to sit down and talk for a while. We hit it off instantly. She was thinking of switching her major to something more centered in music and less in film. We had grown a trust, especially after what happened with Mitchie. I knew she wasn't exactly for homo relationships, but she respected me and that's all I could want, I guess.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I just finished cleaning my bat cave of a room. Going home soon. What's up?"

"I, uh, I have all my stuff packed up too. Maybe we should meet up and talk."

Her discomfort was painfully obvious and it made me suspicious. "Why? What happened?"

"Why do you say something happened?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"Natalie, don't be ridiculous. Your voice was quivering and everything. What's going on?"

"Okay fine! But meet up with me somewhere so I-"

"No, just tell me now. You're starting to freak me out," I demanded.

"Mickkk…," she pleaded with a pout.

"Nat, I swear if you don't spill it out…"

"Alright! Feisty. Damn," she took a deep breath. "I saw Mitchie the other day. We started talking some and well, I thought you two had talked it out already and we were just talking about everything that had happened and-"

"What?" I cut her off. She went silent as she let her words sink in. "What did you tell her?"

"Hmm?" she said, trying for innocence again.

"Natalie!"

"I told her about that night!" she blurted. I started feeling dizzy.

"How could you tell her about that night?" The party. The drinks. The sex.

"I don't know."

"I barely remember that freaking night!" Which was a lie. I remembered it more than I almost wished I didn't. "So she knows about…Tommy?"

"I'm sorry," Natalie stated.

"Fuck you Nat. How could you go and fucking put my business out there after you swore to keep it under wraps?"

"Mikayla, seriously? You were telling everyone about how you two hooked up that night. If Mitchie didn't hear it from me, she would have eventually found out from someone else," she said, finding her confidence.

"That's none of your business! And I told you, I was having doubts about us days before I slept with Tommy. I had been planning to talk to Mitchie about ending it."

"But you DIDN'T. You didn't end it. You were still dating her that night even if you didn't feel committed to her. Just because you broke up with her in your mind doesn't mean you get a free pass to fuck her over."

"It's not your life. Keep out of my damn business. She is going to hate me now. Do you understand that? Do you not realize you did exactly what I wanted to avoid!"

"Mitchie deserved to know. Whatever she decides to do about it, at least she knows the truth." Natalie hung up.

My eyes burned with cold hatred and dread. It has been long months since I was at that party. Long months since Mitchie and I broke up. I really thought it might be behind us for good but maybe karma was just waiting for the perfect time to strike. Mitchie knew about me and Tommy sleeping together. She knows that only a day later, I broke up with her. My toes went numb and I paced around the room thinking of the right way to start a text Mitchie.

**Mitchie**

"Cheated?" Miley exclaimed.

"Yep," I said with dry humor. There was a smirk on my face but there was nothing sweet about it.

"I KNEW IT! That little cunt-face!"

"Cunt-face?" I leaned against my bare bed. My room was completely empty (finally!). Everything was either already dropped off at my house or in Miley's car downstairs in the parking lot. I had silently packed everything up after I came from the café with Natalie. It was a conversation I doubted I would soon forget.

"Yeah, sorry, my swears get creative when I'm pissed."

I blew out a huff of air. "This hurts," I said honestly.

Miley looked at the despair on my face and pulled me into a hug. She smelled of expensive perfume.

"It's gonna be okay, Mitch. Listen, you two have been broken up for a couple months now. It was hard then when you thought you had broken up for no reason, but now it's like you have real reason to move on. You deserve more than someone who cheats. AND who is too much of a coward to even admit it."

"I know. I know. Like…fuck her, right? She couldn't even come clean about our break up. She blamed it on simply falling out of love. Bullshit. You're right, it's more reason to kick her to the side next time she tries talking to me. But…it still hurts, even finding out months after the fact, that she was unfaithful."

"Especially with Tommy," she said with disgust.

"Ugh! Don't say that name around me. It's lucky the year is over or I would spit in his face every time we passed each other," I said angrily. "Besides, I doubt I would be able to handle seeing his face all around school. Its bad enough I see random, unwanted images of them doing it."

"Ick," Miley complained. "Have you told Bree?"

"No."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"I don't know yet," I said taking a last sweeping glance at my room. In that moment I remembered all the memories Mikayla and I had spent in that room. Reading, laughing, snuggling, kissing, banging. Just then, Tommy on top of Mikayla popped in my daydream. My jaw tightened in response.

"Let's get out of here," I said through my teeth and closed the door with a bang.

It didn't take long for Miley to drop the last of my packed stuff at my house. We were silent most of the ride and I was thankful. I didn't really want to talk. I didn't know what to say. I was allowed to feel betrayed, didn't I? It happened a while ago so I could just wave it off as cracking the case to our break up. But then again, I have the right to make up for the anger.

My heart was hurting from all the thinking my brain was trying to do that after a while, it shut off. That's probably why I didn't hear the approaching footsteps from behind as I took the last of my stuff out of the car.

"Hello, sweetheart," a low voice greeted. Arms came around my stomach.

"Shhhi-," I turned around mid cuss, "Bree! You scared me."

I reached to smack her shoulder but she kept me circled in her arms. "Sorry," she smirked slyly. The sun came down on half of her face while shade from our yard trees claimed the other half. She was breathtaking. I kissed her quickly. She frowned at my tease but I ran my hand up her arm, letting her know I wanted more too but didn't want to risk a make out session in front of my house.

"Is that it for your stuff?" She let go of my waist and it was my turn to frown.

"Yeah, are you staying for dinner?"

"I think I'll pass," she said looking at my front porch. "I just wanted to pass by to see if you were home for good yet."

"I am," I turned to pick up my last plastic bag of clothes. "And you don't even live around here so I doubt you just 'passed by'."

"Guilty. I missed you."

"Me too. What if we go out instead? Miley is inside getting some water so we can all go out for ice cream or something. I need a pick me up."

"Sad about leaving school for the summer?" she guessed as my reason for feeling down.

"Yeah, something like that," I mumbled as I lead us into my house. Before I closed the door I saw a car drive by slowly. It nearly raced down the street when the driver noticed me watching. I knew that car anywhere. Mikayla. I rolled my eyes as I shut the door.


	34. We Wonder

Mitchie

After spotting Mikayla outside my house that night when I moved back home, I found myself peeking out my windows over the next few days. I could just feel her near even though I didn't see her. On the third night home, I swore I saw her car drive by once or twice in the dark blue of the night. She was driving me absolutely insane. I felt like a crazy person checking out every couple of hours. We weren't even together and she still found a way to consume most of my thoughts all day. I figured she would never confront me but I was wrong.

My ringing doorbell brought me to the front door and into the sight of Mikayla. Her hair was neatly pressed and curved to the side. I forgot how beautiful she was after a new perm and fresh makeup. My eyes dipped in embarrassment when I realized what had just run through my mind. After the initial shock of seeing her on my doorstep, I greeted her awkwardly.

"Mikayla? Hi. What's, uh, up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch and talk," she said matter-of-factly.

"I dunno. I mean I wasn't expecting to go out."

"Yeah, sorry it's short notice. It will be my treat. What do ya say?"

It was like the world had froze around me. I felt like kids stopped playing, singers stopped singing, and student stopped studying to hear my answer. Everything seemed still and silent around me as I tried to make a decision. Mikayla seemed harmless. She wasn't holding any visible weapons or didn't have sinister in her eyes. I would go, but I would bring my own money and insist I pay my own way.

"Sure, yeah, I guess I could. Let me go get ready real quick," I said, giving a cool, relaxed voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Okay," I felt weird letting Mikayla in. It had been long months since she'd crossed the threshold and seeing her enter made me feel funny.

"Hey Mikayla! Sweetheart, I haven't seen you in so long. Mitchie has been hiding you from me." My mom said cluelessly.

"Aww, I know. I've missed you too. I'm taking Mitchie to lunch if you would like to come along."

Why would she ask my mom to go with us? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of us hanging out? It was apparent Mikayla was only taking me to lunch because there was something she wanted to talk about. I heard my mom politely decline. My house phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I ran to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie-Mitch! What's up, cool kid?"

"Casey! Not much, cool kid, how are you?"

"I was good, but now I'm even better. And you know what? I'm about to make your day the best day ever."

"That's a pretty big statement. I hope you can back it up," I teased as I got dressed.

"Well, me and my dad were talking to his agent, Ken. Ken's a good friend of my dads so I'm always asking him when my music career is going to take off. You know, just teasing. Bu he always tells me that we are a great band but a better band if we have a lead. Luckily, I had a couple songs that you featured in and he loved it. I mean, he was so in love, I think he wanted to legit marry the CD. He thinks you're perfect Mitchie. And so do I. Which leads me to the most exciting part. He has offered the band a record deal, with you at the center. Oh and dude, the best part? He's from Fueled By Ramen which is where freakin Paramore is signed! Can you imagine?"

I felt so light headed that I had to flop down on my bed. My eyes were wide and I didn't know where to start with the yelling.

"What? CASEY! Are you insane? Oh my good go-… I don't know what to say. I mean. CASEY!"

"So is that like excitement or…?" Casey asked. He wasn't sure if Mitchie was pumped or pissed.

"I really don't know. Yes it's amazing but, Casey, it's so sudden. And what about school?"

"It's summer."

"Obviously, numnut, but there is touring and interviews and recording-,"

"And women and parties and great music. Exactly, Mitchie, and that's why I think you should join me on this epic adventure."

"You gotta let me think about it, Case. School is so important to me and it's what matters."

"Yeah, I thought you would say that. School is not a problem, by the way. The contract specifies that we are a band still invested in school so our music is sort of like a half-time job. We are looking to put an EP out, but it's on a much lenient schedule. Plenty of artists finish school and keep a career. It's 2010, come on. But its not a no, right?" He added quickly.

"No, it's not a no. It's a let me think on it. Hey, what would the band name be?"

"We'd have to create a better one than we have now. I dunno. I think I'll do some brainstorming."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon," my mind still reeling.

"Alright space beast. Oooh…space beast….that could be…" His voice trailed off as we hung up.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Mikayla was helping my mom bake cookies when I finally came downstairs. It was almost sickening how happy they looked. Not sickening because I was disgusted, but sickening that we all seemed too normal together when everything was but normal.

"Hey hunny. Who was that? You were screaming."

"That was Miley's brother, Casey, mom. And, well, he and his band have been offered a record deal," I started cautiously, "and they want me to be the lead. Again. He has been asking me for a while and there have been a few other agents who wanted to sign them but I think this one is really it."

"Holy crap," Mikayla said.

"Oh that's, that's- Wow! Hunny, that's great but what about school? I mean it would consume all of your time and do you want to be at the center of everyone's attention?"

"I know. That's what I was telling him. He said there are easy ways to do my college work and record because we would be recognized as a band still in school."

"Yeah, I heard about that. It's like you're a part time band, part time musician," Mikayla offered. I kept my eyes on my mother.

"Is this what you want?" My mother asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to take some time to think about it," I turned my attention to Mikayla, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," she confirmed and we waved my mom goodbye.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

We didn't talk much on the way to Fridays restaurant. I was grateful for the radio filling up most of the silence. As Katy Perry raved on about Cali girls, I sat back and thought about all the times I had rode with Mikayla. It was strange being in her car and not being all, well yanno, together. I could see why people have trouble being friends after a break up. It was all just one big memory of things that once were. And if there are still feelings from either side, it's a painful memory.

There wasn't a long line to get in so I was sitting across from Mikayla in no time. She was staring at me, but I pretended not to notice while I looked through the menu. For the first time all day, my mind wandered to Bree and I wondered what she was doing.

"I think you should take that record deal," Mikayla said after we gave the waiter our orders.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't want to get carried away. I don't want to be one of those people who loses themselves over music. I really love to sing and perform, sure, but I'm not sure if I want to pay the price."

"Listen, if that's the only reason why you're not sure if you want to do this, I think you shouldn't let it stop you. Plenty of people are happy doing small shows that keep them out of the spotlight. I can see you doing both. Performing a big concert or doing small coffee shops."

"Thanks Mitch. You made me feel a little better." And she did. I was starting to think hanging out with Mikayla wasn't going to be as bad as I imagined.

"So, why are you seeing her?" She suddenly asked. Obviously uncomfortable with having to ask.

Maybe I spoke too soon.

"What?"

"Why are you seeing Bree?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," I said uncertainly, trying to change the conversation.

"No, seriously."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I didn't think you were into her. At least that's what you told me."

"She and I have no relation to you and I."

"So you just realized your attraction for each other when we broke up?"

"You broke up with me like three months ago, Mikayla. Why does it matter who I may or may not be seeing?"

"Are you saying that you and Bree are not together?"

"No, I didn't say that either." she was talking me into a hole. "And I didn't think you were into Tommy."

"But Bree is trouble," she said leaning forward. "That stuff you told me about that gang. I don't think you should be hanging with her so much."

"Excuse me? This coming from the one who's been partying and getting wasted with the school jocks. Then lying about messing around with Tommy!"

"I never lied. And it's not like that. He's a great guy."

I felt fury burn my cheeks. Was she really trying to convince me that Tommy was a good guy and that I should side with her on the issue? "And I'm a great girl."

"You are. You are the perfect girl but, damn," she said, realizing that we were no longer talking about anyone else but our fallen relationship, "I was having serious doubts. I want to have kids and get married someday."

"And? We could've had that."

"But I was that girl who used to always envision herself with the tall, loving husband and the kids who looked like me and him. I just…I want that. Always have. You and I wasn't what I had planned when I would fantasize about my wedding day."

"So you chose him over me because he has a manstick?" I said, still perplexed by how blunt she was being. She wanted the fairytale husband, wedding, and kids. I wouldn't be able to give her that.

Mikayla just nodded kind of uncertainly as we began to quiet down. Our food arrived then. I picked up my fork and poked at my food. Behind my eyes I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Please don't hate me," she said in a small voice. Her hand reached mine in comfort. I pulled away and let my eyes wander over the faces of the people in the restaurant. It was hard trying to control the tears that wanted to fall, but I quickly fantasized about beautiful things that always made me feel better in the face of sadness. We didn't talk the rest of the meal.

Numbly I got in the passengers side and waited for her to get in and start the car. It looked gray and cloudy now, which made me pout more. What a day.

Mikayla didn't back out just yet. She turned to me instead. "Please don't hate me," she repeated again, "I'm not sure if I've done the right thing but I sort of feel like I have. And I care about you so much. I don't regret any of it. It's just that I couldn't take the pressure. I mean, I tried to be okay, but I got tired of people staring at us. Judging us. It's so much easier with a guy because no one questions it as much. My own family didn't know about me and you."

"Has he slept in your room since that night you slept together?" I asked stiffly, staring straight ahead.

"Sometimes. Don't hate me," She said gently.

"You're not worth hating." My words hurt her big time. I could feel the tension shift in the car.

"I miss you being around," she leaned her head against the back of her sit, but remained looking at me, "And I can see me falling for you again maybe."

I rolled my eyes at her obvious confusion. She was in a real classic case of bi drama. "I don't even know what that means," I said tiredly.

"I don't know. I'm trying to say I want you in my life. If we don't work out being together than I want to stay close as friends. You don't have to replace me."

"Wait, is this all because you think Bree is replacing you in my life? You are so selfish. You don't want to be with me but you want to be friends but I can't date who I want to date while you run off with Tommy?" I unlocked the door and started getting out.

"Where are you going? No, it's not about Bree. Mitchie get back in the car," she said holding onto my arm.

"Let go! I'll just take a cab." Just my luck, it began to drizzle.

Mikayla hopped out and jogged up beside me. Her hands were spread out in front of her in exasperation, "Are you crazy? Lets get out of here before we get soaked."

"Leave me alone."

"You got me all wrong, I wasn't saying you couldn't date who you want."

"Then what WERE you saying?" I yelled. Mikayla stopped walking next to me and I left her standing there as I walked on.

There was a pause and then she yelled loudly over the now pouring rain, "I was trying to say I'm still in love with you and I've been miserable every day since we haven't been together!"

I stopped mid step. My heart leapt into my throat. The rain was causing Mikayla to look like blur as I turned slowly to look at her.

Hair soaked against her skull, her hands were against her sides and her shoulders were slumped.

She spoke again, this time barely audible.

"Baby…please."


	35. Throb

**Mitchie**

"Baby…please."

My sex clenched at the sound of the words. I was surprised by how quickly I felt my center burn in desire then spread across my stomach. It was arousing to hear her beg for a change but I silently cursed my va jay jay for siding against me.

"You aren't serious," I said in a low voice.

"I am," Mikayla stated. She sniffled but I couldn't tell if it were because she was crying or if it was caused by the rain.

"You can't be," I didn't plan on letting her win this head game.

"Mitchie, I am pouring my heart out to you. Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like WHAT? I honestly don't know how to react to anything you say or do any more." I lifted my hands over my head in frustration, lacing my fingers behind my neck. My thin shirt was already soaked from the downpour but it sort of felt good. I needed something to cool my seething body.

"Damn, I can't win with you, can I?" Mikayla took two steps closer to me.

"Screw you, Mikayla," I threw back. "You are confusing me! You always confused me. Like you want me, but you want me on YOUR time. You say you're done with me, but you want to be done with me on YOUR time. And now you want me back?"

"I'm just trying to fuckin explain my feelings to you, Mitch. I'm so…confused."

"Finally, something we agree on."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" She shouted. People exiting the restaurant turned at the sound of our fight.

"Don't you dare call me that. You have been making the decisions for as long as I can remember. All you're doing is giving me one giant mind fuck and I'm tired of the games."

"Mind fuck? How am I mind fucking you? I have done nothing but fuckin love you!"

"You're so full of shit, Mikayla. Just get back in your car and go away."

"I'm not going to do that. I'm staying right here with you."

"Why are you doing this?" I practically begged. My hands were trembling in front of me.

"Why am doing I what? Showing you that I care about you? That I want what's best for you?" She listed with her fingers.

"No! Why are you doing it now? You have been giving me the coldest shoulder you could manage for the past few months. Do you have any idea how damn broken I was? I waited for you, Mikayla. Like a pitiful ass dog," I began to sob, "I waited for you to take me back."

"I'm here. I don't have all the answers but I want you in my life one way or another," Mikayla made the run over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly and let her hands circle my back. We were so close that I could practically feel her hardened from the rain nipples against my own breasts. She was trembling against me, a feeling which I couldn't help but associate with how I used to hold her through the waves of her trembling orgasms. I refused to let my arms hug Mikayla back though. I bit down on my lip hard to keep concentrated. Calmly, I used my hands to push her shoulders away from me to arm length.

"I'm not looking for your help, Mikayla," I said with a voice that didn't even sound like me. It was a new Mitchie. A stronger, survival ready Mitchie. I noticed then how much I had really changed since our break up. Mikayla had always been the one in charge. I just went with her flow without a real opinion of my own. But since then, everything I've said or done was because I wanted to. There was no one to bump heads with. Despite the numbing loneliness, I realized I had grown a backbone and sense of real independence without Mikayla.

"You don't want me?" She asked flatly with a small hint of disappointment. Her head was down but her black eyeliner eyes were looking up at me. The air felt chilly. She looked so fragile when she wrapped her arms around herself when I did not answer.

Then she said, "I know you don't understand where I'm coming from. Do you think I mean to mind fuck you? I'm not trying to confuse you. I just can't figure things out. I miss you so much. So damn much. But I miss the friendship. I miss being able to talk to you. Sometimes I miss the way you held me but…but not as much as I miss watching movies and laughing and being silly."

"You mean you miss having a best friend but you don't miss having a girlfriend?" I said through my teeth. It hurt so much asking the words because even though I posed it as a question, I knew in my gut I already knew the answer.

Mikayla nodded in response but she looked uncertain and I closed my eyes painfully. I hated the sick feeling in my stomach. Mikayla was at a breaking point in her bi-ness. She was teetering on living the life of a lesbian or living the life of a straight girl. It was a decision she would have to make all on her own. From the looks of it, she wanted to cover up her romantic feelings for me and be friends in exchange for a husband and his cock. I tried to remind myself that her choosing a man over me didn't make her a coward. Instead, I told myself she was scared and was not ready to deal with the weight of having a female partner.

I made a face to myself at what I was about to do. It was stupid and would probably send the wrong message but I didn't want her to freeze either. Carefully I slipped my arm around her shoulders. To my surprise, Mikayla pushed me away quickly and grunted.

"I feel like such a fuckin idiot," she said darkly. "I'm really fuckin sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me to lie to you and I didn't mean to hurt you. You're not going to forgive me, I get it. Just…" She handed over her keys and walked past me. "You can drive it to your house. I'll come pick it up tomorrow," she murmured.

"What? Mik, what are you talking about? How are you going to get home?"

"I need to be alone right now. I'm not in any mind set to be driving right now. It could be dangerous if I did. I'll find a cab," she rambled on over her shoulder as the distance grew between us.

"That makes no sense. If you don't want to drive, I will drive us," I said to her back. She didn't seem to be listening. I stood there for a long second staring after her. How did she always seem to leave with the last word in a fight? I hated feeling like the vulnerable one at the end of a Mikayla fight. I rolled my eyes irritably. My shoe tapped against the pavement as I looked from right (at Mikayla's car) to left (to Mikayla's figure walking off), left to right.

"Damn it!" I swore. Before I could stop myself I ran after Mikayla. I ran on my heels so that she didn't hear me approaching. She had gotten a pretty far distance because by the time I reached her, I was panting. She turned to me just as I jogged the last feet to her. Her face looked like she was about to ask something, but I took her by surprise and pulled her into a hug.

"I hate you," I heaved out, trying to regain my breath. We stayed like that for at least 10 minutes. Neither of us saying anything in fear of ruining the content atmosphere. It actually felt good standing there, hugging Mikayla and not saying a word.

"Don't hate me," she whined after a while, not getting that I was kidding.

"I'll try," I said and pressed a kiss to her wet forehead. We looked into each others eyes and I couldn't help but push out a big huff of air.

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you put me through all these emotions? First we're talking, then we're yelling, you walk off and here I am chasing and hugging you."

She giggled at this slightly, "I'm sorry, girl."

"Yeah, you better be," I quipped instantly. I smirked slightly as I gazed around the half empty lot. This girl was going to drive me off the deep end with all this drama.

"I can never fight with you very long," she confessed. "I care about you too much."

"Yeah…" I agreed in a whisper.

Mikayla craned her head up to look at me. I looked back down at her, wiping the mascara that had ran down her cheeks. She kissed the palm of my hand simply before looking back at me with those light eyes again. Her eyes shifted from my eyes to my chin where she pressed two kisses. Wetness hit my center again. I couldn't believe how easy it was for us to jump back into acting so cozy with each other. I blinked rapidly a few times before I gained control over the throb in my jeans.

"Come on, go get in the car," I said as I backed away a step. I wasn't sure if the look of disappointment was actually on her face for that brief moment or if I had just imagined it. My teeth clenched as I looked down at the ground, embarrassed. We must have looked like a pair of nuts to anyone who had viewed the whole fight. Mikayla went ahead in front of me back to the car. I trailed behind rather slowly, my head still down. Replaying the events in my head, two things I knew for sure: the fight with Mikayla solved nothing and I was in serious need of a new pair of panties.


	36. Long Road

**Mitchie**

I drove us back into town. I was nervous behind the wheel when I first pulled off. There was the fear in the back of my head that Mikayla would want to do more talking. I, on the other hand, couldn't imagine continuing our awkward fight. Thankfully, it must have been a mixture of the rain and her tears that wore her out because she fell into a comfortable sleep almost immediately. I blew out a long gust of air.

"If I were a smoker, I would be smoking like a train right now…" I whispered. I couldn't believe what had happened, I mean, it was too easy. It was simply TOO EASY for Mikayla to jump back into sync with me. In the past I had made up scenarios in my head where she would come back, saying how much she cared about me. But she never did. She never said she made a mistake and wanted to make right what she fucked up. Not until now.

"But, WHY?" I grunted in a low voice. Quickly, I threw a look toward Mikayla who was laying against the passenger door. Surely freakin Tommy was giving it to her like his life depended on it so I doubted it was about missing my sex. At that little revelation I made, I felt a pang in my heart. I had always thought our sex was the greatest there ever was and that she felt the same way. The way she would look up at me when I…did things. Her deep moans and that way she liked to bite her lip, hot damn! As I fantasized about bringing Mikayla to her burning point, the image of Tommy shoving himself into Mikayla took over. He was hunched over her, thrusting in a way that looked like overkill. Mikayla's face responding with agony and pleasure.

My jaw clenched at my imaginations twisted humor and tried to forget what I had just envisioned. As selfish and immature as it sounded, I absolutely hated the thought of anyone touching Mikalya but me. Call me a jealous ex, but she was still my first love. I doubted ANYONE liked the idea of their first love in the arms of another.

"Mitchie?" Mikayla's voice still covered in sleep.

"Yeah?" I asked after a cautious pause.

"Do you mind going the speed limit? I would prefer getting home without any tickets."

Glancing at the odometer I saw that I was a good 15 miles over the limit. Lifting my foot off the gas, I apologized softly.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked concerned.

It pissed me off how sweet she was being after all this time. It was like she was taking away my right to treat her the way she has treated me by being overly nice and making me look like the jerk. It wasn't fair.

"Nothing," I said gruffly.

"Which in Mitchie World means 'everything'," she said shifting her body toward me.

"Mikayla don't-"

"Okay, okay," she tried beating me to the punch. "You don't want to talk about it."

"Exactly," I said, happy that she got my point without me having to explain it.

"But!," she began, laughing at the way my shoulders slumped when I saw that she wasn't going to give in easy, "You can't tell me that you didn't feel something back there. I seen it in your eyes."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Of course! Mikayla, you were my first…anything! I'm obviously going to still care about you even if I don't want to."

"You've dated before we were together. Besides, we were doing some intense holding and touching." she pointed out.

"Yeah, they were little flings. Nothing as serious as us. And because I hugged you doesn't mean I want to jump your bones. I just didn't want you to freeze to death!"

"Why are you fighting this so hard?" She asked incredulously as if I had done something unbelievable.

"Why are you fighting FOR it so hard?" I spit back. "And don't you dare say its because you love me." I couldn't believe we had began fighting so quickly.

"I don't know why, Mitchie. I just know I have to!"

My head snapped toward her as we met each others eyes. I stared at her hard and she didn't back down from my gaze. "What does that even mean?" I asked harshly.

Mikayla grunted in aggravation, "I know it sounds so ridiculous but I have this feeling inside me that's making me want to fight to keep you near me. If not…you'll...you'll disappear."

"That's not up to you. If I don't want to be bothered with you, Mik, there isn't much you can do?" It came out more as a question than the statement I intended.

"That sucks. That's really fuckin low. I would always stand by you, no matter what crazy situation we got into. If I were in your position, even though I was hurting, you know I would let you back into my life. It's wrong of you to keep a grudge against me after I've told you how sorry I am," she argued fiercely.

"No!" I shouted, "what's wrong is you thinking you can come in and out of my life directing me whichever way you freakin feel like. I'm my own person now and I swear I'm not giving any of me to anyone until I can trust them."

"Oh and gang bang Bree can be trusted now?"

"Don't talk shit about her."

"Does she even care about you?"

"I care about her and she cares about me. Not to mention, I'm happy."

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, really. What happened with Tommy? He's your knight in shining armor, isn't he? Why don't you just spend your time fucking him over instead?"

"He's cute but way too protective," her tone had changed slightly. I wasn't sure if she was trying to mock me or something, "He's always over my shoulder like some big bodyguard. I don't need him stalking me around."

"You're really something…"

"With you its so much more lively. Loose. I smile more and feel better."

"I don't know what to tell you. You sound like you're in serious need of a friend." I pulled up to my house and cut the engine, preparing to get out so Mikayla could drive herself home.

"I agree," she nodded, "Mitchie, would you be my friend?" She was leaning casually to one side as if it were completely acceptable to ask me to be friends out of the blue. The worst part was that I was almost tempted to allow her smile to suck me in.

I wasn't sure what to say so I didn't say anything at all. I opened my door and stepped out, heading toward my house. Behind me I heard her yell smugly, "I'll take that as a yes!"

I made it into my house to find Casey, Miley, their dad, my mom, and a suited gentlemen on my couch sipping iced teas. It looked like the beginning of a comedy sitcom as I swept open the front door and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of company. I even blinked a few times, not saying anything and none of them saying anything.

"Something happen?" I asked, breaking the ice.

"Honey," my mom stood up, "this is Ken Evans. He's a booking agent." She made this gesture with her hands toward him which he, in turn, took as his introduction.

"Hey there, Mitchie." He extended his hand out to me. Ken was a man of at least thirty-five, wore Gucci glasses, graying but mostly dark brown hair, and around 200 lbs. He had very large hands but they were strangely warm and comforting.

"Hi," I replied politely.

"I've heard a lot about you," he smiled, releasing my hand.

" here is a good friend of mine," Miley's dad cut in. He stood from his seat on the coach and stood beside Ken, "I've been doing a lot of talking-"

"AHHK-hum!" Casey cleared his voice louded behind his father, clearly annoyed that he was leaving him out of the story.

"WE," Mr. Stewart corrected, "have been doing a lot of talkin' about you and Casey's band to Ken and a few agents from other recording labels. It looks like Fueled By Ramen was really taken with you kids. He thinks you have a real shot at somethin'."

"As a booking agent, my job is to basically be the middle man between the artists and their fans. Right now it sounds like most of our artists fans are searching for something new. They defidently don't want anything too different from what they are used to which is drum/guitar solos, rockin vocals, head banging but nothing too heavy. However, they just want a new face. A breathe of fresh air, if you will, and I think you and the band have that for sure. Now, don't think we're ganging up on you hear. It's rarely I ever do a house visit, but Casey said he and the other guys are already signed on. We're just waiting the approval of the…lead singer."

"Wow," I said, taking in the whole scene. Pressure much?

"It's alright to be nervous. Hey, I would be concerned if you weren't. Just hear me out. You would start with a few gigs in a couple local places. A nightclub or two. Nothing too gruesome. When the local publicity is on the rise, we move you to a higher profile place like a medium sized concert where you would basically open for the opening band. Opening for the opening band sounds like beating a dead horse, but believe me, you will be the first thing the audience hears which is important. Build up a fan base with a website and merchandise to a point where you're now the opening band for the main band. Before long, boom! YOU guys are the main band having artists open for you and audiences coming from all around to hear you play."

"And guess who we would start by opening for? Gym Class Heroes and Yellowcard!" Casey added.

"That all sounds really amazing," I looked around, "but school and my home life is what I really care about right now. I'm not saying no. I…I need more time to think about it." Tears began to well up in my eyes as embarrassment washed over me. I saw the disappointed faces all around and it made me feel worse. Miley must have sensed my soon to be break down because she finally spoke.

"Yeah, I totally agree with taking another couple of weeks to straighten everything out and make a decision. What do you think, daddy?" She used her sweetest voice.

"Uh, yeah. I s'pose you're right, Miles. Mitchie, you go ahead and take another couple of weeks to think everything through. Right, Ken?" He spoke with a bit of authority which made me believe that Ken once worked for Mr. Stewart and had never gotten out of the role of agree with whatever he said.

"Yes, that sounds fair. Here, this is my card. I hope to hear from you soon," he fished the card out of his suit pocket.

My mom shook hands with Ken and patted on the back as she lead them toward the door. They were whispering back and forth but I couldn't understand what was being said.

"I know that look," Miley commented and pulled me up the stairs to my room leaving a perplexed Casey downstairs.

Once I closed the door to my room, I hugged Miley tightly. More tighter than I probably ever had. Things were getting crazy and I wasn't sure if I could keep up.

"What's wrong, girl?"

"Thig aah nut woo kin ouu," I huffed into her shoulder.

"Beg pardon?" she said with her accent.

I raised my head from her shoulder, wiping away the tears that had snuck out. "Things are not working out," I said carefully.

"This isn't just about signing a contract to be in the band, is it?"

"Mikayla and I hung out for lunch-"

"What?"

"Hang on," I sniffled, "let me finish. So we had lunch and then we fought and then kind of made up. It was weird. Then we fought again. And she wants to be friends all of a sudden and I don't think I want that."

"Mikayla is tryin to make you as miserable as she is. Don't let her do that. She doesn't deserve you. At least not now after everythin. Come on, Mitch, this is about YOU. What do YOU want? Goin on tour and buildin your dream of becoming an artist has nothin to do with Mikayla. Don't make it a bigger thing than it is."

"You're right," I sighed.

"So the question is…do you want this? Do you want to be a famous singer and eventually perform on the same stage as that stone cold fox, Haley, from Paramore?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

"What? I don't think I heard you."

"Yes, yes. . Yes!"

"Alright, calm down. They're gonna think we're doin things up here," she laughed as I punched her shoulder.

As if on cue, Casey knocked at the door. His voice coming from the other side. "You okay in there Mitch? You're not having a nervous break down, are ya? Cuz I would feel really bad about that…"

I looked at Miley who gave me a wink. I walked over to the door, opened it, and said, "So what are we calling our band?"


	37. Ready or Not

**A/N: This is a little something. Despite whether you're a Mikayla or Bree fan, our girl Mitchie hasn't seen too much romanticism in a while! Lol, and it's about time she did. It's not the most exciting chapter but it's something sweet AND it didn't take me forever to post it! It even ends with a surprise. So, read on and don't forget to review! I see you silent readers out there. Come outta the dark and say hello, let me know what you think of this moster creation I've created. Thank you.**

**Mitchie**

I called Bree a little before 7pm. She hadn't called me yet and I had been dying to hear her voice. For the past couple of hours I had begun writing like a mad women. I'm not sure where it had all come from but I was feeling inspired to jot down all kinds of lyrics and song patterns. They weren't even those heartbreak disaster songs that usually crammed my song book. I was writing love songs.

"Hullo?" she asked in a throaty voice.

"Hey you, you sleeping?" I flicked my pen this way and that. "I can call you back tomorrow or later tonight if you want."

"You're crazy," she chuckled, "yeah I was sleeping but I'm up now."

"Oh okay," I said dismissively. I let silence fill the line for a moment.

"I missed you," she said, her voice becoming less hoarse and more velvety. My entire chest seemed to warm over from her confession. I smiled slighly.

"Yeah?" I teased.

"Yes ma'am. What are you up to?"

"In my room. I just finished up on some work. A song or two. Where are you? Home?"

"Um, well, let me look," I heard her move around, " It looks a lot like a parking lot, but I'm not sure. Oh, wait, yep, a parking lot."

"Bree, what in the world are you doing in a parking lot?"

"Well I would tell you…but it's a surprise," she said with an air of mystery.

"What kind of surprise? And you're telling me you have been sleeping in your car in a parking lot?"

"That makes me sound like a homeless person," She laughed loud this time. "But no, it was going to be part of your surprise. I didn't want to go all the way back home and then come and get you so I figured I'd crash real quick, go over and surprise you…"

"So you mean you're close to my house? Come over! I want to see you so bad. I've missed you too."

"Alright, hun. I'm on my way."

"Wait! What was the surprise," I begged before I let her hang up.

"Surprise…what surprise?"

"Ugh, you're such a tease."

"You love it."

"I do…I'll see you in a bit."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

My surprise ended up being a blindfold and a car ride that felt like forever. Bree drove and refused to give me any hints of where we were going. I felt the summer air hitting my face and right before Bree made me wear the blindfold outside my house I saw that the rain had ended and that the sun was beginning to peak out. It was strangely relaxing not being able to see and having to use my other senses to see if I could find any more clue of where we were headed. My mom had said to be back before nine, but by the length of this ride, I wasn't sure if I would make it in time.

"Are you doing okay?" Bree asked me gently. I loved the sound of her voice.

I nodded a little and felt her right hand stroke mine comfortingly. "We're almost there."

I blindly brought her hand to my lips and kissed the smooth skin, "Please tell me? Pleasssse?"

"If I broke down and told you now, it would defeat the whole purpose of being so secretive with the blindfold and the stalling?"

"You've been stalling?" I dropped her hand

"See, you've already made me say too much."

"Bree! You've got me thinking we're like going across America with this long car ride."

"I know, hun, we're almost there."

It didn't take much longer for the car to come to a steady halt. I couldn't help a smile creep across my face as I wondered what was going to happen.

"Look at you, grinning like a fool," I heard Bree admire.

"I can't help it."

"Good," her lips were right next to my ear now and I felt a chill trickle down my spine. I heard her exit the car and come around to my side and open my door. She touched my arm gently as she helped me to my feet. I sensed her standing in front of me and tried to be patient.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"I am."

"Well, hang on. Let me just say that its not that wonderful. I took you on this long ride and by now there are probably a million different things you are thinking you may see when I take off the blindfold. Just know that it's not anything that great. It's special to me and I hope it will be to you, but I wanted to make sure I don't have your hopes high just the bring em crashing-"

"Babe, shut up and take this blindfold off."

"Okay," Her lips at my ear. She pulled it off slowly, sunlight meeting my sensitive eyes. I gasped softly at the sight of a small yellow house. It had two floors with two cars already in the driveway. My eyes travelled up to and down the sides of the house, to the front lawn, and up to the roof as I realized what this was. Bree had brought me home with her. She had finally trusted me fully.

"I can't believe you did this."

"I told you it wasn't anything amazing," Bree said beside me, shuffling from foot to foot. Without saying anything, I pulled her into a hug around the waist. She was surprised, but settled into the hug and held me against her.

"No, no, it's a good thing. A very good thing. Even if you did take me the long way, this is still a long car drive. You take this drive every day to see me?"

"Yeah, well, I try to at least. It's worth it."

I blushed and squeezed her hand.

"Would you like to meet my aunt?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Good, because she has food waiting for us."

"Oh. I'm not all that hungry."

Bree laughed at this, "I'm not either, but something you will learn fast from my family: never turn down a meal when it's offered to you. It's sort of disrespectful."

"Well, in that case, bring it on!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I never did make it back home for nine. I had to call my mom and beg to spend the night at Bree's. Mom wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of me being more than forty-five minutes away from her in an area that she didn't know but I promised her I would be okay. Bree's family was much like I had remembered them. I had once met her mother and soccer obsessed cousins. This time it was her aunt and couple distant relatives she introduced me to. They were all rather sweet and welcoming to me which felt nice. Though I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to upset anyone so I ate anyway. I was asked many quesitons about school and how I knew Bree before everyone kind of seperated to their individual areas. It was late when Bree and I finally retreated to the quietness of her room. She gave me a small stack of clothes to sleep in and guided me to the bathroom. She turned to leave but I grabbed at her hand, pulling her into the bathroom with me. I giggled softly at the surprise on her face. She probably wasn't used to being pulled around like that.

Bree gave me a sweet kiss, wrapping her hands around my waist. "Hey," she said in a little, sultry voice.

"Hey," I answered back before our lips met again, this time for a longer, lazy touch. I let her take lead, tilting my head to the left slightly while we kissed, then slowly back to the right for a better angle. We were doing our best not to kiss too loud in fear of someone coming in. There was a bathroom downstairs that I was sure her family would use if they were already downstairs, but you never knew.

She felt the skin under my shirt just above my belly button. It felt so amazing! I could feel how anxious she was to have me but didn't dare move any further without my permission. I let my tongue dance across her lips and she met my tongue with hers. We hadn't kissed like this in a while. I couldn't stop myself from wanting more. My center begged to be touched. I pressed my jeans against hers a bit roughly, trying to get my point across without begging. Bree must've been just as turned on as I was because she starting grinding her hips into mine in an agonizingly slow manner.

"Baby," I said weakly, breaking our kiss.

"My body's on fire. I want to touch you," she whispered with determination against my lips.

It was such a sexy statement that all I could do was moan in a low voice, looking down at our hips still moving in circles, anxiously trying to feel pressure against the other.

"Can you be quiet?" Bree asked, kissing across my jawline and onto my neck. She smelled like TommyGirl and it was making me even more sensitive to her touch. Her hands were circling my back now, comforting me.

"Yes," I husked.

She pulled back slighly and I frowned in response. I watched as she took her red v-cut

shirt off. Her stomach was tan and toned in a way I had to admire. It was obvious she was naturally thin but the abs…those were given with time and effort. Her bra was a black lace that fit her just right. I thought about telling her how cute it was, but quickly realized this was neither the time nor place. I reached over to unzip and pull down her pants.

"You are so sexy," I said, looking down at her matching black panties. I helped her get rid of those too before disgarding my own clothes. Aroused and naked, we resumed our kiss. Bree's hand came up to stoke my neck and she began walking me backwards toward the shower. She turned it on and motioned for me to get in. More than happy to oblige, I stepped into the warm water, waiting for her while she got shower gel, soap, and towels. When she was behind the curtain with me I kissed her collarbone.

"Aww, we are really going to shower? And this whole time I thought you were going to give it to me." She laughed loudly at my statement and I couldn't help smiling back.

Bree whipped me around so that she was behind me and the water was hitting me first. Her hands traveled up and down my stomach, touching my breasts for just the smallest of seconds. "Oh, I'm still going to give it to you. I just wanted to clean up all your mess after I make you cum."

Wasting no time, I turned my head to the side to meet her in a heated kiss over my shoulder. She was a little taller than me, making it easy for her to multi-task with my body. Though she was fully committed to our tongues grazing and doing a sensual duel, she also had one hand playing with my left nipple while her other hand inched closer to my clit. This girl was going to make me cum before she even got inside of me.

I whimpered when I felt the contact as her fingers stroked up and down my clit slowly. She knew exactly the amount of pressure that I needed because I felt the rushing waves coming near. I had to bite my lip which gave Bree too much information on how close I was because she took her hand away immediately.

"Not so fast there, sexy. Let me do this for you right." She backed away from me, spun my hips around so that we were facing each other and pressed me against the shower wall. Taking my left leg, she swung it over her waist, supporting it with her arm. Bree pressed against me so that our breasts pressed together and rubbed my center a couple times before guiding in two fingers. I tensed at first but when she was inside of me, giving me what I needed, I let my head rest against the wall, giving myself to her. The water was still running and I was grateful because it would be more difficult for anyone to hear the way I couldn't stop moaning with every stroke of her fingers. They were increasingly becoming louder as I felt tingles surround my body. I had to bite my lip roughly to stop from moaning too fucking loudly.

"Come on baby, cum for me," She whispered into my neck, her own moans filling the shower when my fingers started giving her center some attention. I pushed my fingers into her warmth and increased the speed so that we were moving at the same pace. Her shoulders were becoming unsteady and I knew she was going to cum soon too. We panted against each others lips as our final grindings brought each other into trembling bliss. I practically collapsed into Bree's arms, shaking out the last of my tingles. She began gently rubbing the washcloth and soap against my back and arms until I had regained enough strength to clean myself. When we had both finished, Bree padded into her room to get her some clothes…and to see if anyone was calling the police about strange noises they had heard in the bathroom. Luckily it didn't seem like anyone had been disturbed enough from the activity upstairs to worry about us. Finally in pjs and wrapped in fluffy covers, Bree pulled me into her side. We laid in comfortable silence for a while until I spoke.

"I've been offered a record deal. This guy, Ken Evans, was at my house this afternoon."

"That's terrific, sweetheart," she congratulated lightly.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"You have no reason to. It's going to be everything you've ever dreamed of, Mitch," she soothingly raked her fingers through my hair, "And then some."

"But what about you?"

"Me?"

"I'd have to record and do interviews. Go on tours eventually and I will barely have time for you. Or anyone else."

"I think you've watched too many True Hollywood Stories. It doesn't have to be like that. You can always be surrounded by the ones you love. And me? I'll be here. Listening to you on the radio make your rise to fame." I could hear the genuine joy she had for me that I was going to take a shot at my dreams but there was also a hint of sadness.

"You said my loved ones. And you," I disected. We were both looking up at the ceiling, snuggled in close.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I…don't think there should be a seperation. I want you to know you're part of my loved ones," I pushed up on one elbow so that I was facing her. "I want you to know I love you."

Bree gave me a wide, toothy grin that made my heart dance. I liked making her happy, it was a good look on her. "I love you too," she said before pulling me on top of her and hugging me tight. She tickled my side for good measure and my giggles filled what felt like the whole house.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Next Morning

**Mikayla**

Beach later this week?

I hear Miley and Casey are going swimming this weekend. U going?

U busy this weekend?

Seeing that we are friends now…

None of my ideas were working. I sounded too desperate in each one. I had to text Mitchie something but what? I was beyond frustrated at how bad I was at asking her to come to Six Flags with me, Miley, and Casey. The idea came to me last night and I've been obsesseed ever since. It was the perfect way to get closer again. I wanted it to be just Mitchie and I but I knew she would probably say no. I didn't even ask Miley and Casey to go yet!

"What's up?" Tommy said, coming up from behind me. I was sitting at the health smoothies bar in the fitness center we joined together. A pen in my hand and a list of failed text ideas, I probably looked like I was doing homework.

"Hey."

"Are you done jogging for the day? Giving up easy, I see," he teased.

I smirked, but didn't take my eyes off the paper. "No I'm coming back. I was taking a little break."

"Okay, that's cool. I need to go do a few tricep curls. Coach wants me getting bigger for preseason," He flexed, finally grabbing my attention. I looked at his broad chest and how his sleeveless shirt fit him almost too perfectly. My eyes wandered across his baby face and yet he looked like such a man at the same time. It was certainly a turn on and I had to look away from his intense stare. I couldn't help thinking he wasn't Mitchie.

"Alright, I'll come over to the weight room when I'm finished."

"K," he smiled and kissed me lighly on the cheek.

I turned back to my notes, scrunched it up, and threw it away. Before ordering a MangoFit-Split, I took out my phone and typed a message to Mitchie before I could change my mind.

Mikayla: Me. You. The Crew. Six Flags? Going this weekend. Like old times. C u there.


	38. Capturing the Flag

**Mitchie**

I'm not sure why I agreed to meet everyone at Six Flags. I knew it was going to be awkward with me, Mikayla, Tommy, Miley, and Casey running around on the same rides. I still hadn't gotten over Tommy and Mikayla hooking up and I knew Miley would eventually make an insulting comment about Mikayla. Still, I told Mikayla I was down to go. My week went by slowly, probably because I was trying too hard to not think about the weekend ahead.

Finally, Saturday morning came. I dressed in a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, a red tank top, and flip-flops. Miley waited for me impatiently outside in the car. As I padded down the stairs I heard my mom in the living room watching something on LifeTime.

"You leaving, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Miley's outside. I think we'll be back before five."

"Alright, be safe. Call me in a few hours to let me know you're okay."

"Bye mom," I yelled out before closing the door.

Miley honked at me as I made my way over to her. "Let's go girl! Time for some fun!"

"Can I drive?" I asked, surprising her. She thought about it for a second. I tapped my foot outside the passengers' door.

"Okay, okay, but don't crash my car!"

"Yesss!" I got behind the shiny wheel and pulled off smoothly.

"Mitchie, you made it," Mikayla greeted me as we met in the parking lot of the amusement park. She stood beside Tommy's monstrous Hummer. Tommy hung outside the drivers' side. I held back the urge to roll my eyes when I saw him. He looked handsome, unfortunately. I wondered if the guy ever had an ugly day.

"Hey Mitchie. Miley," Tommy said.

"Yeah, we're here. Um, should we go get tickets now?"

"It's actually already taken care of. My boss hooked me up with a few tickets as a gift," Tommy said, "Access to everything but the water park. You guys big on rides?"

"I can do a couple," I said, looking away from him.

"I can do them all. Twice." We all turned to see Casey sauntering over toward us. I was happy to see him in his skinny jeans, t-shirt, and shades. He walked right over to me and placed an arm around my shoulders comfortably. I snaked a hand around his waist, smiling. "Hey Mitchie," he whispered.

"Hey rockstar."

"Dog breath, nice of you to join us," Miley said sarcastically.

"It's always disturbing to see your face," he answered back with a smile.

"Hey," Tommy and Mikayla said at the same time a little awkwardly. Tommy didn't really know Casey and Mikayla had been dropped as a friend of Casey's after she broke my heart.

"What's up man?" Casey said to Tommy, shaking his hand and giving him a tight smile.

"Not much. Ready to get these rides started."

"Yeah, I bet," Casey said under his breath. We all pretended like we didn't hear him.

We walked to the ticket booth and entered single file. I was surrounded by Miley and Casey but I could tell Mikayla wanted to be near me. She kept looking back as if she were checking on me to make sure I hadn't disappeared.

"What's the deal?" Casey asked. He knew of the break up and Tommy but I hadn't updated him much on Mikayla's attempts to win me back.

I stared forward, trying to ignore Mikayla's hand in Tommy's. For someone so in love with me, she sure seemed very comfortable with him. I felt my jealousy rise slightly. "Nothing. We are all together to have a good time. She's with Tommy. I'm with Bree," I said dismissively.

"Oh, yeah. Where is the girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"She's actually training for her new job. She found a place a little closer to me so she can come over some nights if she has an extra long shift. You know waitressing can have you going for hours on end."

"It's good money too," Miley chipped in. As if she ever knew what work was like.

"I like her. She's cute. Sweet, too. You two make a hot couple," Casey said in a voice louder than necessary. I knew he was making sure Mikayla heard him. I slapped his arm lightly, but smiled at his loyalty to me.

The first few rides on the Batman were fun, but soon I started feeling sick. I wasn't scared of roller coasters but I wasn't necessarily a fan either. The group was getting ready for the Superman when I told them I needed a break.

"Are you sure, girl? That last ride got to ya?" Miley touched my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get water and watch you instead."

"I'll sit out here with you. You can't sit around by yourself! Haven't you heard any kidnapping stories?"

"I'll be fine, Case, really."

"No, no, no. I'm the man in this group-"

"Hey!" Tommy cut in jokingly though I sensed he was a little hurt.

"What? I have the most testosterone going on right now," Casey explained, "not to mention a stomach of iron. Those last rides didn't even faze me."

"That makes you a man because…?" Mikayla snickered.

"Because if something scary were to happen, I'd be able to handle it and not run away."

"Is that so?" Tommy challenged.

"Yeah, tough guy. You want to try me?" Casey stood toe to toe with Tommy.

"Superman. Front seats. First one to squeal like a baby loses."

"You're on, jock."

"Yeah, you guys go work out your manliness. I'll be right here like I said," I finally said, bringing the attention back to me and the reason for starting the whole conversation.

"Sorry, Mitchie. I gotta handle this sucker, but I'll be right back to chill with you after I win this bet!" and with that Casey and Tommy made their way to the roller coaster, both trying to psych the other out.

"You're brother is a real charmer," I looked at Miley.

"Something like that. Anyway, do you want to go to the shops? I'm supposed to pick up a few gifts while I'm here."

"No. I'm good, thanks."

"Alright…" she said, eying Mikayla before she walked off.

Mikayla stood motionless in front of me, watching Miley walk away. "She didn't ask me if I wanted to go," she said sarcastically.

"Because she doesn't want to shop with you," I shot back.

"Damn Mitchie. No need to slice my freakin head off. It's barely been an hour." She made the move to sit beside me on a bench.

I couldn't think of anything to say quickly enough so I settled for, "Whatever."

Mikayla opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I could see her in my peripherals as much as I tried to pretend I couldn't. For a few minutes we sat and people watched. It wasn't a scorching hot day which I was grateful for. The sun beat down on us but it felt more comforting than anything.

"Do you want to get something to drink?"

As much as I wanted to say 'no, I don't want to go anywhere with you', I couldn't help feeling thirty too. "Ok."

We walked to a booth and waited in the line. When we finally made it to the front, Mikayla bought us waters though I fought to buy my own.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to."

"But I will," I argued.

Mikayla got that look again like she was about to say something but resisted the urge. I lead us back to the bench. Instead of sitting down Mikayla tugged my shirt in the direction of a small rickety ride. It looked more dangerous than all monstrous rides because this ride was made of wood.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Look, there's no line."

"I know, but I don't feel good. Hence the reason for not going on the Superman."

"You'll be fine. See, there aren't even any flips or dips."

Looking at the ride it did have a very simple structure. It was clearly a ride for the less adventurous but I still wasn't so sure.

"Come on, pleaaaase Mitch?" she begged.

The way she pleaded made my heart leap and my stomach drop at the same time. I started feeling twice as sick. Mikayla glanced over at me, seeing the weird expression on my face, and grabbed my hand. She led us right up the stairs to the ride entrance. Before I had time to think about it, we were sitting in the middle of the cart with a few people around us. There was some excited chatter but it was generally quiet.

"I hate you," I murmured to her. I didn't mean it when I said it but the awkward silence that surrounded us made me feel as if she thought I was referring to more than just making me get on the ride.

After a moment she spoke, "I'm sorry, Mitchie. I really am. I know that the words aren't enough but I am so serious. I'm not proud of hurting you. I regret it, really, because I don't know if we can ever be what we were. I don't just mean in a relationship. I miss the friendship. If you don't ever want to be with me…I can deal with that. I can. But if you don't ever want to be my friend or be in my life as someone close to me, I don't think I could handle that."

"Mik-" I tried. She held up a hand to stop me and then rested her hand on mine.

"No, hang on. I'm almost done. I know that telling you that I can't have you not in my life isn't going to change your mind. I wanted you to know it though. That I'm sorry and I regret not being able to be close to you."

I took a deep breath. As I exhaled, the ride began moving very slowly. I knew that this heart to heart moment was going to end very quickly and that it probably would not be brought up again for the day because it would be weird talking like this in front of the rest of the group. I looked down at our hands, now cupping. Not intertwined fingers but safely holding on to each other. I blew out another breath and looked over at Mikayla who was looking at our hands as well.

"I forgive you, Mikayla." I said simply. I knew she wanted to question what it meant. I mean it was so vague, it could have meant anything. It could have meant I forgave her but still didn't want to be friends. It could have meant I forgave her but would bring it up constantly to make her feel bad. It could have meant I was accepting her back into my life with no strings attached. It could have meant anything but Mikayla only smiled at my vague statement. The ride pushed off, sending us closer to the first drop. Mikayla gave my hand a squeeze and kissed the back of it sweetly before we went over the edge.


	39. Time Flies

"I think I'm gonna do it," Casey said for the thousandth time that hour about a girl working behind the café counter.

I sat with Bree, her hand draped around my shoulder. The summer passed by so quick, I couldn't believe it was late August. Each day started with me waking up to the sun and ended with me smiling at the stars…or at least most days went like that. We all hung out nearly every day with the exception of Mikayla and Tommy who switched in and out. I was nervous about Bree and Mikayla knocking heads but they seemed to have some unspoken boundary that they lived by. I wouldn't go as far to say they liked each other but they weren't hostile.

As for me, I had agreed to sign a contract with Fueled by Ramen and I thought about my decision everyday. Official "band time" would begin in September. Ken said I'd have to miss out on the first semester of school because coming in to the music business was the more stressful part. I hated the idea of missing a whole semester but Casey promised it would be worth it.

"Go ahead. I think she's ready for you," Bree joked. I hit her leg but laughed at the joke.

"Maybe she likes 'rock stars'," I added.

Bree's phone went off. She hopped up instantly to answer it. I watched her leave until Casey snapped at me, "Alright! I'm going…"

Within five minutes they both came back with their heads down and their faces long. "Oh, honeys!," I laughed. "You both look very defeated."

"Shut up," Casey puffed.

"Not into rock stars?"

"Oh she loves rock stars. She just loves her boyfriend more."

"Damnnn. That sucks Case, sorry. And what about you Bree?"

"Work. They need me tonight."

"Again? Aw come on, you've worked every night this week."

"I know but they pay me awesome. Look, I've got to go get ready, are you riding with me or Casey?"

"I'll stay with him," I said looking up at her.

"Okay, bye." She waved as flew out the room.

"Wow, no kiss goodbye?" Casey inquired.

"No, she's been so busy lately. Kisses are the last thing she's thinking about," I sipped my tea.

"Well then she is very stupid," he said looking away from me.

"What do you say we meet with the guys and have a little jam session?" I could feel awkwardness surrounding us the way it did every now and then.

"Hell yes! Great idea, let's hit it."

And with that we were out the door.

/

**Mikayla**

Natalie and I made our way to the car with our shopping bags in hand. I bought a couple trendy tops that I was pretty excited to introduce to my closet. My hair was up in a messy bun and I hoped no one from school miracoulously drove an hour to the same mall on a weekday and noticed me having a bad hair day. Nat rocked her cowgirl boots and a tight tee. Her hair was nicely set with her big blonde curls. I hopped into the passengers seat and turned up the radio. It didn't take too long to get back into the city. We sat at a red light for what felt like five minutes.

"This damn light is driving me crazy," I huffed, looking up at it.

"Isn't that Mitchie's Bree?" Natalie said. I whipped my neck at her.

"Mitchie's Bree? Are you seriously going to call her that in front of me?"

"Calm down. You have Tommy so don't even try to guilt me. Any way, see, it is her."

I looked to where she had nodded her head. Sure enough Bree was across the street engaged in a deep conversation with a tall Latin man on the side walk. They were nodding and smiling at each other and I wondered if they were good friends. She put her hand on his arm in a comforting manner. Their conversation appeared to be over but not before he leaned down and captured her lips. His arms hugged her waist as she kissed him back. I held my breath and Natalie looked at me with wide eyes. Our light turned green. She pushed the gas and continued down the road. My hands began shaking with fury at what I had seen.

"Mikayla, listen to me, don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Whatever it is that you're thinking of in your head. Drop it. It's a bad idea. Leave it alone because it's none of our business."

"No, it's none of your business, but for me? It's personal."

"You and Mitchie aren't together any more, Mik. If you get involved in Bree and Mitchie's drama, Karma will just come around and get you too."

"Karma had already come around for me."

/

**Flashback**

I held Mitchie's hand as we walked out the theatre. It was our last week of school as high school seniors and we wanted to spend every minute of our last days as seniors together. I assured her we were still going to the same school and would see each other all the time.

"What do you think your roommate will be like?" She asked me.

"I dunno. I mean I hope she is like me but not…super like me. That would just be a pain."

"What if we get the same dorm? That would be amazing."

"Oh yeah?" I cocked an eyebrow. "What if we were on the same floor?"

"Mmm, that would be nice. But…the room right across from each other. Haha, I would sneak across every night to sleep with you."

"Haha, you might as well dorm in the same room," I began to giggle at my own joke but Mikayla had stopped walking.

"What did you say?"

"I, uh, said a joke. Yanno, one of those things that comedians get paid to go on stage and tell?" I answered, not aware of what I had said.

"Then I think you just made the best joke ever." she said incredulously.

"Come again," I said flatly.

"Baby, do you want me to live with you?" Mitchie looked deep into my eyes, smiling.

My mouth dropped and I wasn't sure how to fix what had just happened. "I, uh, wow. I wasn't….saying it….like that directly…I-I guess."

"Think about it," we began to walk again, "we could live in the same room that way there is no sneaking around. And if we want people to know about us we can tell them on our own time without nosey roommates outing the news before we are ready. Oh, and we will have such different classes that we have enough space so we don't suffocate each other but plenty of space for us to be together."

As I listened to her ramble, I began seeing the upsides of having my beautiful girlfriend as my roommate. I took her by the shoulder, stopping us again, and kissed her lips softly. After the kiss I let my lower lip run back and forth over hers lovingly.

"I would love to room with you baby," I said against get skin. Instantly, she kissed me back passionately, wrapping our arms around each other.

"Are you sure about this? Do you want it just because I do? " Mikayla asked, pulling back.

"I want you to know something. I will always be truthful with you. You always deserve the truth, okay?"

She nodded against my shoulder while we stood there tightly tangled in each other.


	40. AN: Fans to the Rescue!

Hey readers. I've heard some bad news that our girl D. Lovato has entered treatment for some issues she's dealing with. It sounds like things have gotten hard for her to handle on her own. I think it would be helpful to keep her in your prayers and maybe even send some support letters so she knows her fans have her back. Anyone else agree?


End file.
